Pitter, Patter, Potter
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is left to deal with the consequences of a one night stand and the rules of the Wizarding World. Features a slew of Malfoys, MPREG and Slash. COMPLETE Harry/Lucius


**Title:** Pitter, Patter, Potter  
**Author& Notes:** Keikokin  
**Rating: **NC-17/MA  
**Pairing: **H/L  
**Key words: **MPREG, AU, FLUFF, OOC  
**Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._  
**Beta: **Onyx Ice with backup from Allexandrya and Littleroo27

**Chapter 1 Harry's sick**

Harry woke up, groaned and ran for the bathroom. It was the same  
thing he'd been doing for the past two weeks. When he was done  
emptying his stomach he crawled back into bed with a whimper. He'd  
never been this sick in his life.

There was no fighting it any longer, he needed a doctor. But he was  
a wizard so maybe a Healer would be better. Maybe this was something  
magical. He needed Neville. Wrapping a blanket around himself he  
walked slowly over to the fire. It was time to make a call.

Healer Longbottom was a very popular among his patients. He was  
extremely knowledgeable in healing with herbs and natural methods  
whenever possible. Neville had a gentle caring bedside manner, which  
also added to his fame. But what really had put Neville on the  
medical map was that through the combination of wizard plants and  
muggle plants he had cured his parents. So it was rather  
understandable that Harry had to leave a message with his secretary,  
after which he crawled back to bed hoping Voldemort would rise from  
the dead to put him out of his misery.

Harry woke up to the gentle smile of Neville Longbottom.

"Neville, thanks for coming. Can you please kill me now?" Harry  
moaned.

The Healer sat on the edge of the famous wizard's bed. "I hope you  
don't mind but I examined you while you slept. With the bags under  
your eyes I thought you could use some rest. No offense Harry you  
look like shit."

"Thanks Neville, that's great to know I look better than I feel."

"I missed you Harry," Neville laughed, "So tell me are you eating  
these days? You look as thin as ever."

"I can't keep anything down. When I stand I get dizzy. Can you help?"

"Not too much I'm afraid. I'm leaving instructions with my own house  
elf on what medicines you are to take when. Her name is Bling, and  
she's making you some tea to soothe your stomach. You should be  
feeling a bit better in a day or two. Then I want to see you every  
two weeks. I will schedule a surgery time for you."

"Neville?" Harry groaned. "What's wrong with me?"

"Harry you're pregnant. Four weeks to be precise. Who's the lucky  
wizard?"

"What the fecking hell are you playing at Neville?" Harry growled.

"I'm serious Harry you are pregnant. It might even be twins."  
Neville frowned.

"You're mad!" Harry hissed.

"So you didn't have sex a month ago with a powerful wizard, possible  
pureblood around New Years?" Neville raised an eyebrow, didn't Harry  
know wizards could get pregnant?

"No bloody way." Harry whined.

"Way." Neville laughed.

"OH god Neville, what will I do?" Harry ran his hands through his  
hair causing it to stand up every which way.

"Hire a nanny, keep my elf as a gift if you wish and don't forget to  
tell the wizard."

"Are you kidding? He'll freak!" Harry shouted.

"Harry by Wizarding law I have to report this at the Ministry of  
Magic and Health. The wizards involved will each receive  
congratulations by mail and a notice will be sent out to the senior  
members of their family out of respect first, then the others until  
the entire family knows. Believe it or not this happens all the  
time, if it didn't the Wizarding world would have died out." Neville  
smiled.

"Bloody sodding hell you're serious," Harry passed out.

"Cassiopia!" Zeus Malfoy called out to his wife of a hundred  
years. "Cassie! Another great-grandchild is on the way!" The old  
wizard toddled over to his wife handing her the singing message from  
the ministry.

"Congratulations to you!  
Congratulations to you!  
Congratulations to you!  
There will be a Malfoy baby soon!"

"Oh Zeus! How wonderful! But who could it be?" The old couple began  
guessing. "Tyler? Derek? Marius? Caesar? Romero? Cladius? Malcolm?  
Max? Lucius? Draco?"

Just as they'd given up guessing a flurry of owls appeared at the  
window, with notes from their children and grandchildren dying to  
know if they knew yet who it was. Soon cracks of apparition marked  
the incoming family members who immediately set up a headquarters  
station to find who was having a baby.

The Malfoy family was a very old line which went way back to the  
first spark of magic from creature to man. Therefore it was always  
wonderful news to hear the family line would continue for yet another  
century. For while they were a highly magical family, they weren't  
very fertile - very few Malfoys were born each century. Each Malfoy  
born was treated as the little prince or princess they were and it  
was a high time of celebration.

After some time, the Malfoy family concluded that the father had to  
be either Lucius or Draco. But how could that be? Lucius was  
divorced ever since his little spell in Azkaban and Draco hadn't  
taken a wife. To make matters worse no one seemed to know where the  
two men were.

"OHMM, OHMMM, OHMMMM." Came the chant high up in the Himalayas. When  
it ended the Malfoy men were bowing to their fellow worshipers  
following prayers.

Lucius Malfoy walked up to a high point to enjoy the view of Tibet  
with its cloud-covered peaks.

"Father this has been the perfect vacation. When you first told me  
where we going I thought you were joking. I didn't realize how  
stressed out I was until these past two weeks showed me how relaxed I  
could be. Is this how you keep your cool under pressure?"

"Indeed, I was overdue as well. Certain events kept running over in  
my mind. I knew I had to stop the world and get off for a bit. But  
yes, this is my secret and now it is yours."

"It's cool that you know the Dalai Lama. How did you meet?"

"We actually met when we were much younger at a retreat."

"Are you starting to feel better? You've been acting weird since the  
New Years party at the Ministry."

Lucius turned and glared at Draco before returning to sit and begin  
his mantra again.

**Chapter 2 Father knows best**

Shaking with a case of bad nerves Harry Potter stood at before a  
door at the Ministry of Magic. Neville had told him the owl that  
was to inform the father of the baby had returned wind battered and  
injured. It was now up to him to tell the father before he faced  
serious legal problems.

He took a deep breath and entered the office. "Is Mr. Malfoy in?"

"No, I'm sorry he's away on holiday. He's been gone for two weeks  
now, but I do expect him back shortly. Is there a message?" a  
smiling witch asked.

"Do you know where he went?" Harry wrung his hands.

"No Sir, but I'll be happy to leave him a message." The secretary  
pressed.

"Can you get a message to him?" Harry began to panic.

"No Sir. I don't know where he went but Owls can't make the  
flight." The woman shrugged.

Worrying his bottom lip Harry said, "Oh gods, look this is really,  
really important. Can you tell him Harry Potter has to see him  
immediately?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter I'd be happy to." The witch wrote it down on a  
piece of parchment then looked up at him.

"Well, thanks." Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"OH Mr. Malfoy!" Harry turned to see a man who definitely was a  
Malfoy but not the one he was looking for. This man had the  
trademark hair but it was silver and short. "This gentleman was just  
looking for your son. Do you know where he's vacationing?"

"My son?" The man's gray eyes twinkled. "You seem to have me at a  
disadvantage young man." A slender hand came forth to take Harry's  
as Harry introduced himself. "Harry Potter, are you really? May I  
ask why you need to see my son?"

"Well, I," Harry could feel his face turning beet red with tears at  
the corners of his eyes. The senior Malfoy understood immediately.

"Now, now my boy. Whatever is wrong we will work it out." Harry  
nodded looking down. "May we use my son's office for a moment, my  
dear?" The secretary blushed and nodded. The man offered his arm to  
Harry who looked up through teary eyes full of gratitude. "Come  
along lets find out what's upsetting you so."

The man pulled two chairs together so that they faced one  
another. "Now then my first name is Theodore. You may call me Theo.  
I'll call you Harry, alright?" Harry nodded. "So then Harry what is  
wrong?"

"This is difficult. I don't know how to say this." Harry said  
softly.

"I have always found it is best to start at the beginning." Theo  
smiled gently.

"New Years, it all began on New Years." Harry sighed.

"Go on," Theo reached forward to put a hand on Harry's reassuringly.

"Everyone was drinking and I did too. I don't usually drink like  
that."

"No, of course not. I take it my son was drinking as well?"

"Yes, but he seemed to handle it better. He seemed to find my state  
amusing."

"Oh yes indeed, that's my boy. The question is did he take advantage  
of the situation?"

"Well, it was kind of a mutual decision that we, um, well, you know."  
Theo smiled. This young man was very handsome with sparkling green  
eyes, raven hair and a strong build. If his guess was right Harry  
was the other half of the baby equation.

"I wasn't even sure he liked me, then we, well you know. Everything  
was okay that night. When I woke he was gone. But then I started to  
miss him. Stupid that. Why would he want me around?"

"Now, now Harry, none of that. It doesn't suit you."

Harry gulped and nodded. "Well, I haven't been feeling too well  
lately so I asked Neville Longbottom, my healer, to come over and  
check on me. He said that I was…was…and…I don't know what to do!"  
Harry began to cry.

"Do you mean to tell me that my son is the father of your child?"  
Theo smiled.

Harry nodded again. "But he never got the owl post about it! I  
haven't talked to him about it. We haven't even seen each other  
since New Years. He doesn't know."

"If it helps the whole family has been very excited about this. And  
they will be very excited to meet you. I'm sure I can speak for  
everyone when I say `Congratulations!'" Harry burst into tears and  
Theo pulled him into a tight hug.

"Father? Harry? What's going on here?" Lucius asked as he walked  
into his office. Draco looked around his father in confusion.

"Grandfather!" Draco cried followed by, "Potter! Get off him!"  
Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

Theodore Malfoy stood in front of Harry quickly. "Don't you dare  
harm him young man! You put away that wand this instant or else!"

"Harry why are you crying?" Lucius asked with concern. Harry had  
been on his mind since New Years. He had hoped to get the man out of  
his system when he was in Tibet to no avail. Now Harry stood in his  
office crying with his father?

"Oh gods Lucius, I'm so sorry!" Harry sobbed. Theo pulled Harry  
tightly to him.

"Now, now Harry. It will be fine, you'll see. Let's just get over  
this little rough spot then all will be well."

"Mr. Malfoy!" came the cry of the secretary who was trying to catch  
the owl who was sweeping into the open doorway. It looked ruffled  
and very angry as it snipped at the secretary between diving and  
swooping to escape her grasp. Lucius waved off the woman and grabbed  
the letter from the owl. It burst open and began to sing.

Congratulations to you, Congratulations to you  
Congratulations Lucius Malfoy, You'll be a dad again soon!

Draco screamed," WHAT?" Theo was radiant and giving the owl a large  
treat for its impeccable timing. Harry was crying even harder.  
Lucius just stood there like he'd been turned to stone. The  
secretary gasped and covered her mouth.

Harry pushed past everyone and ran out of the room crying and  
humiliated. Lucius' father shot a very dirty look his sons and  
grandson's way, which made the secretary run in fear for the  
relative safety of her desk. Then Theo took off after Harry,  
leaving Lucius standing alone in the room.

"Father, what the hell is going on? You and Harry Potter had sex?  
That's just gross!"

Lucius opened the letter again. A small smile crept onto his face  
as he listened to the letter again and again. "Harry is pregnant.  
He's pregnant with my baby – our baby."

*****************flashback***********************************

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Lucius asked as he lay next to  
Harry in his bedroom at the young man's flat.

"Lucius I've always wanted you, it would be like a dream come true  
to have you above me, holding me and in me." Harry looked longingly  
at the blond with a silly smile on his face.

"Harry, I don't know if we should." Lucius wondered if they should  
since Harry was drunk.

"Alright, I guess I should have known that you wouldn't be attracted  
to me." Harry began to pull away.

Lucius grabbed at Harry to stop him. "Not attracted to you? I'm  
concerned because I want you so desperately I won't be able to  
control myself you might not be able to sit down for a week or two."

"Then at least if I never see you again I'll always have the memory  
of the one night my dreams came true." Harry whispered nuzzling into  
Lucius.

"My dear sweet Harry…" Lucius whispered before claiming the man as  
his own.

Lucius had thought of that night ever since and now Harry was  
pregnant but what would he want to do? The blond suddenly became  
aware of his surroundings.

Where was Harry? For that matter where was father? Why had father  
been here in the first place?

Lucius apparated quickly to Grandfather Zeus' house with Draco in  
full body bind in his arms - hopefully father and Harry were there.  
If not, he could leave Draco there before he began searching.

"Grandfather is my father here?" Lucius asked hopefully. Draco was  
hastily dropped into a chair as Lucius noticed all his relatives  
staring at him. "What?"

"Who's the father to be, you or Draco?" Zeus asked impatiently.

"Oh me, but father ran off with him before we could talk." Lucius  
answered.

"HIM?" asked half the room at once causing Lucius to wince.

"Yes, Harry Potter is pregnant with my child; now have you seen  
father?" Lucius growled.

"THE HARRY POTTER?" the entire room asked causing Lucius to shiver  
and cover his ears.

"YES, DAMNIT! ARE THEY HERE OR NOT?" Lucius barked angrily at the  
assembly.

"You calm down this minute boy or I'll not let you near him," came a  
cool collected voice behind him.

"Father!" Lucius exclaimed as he turned. "Where is Harry? I have to  
speak to him!"

Theo folded his arms over his chest. "Your mother is trying to calm  
him down, it's not good for the baby. Now you tell me right now  
what you intend to do when you see him!" Theo growled loudly.

Lucius suddenly felt as if he were four again trying to explain why  
the dog was bald. "I want to …"

"YES?" asked the entire room.

"See if he wants to be with me or not."

"GRRRRR." The family closed ranks around him with disapproving looks.

"Ask him to live at the Manor?" Lucius asked feeling like he was  
three.

"BOY!" Theodore Malfoy barked in a rage.

"Get bonded?" Lucius answered the only man who ever truly scared him.

Theo smiled. "Now you can go see him. Mind yourself, he's  
terrified out of his wits. He had no idea wizards could get  
pregnant."

Lucius nodded and after getting loads of pats on the back and words  
of encouragement, was sent to the library where his mother and Harry  
sat together talking quietly. Both looked up at his entrance.  
Harry looked like he'd finally calmed down.

"Mother, may I speak with Harry?" Lucius asked with a slight nod to  
his head. Mrs. Theodore Malfoy smiled lovingly at her son then  
smiled encouragingly at Harry. She got up to leave but stopped in  
front of her son first.

"If you foul this up Lucius, hell will be too good for you. Do you  
understand?" She hissed.

"Yes, mother." Lucius didn't doubt the older woman could still make  
his life a living hell if she chose to do so.

Harry sat on the upholstered high back chair looking down at his  
hands as Lucius slid closed the pocket doors behind them. Lucius  
took the seat his mother had previously occupied and took Harry's  
hands in his own.

"Lucius I…"

"Harry please," Lucius put a finger to Harry's lips, then smiled as  
the young man stilled. "I was on vacation in Tibet trying to find  
some peace. All I've been able to do is think of you and New  
Years." Lucius stroked Harry's face. "I barely know you and there's  
so much bad history between us, it seems impossible that we ever had  
that wonderful night together." Harry's eyes filled with hope. "I've  
been trying to think of how to win you over without a huge amount of  
fire whiskey. " Lucius chuckled.

"Really?" Harry whispered. "You're not just saying this because of  
the baby?"

"I don't think I could ever get enough of you Harry. We've already  
been apart too long. I'm thankful that this child has brought you  
back into my life. Please accept my apologies for upsetting you  
so. I was rather stunned at the revelation that I was to be a  
father again. You missed the reaction of happiness that I had after  
my initial shock. Mind you, we have quite an obstacle in Draco. I  
had to put him in a body bind to shut him up."

Harry laughed then sobered looking hopefully into Lucius' eyes. "Do  
you want this child Lucius?"

**Chapter 3 Settling in **

"More than almost anything," Lucius replied honestly. "The only  
thing I want more in my life is you. Will you bond with me Harry? I  
hope you'll understand that with all the Malfoys already gathered it  
may be rather soon."

Harry looked into the pale eyes of the man in front of him. He saw  
his future in those eyes. This was the man who held him and loved  
him in his dreams. He'd been waiting for someone to love him for  
his whole life. Pieces had always been missing and here in this  
place, were an entire houseful of people waiting to be his family.  
He already adored Theo and Isabella, Lucius' mother. Sure there  
would people against this, Draco for one certainly. But did it  
really matter when it came to his happiness and that of his unborn  
child? "I think I've been waiting my whole life for this. Yes,  
Lucius."

Lucius let the hand that had been caressing Harry's face all this  
time to wander into the dark raven hair as he pulled his intended  
toward him. As his lips touched Harry's again he knew he was home at  
last. He'd been running the wrong way going to Tibet. It seemed  
obvious now that he should have run straight away to find Harry. He  
never should have left that morning. As their tongues touched once  
more mingling their tastes together again Lucius lost all conscious  
thought giving over to the sensations.

It seemed a lifetime ago that Harry had lost faith in Lucius and  
himself. But now he was back in those arms, which had given him  
such a miracle of love. The baby had gone from a curse to a  
blessing. His life had been empty and now brimmed over with such  
promise for the future. He smiled as Lucius deepened the kiss.

The wooden doors to the library slid silently open and several pairs  
of gray blue eyes peeked into the crack. They were rewarded with  
seeing Harry who was now pulled into Lucius' lap and the two men  
kissing passionately. Then the doors slid closed again and the  
Malfoy family began to smile and make preparations for the bonding.  
Only one Malfoy was feeling betrayed, angered and embittered by the  
news, Draco.

Still in a full body bind, his uncles levitated him to one of the  
back rooms of the house. When he was finally released it was to  
find a circle of wands pointed at him. His father had already taken  
his own wand leaving him defenseless in the face of such opposition.

"Get it all out now Draco," Uncle Marius commanded him.

"How can you all be happy about this? Don't you understand this is  
Harry Bloody Potter! He killed our Lord? Buggered my father and  
he's my age! They were drunk and didn't even mean it! This kid is  
an accident! It will always be a bastard! He's not even  
pureblood! He was my worst enemy in school. Father knew that, how  
could he do this to me? I have to live with the fact he not only  
betrayed me by buggering Potter but now I'll have to look some brat  
bastard child in the face and consider it to be my brother or  
sister? Why is everyone happy about this? This is horrible news!  
Potter should kill that child! It's an obscenity of nature! Potter  
might be gay but father sure as hell isn't! Bloody Saint Potter a  
MALFOY? He'll be," he spat on the floor," family!" Draco's chest  
heaved, and his face was flush with rage.

"We are always happy about a new Malfoy brought into the world.  
Potter is a very powerful wizard, which makes up for his lack in  
genes. His father did come from a very long line of powerful  
pureblood wizards. This child may not be planned but it is a Malfoy  
and your father will have to do right by him. There has never been  
nor will there ever be a Malfoy bastard." Marius stated coolly.

Draco turned at the sound of his Uncle Romero starting to  
speak. "Draco, you are my nephew, but you've always been the most  
spoiled of all the Malfoys. " A murmur of agreement filled the  
room. "So you hated Potter in school, grow up. Be a man for once in  
your shallow, vain existence. Nod and smile at the bonding. Even  
if it leaves a bad taste in your mouth; you can leave and move far  
away to show your disdain. But if you dare harm a head on Potters  
head or that of your father or the baby because of some childish  
rivalry, the whole family will be out for your blood. This baby may  
be the most powerful baby born in the world. It's only right it  
should be a Malfoy."

Uncle Malcolm spoke next. He had tears running down his face. "I've  
buried three babies with my Natasha. THREE!" Romero's arm came  
around Malcolm's shaking shoulder. "Don't you EVER let me hear you  
say again a baby should be killed or is an obscenity!" Malcolm  
slapped Draco's face so hard you could hear his head snap back.  
Draco looked down surprised to see he was wiping away blood. No one  
except Hermione Granger had ever dared to hit him.

Next up was Uncle Max. "There is nothing wrong with being gay  
Draco. Just because it doesn't fit in your picture perfect idea of  
how the world should be doesn't make it wrong. I have a wonderful  
man in my life and we've wished for a miracle like this! I've  
noticed you have no one, wonder why? Could it be that you are an  
obnoxious little git that wouldn't know love if it hit him between  
the eyes? Or maybe no one could love you! Perhaps, if someone  
managed to block your view of the mirror you might notice them? I  
never understood how on earth my brother could spawn you! It must  
have been the Black blood. Sure you look like us but that's where  
the similarities end. Lucius has class, charisma, stature and  
presence all Malfoy traits of which you have none. Your father has  
been bisexual since we were children. Just because he married your  
mother and had you doesn't mean he's not smart enough to see beauty  
is in both sexes. Your father was miserable with Narcissa. Never  
should have married a Black. But they stayed together because of  
YOU! He stayed miserable for twenty years for YOU! Do you think  
you can love him enough to be happy for him? I don't think you're  
man enough, much less Malfoy enough. You've never shown you were a  
Malfoy before. I dare you to try."

Satisfied smug looks were shared between the brothers before they  
marched out leaving Draco to think things over.

**Chapter 4 Dealing with the heir**

"Harry?" Lucius asked between kisses.

"Mmm?" Harry was drowning in a sea of Lucius.

"Can you move into the Manor right away?" Lucius stopped to look  
into the stunningly green eyes. He was troubled by the look in them.

"I think you better talk to Draco first. If we can get things  
settled with him, then okay. It's just, he hates me and I don't  
want to destroy the relationship you two have."

"Alright Harry if it means that much to you. Let me introduce you  
to the family first…"

"Lucius if it's all the same to you, I think I'll just wait here.  
Draco will think I'm just trying to steal his family away from him."

Unfortunately, Lucius knew that Harry was right. He needed to go  
find Draco now. With one last small kiss he stood up. "Regardless,  
we will not be parted again." Harry nodded and hoped those words  
were true.

Lucius found a house elf and sent it in to wait on Harry. "Please  
see to the man in the library. Just don't take anything from him."

Seeing his brothers coming up the corridor he looked at them  
curiously. "Have any of you seen Draco?" Some of his brothers  
laughed while others smirked. "What did you do to him?" Lucius  
suddenly felt concern for his son sweep through him.

Malcolm looked his big brother in the eye. "Do us all a favor Luc'  
and don't have another like him?" A shaking of heads accompanied  
this statement. "He's that way, thinking after the dressing down we  
gave him."

Raising a perfect eyebrow then nodding to his brothers Lucius went  
to find Draco. After checking a few rooms he found him staring out a  
window.

"Draco, I believe we need to discuss a few things," Lucius walked  
over to where his son stood.

Cold, gray eyes looked up into his and what looked to be a trickle  
of blood was at the corner of his mouth. "Where would you like to  
start father, with the fact that you buggered someone my age or  
perhaps the fact that you were bisexual and never told me?"

"Now, now Draco no need to act like this," Lucius said coolly.

"Or maybe we can start to work out where I can live now because I  
sure as hell am not living with Harry Bloody Potter."

"Draco, he is about to become part of the family, you cannot outrun  
that fact."

"My family! Mine! Little orphan boy just happens to take MY  
family!"

"Do you think that you are perhaps being a tad over dramatic about  
this?" Lucius chuckled.

"Over dramatic? Oh your gall has no bounds. Don't you think I have  
the right to be vexed by the fact that my enemy is about to become  
my step-father?"

"I'm warning you now Draco there will be no place for this animosity  
in the family. Simply because he beat you at Quidditch, is no  
reason…"

"Simply beat me at Quidditch? Years of humiliation at his hands."

"In school Draco, it is high time you put away this childish  
animosity." Draco folded his arms over his chest. "What is this  
really about Draco? Are you jealous that I am with Harry or do you  
want me for yourself? Afraid that I can't love you both?"

"I will not lose you and my family to him!" Draco yelled.

Lucius shook his head, walked forward and pulled his son to him.  
Draco tried to pull away but his father held him in a vice-like  
grip. "Draco he cannot beat you in this. No matter what, you will  
always be my first-born son. Harry can only be a Malfoy by paper  
you are a Malfoy by blood; never forget that. It is time to show  
you can rise above your past. Show Harry what it means to be a  
Malfoy. These siblings will need a big brother to show them the  
way. We will need your help. I need your help." Draco sighed,  
nodded resignedly and nestled into his father's arms.

"I will do this for you father. But I swear if he hurts you or any  
member of this family I will hurt him in kind."

"I would expect nothing less." Lucius chuckled.

**Chapter 5 Burying the ax**

"Now please come with me. I'd like to get this settled as quickly  
as possible. It's not good for the baby."

A large sigh emanated from Draco, but with a nod he followed his  
father to the library, where Harry was sitting curled up in the  
chair where Lucius left him. He was crying silently. The house elf  
was handing him tissues.

The sight of a crying Harry Potter took Draco aback. It was getting  
too weird to see him like this again. Maybe it was hormones.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Harry said softly,  
wiping away tears with embarrassment.

Lucius looked pointedly at Draco. "Yeah, well I guess I understand  
that now. I won't cause any trouble as long as you don't hurt my  
father. So I guess a `welcome to the family' is in order."

"Thank you Draco. I swear I'll try not to embarrass you anymore."  
Harry said.

"You are not an embarrassment Harry," Lucius slid his hand into  
Harry's and held it tightly.

Draco shook his head. "This is so weird."

"Harry I know you've had a long day but my family wishes to be  
properly introduced. Then we can sit down and work out living  
arrangements, so you can get some rest," Lucius said softly.

"Are you coming to live at the Manor then?" Draco asked sounding  
defeated.

"IF IT BOTHERS YOU, I HAVE A PLACE OF MY OWN!" Harry suddenly  
roared, taking both the men off guard.

"Easy Potter keep your shirt on, it was just a question," Draco held  
up his hands in defense.

"Right, I – I guess I am getting a little tired." Harry ran a hand  
through his hair. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that. I don't know  
what's gotten into me!" Great tears were about to roll down Harry's  
cheeks. Lucius stepped forward and gathered Harry into his arms.

"Father did that's what," Draco smirked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry roared, leaping from Lucius arms. Draco tried  
to make a run for it but Harry followed him out into the hall. "YOU  
HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH TODAY! I NEVER PLANNED ON  
THIS! I DON'T NEED YOUR LIP DRACO MALFOY! YOU ARE JUST THE WORST,  
MEANEST, BIGGEST GIT I'VE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Harry ranted,  
following Draco throughout the house, much to the amusement of the  
Malfoy clan, who were cheering Harry on in his tirade, as they  
cleared a path.

Lucius was following behind, trying to get Harry to calm  
down. "Harry please, try to think about the baby…"

Harry turned and Draco sagged with relief as Harry found a new  
target. "TRY TO THINK ABOUT THE BABY? WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN  
DOING EVER SINCE I FOUND OUT? BUT OH NO, I CAN'T EVEN REACH YOU  
BECAUSE YOU'VE GONE ON A WALKABOUT! HERE I AM WORRIED SICK I'LL BE  
IN PRISON WITH A BABY IN MY ARMS BECAUSE I CAN'T GET WORD TO YOU! "

"Petit four?" Cassiopeia Malfoy asked Harry suddenly.

Looking down at the tray of tiny little finger cakes, Harry beamed,  
said thank you and popped one in his mouth.

"My poor dear, you must be so hungry and exhausted. No one  
understands at all do they?" Cassiopeia consoled. Seeing his  
opportunity, Draco hid in the far corner of the room. Lucius wiped  
his brow with relief, coming to stand behind Harry and  
mouthing `thank you' to his grandmother.

Harry looked down. "I am. I really, really am Mrs. Malfoy. I'm  
sorry, I don't know why I'm acting this way."

"That's quite alright Harry my dear. You just need to close your  
eyes for a bit of a lie down." Cassiopeia looked over Harry's  
shoulder and mouthed, "catch" at Lucius.

"Close…my…eyes," Harry said slowly and sagged back into Lucius' arms  
fast asleep.

"Quite the woman your grandmother!" Zeus said proudly, coming up to  
put his arm around his wife. "Put that all natural sleeping agent  
into those cakes with a spell when she heard your fellow on a  
rampage. He should be out for at least an hour."

Lucius sat down on the couch with Harry still in his arms. "I can't  
believe you did that mother!"

"Oh poo! He'll be just fine. Been through far too much and I won't  
risk my great-grandchild." Cassiopeia came over to brush Harry's  
hair out of his face. "Oh this baby will be adorable!" she cooed  
happily.

"Bloody powerhouse," Max said walking over. "How on earth did you  
wind up with Harry Potter? Granted, life owes you this after that  
bitch you were married to but…OW!" Cassiopeia had hit in the arm.

"You watch your mouth around my great-grandchild!" Cassiopia shook  
her finger in her grandson's face.

"Yes, grandmother," Max said, looking down. Zeus and Theo smirked.  
Lucius smiled. It was always nice to see someone else get in trouble  
for a change.

"It's a fair question grandmother," Romero asked. "How did you and  
Harry Potter get together?"

"Must have been some New Years party!" Zeus smirked as his wife  
blushed.

"Yes, it was," Lucius said softly, caressing Harry's face with his  
right hand.

"Oh my, come on Draco let's go!" Isabella grabbed her grandson,  
Draco by the hand.

"I've got some cookies in the kitchen with your name on it!"  
Cassiopeia called.

"I love you two!" Draco ran happily after them, not wanting to hear  
the story at all.

"So…" Max pulled out a chair and turned it around to sit  
down. "Details dear brother." The other brothers followed suit,  
pulling up chairs to hear, as the wives headed off for the kitchen.

"Ahem, I think I'll go see if they need some help," Zeus blushed  
slightly and headed off for the kitchen with his Theo following  
gratefully behind.

"Well?" asked Romero. "I gather you were drunk."

"You didn't take advantage of him did you?" Malcolm asked with  
concern. He'd always looked up to Lucius ever since they were  
children and it never really died away.

"Let him talk!" Marius growled. "You're going to wake him up!"

Lucius looked down again as Harry stirred in his arms, curling in  
toward his chest. He smiled and ran a hand down Harry's cheek. When  
he looked back up it was to see several raised eyebrows and one  
beaming Max, all waiting to hear about the night in question.

**Chapter 6 The Enchanted Evening**

Well, it was the annual New Years party at the Ministry. Harry was  
a special guest of honor."

"Since he killed old lizard lips," Max laughed.

"Don't make light of the powers he yielded at the final battle,"  
Marius snapped. He'd always thought a great deal of Harry Potter,  
realizing early on the burden he carried.

"Yes, well him. Everyone was drinking and so was Harry. Naturally,  
I can hold my liquor, but I don't think he is used to it," Lucius  
smiled, again looking down. The brothers looked at each other with  
smirks. "When the party was winding down I offered to take him  
home. I didn't want him to apparate or even floo in the condition  
he was in."

"Did he object?" Max asked. "Or were you flirting?"

Lucius smiled. Malcolm laughed. "Turned on the old charm didn't you?"

"He was rather charming himself," Lucius replied. "To continue, I  
took him home to his rather fashionable flat and he pulled me toward  
the bedroom."

"Did he really?" Romero asked in surprise.

"Pulled you or led you with kisses?" Max asked. Lucius smiled.

"Right-o, a bit of both then," Romero punched Lucius in the  
shoulder, as Malcolm scowled at him.

"Well, he pulled me down and I began to have second thoughts. He had  
the silliest grin on his face. But then he seemed to sober up and he  
told me how he felt, what he wanted…I couldn't stop myself." Lucius  
whispered, looking down at Harry again.

"Aww," Max said smiling happily.

"So what happened the next day?" Malcolm asked.

Lucius sighed. "Oh no, please tell me you didn't just leave before  
he got up!" Max growled. Lucius nodded and Max hit him in the  
shoulder. "I can't believe you! He must have thought you only wanted  
him for the sex!"

"But you didn't want to know if it had only been the alcohol on  
Harry's part," Theo said, coming into the room shaking his head at  
his son.

"Yes father," Lucius said with shame. It was true, all of it. There  
was no way he was going to stay to hear Harry scream when he saw  
them in bed together. He couldn't be certain that it wasn't just  
the alcohol talking the night before.

"But you are getting bonded, correct SON?" Theo growled at Lucius.

"Yes father, he agreed." Lucius replied.

The Malfoys cleared off toward the kitchen leaving, only Max behind  
with Lucius and Harry.

"Lucius, be honest here. Do you love him or are you just fulfilling  
duty?" Max asked in a whisper.

Looking down at Harry, Lucius asked himself the same question.

Do I love you Harry? I can't live without you. You occupy all my  
thoughts. Now you are having my baby. I want to wake up every  
morning with you in my arms. Was there a time I didn't love you?

"Yes, I do Max." Lucius whispered.

"Good," Max replied. "Does he love you?"

Feeling his chest tighten Lucius' mind raced to find the answer.

"Then at least, if I never see you again, I'll always have the  
memory of the one night my dreams came true."

"I think so," Lucius replied feeling unsure.

Max pursed his lips together, got up and pushed the chair back. "I  
hope so for your sake, I really do."

"Father?" Draco asked, walking over to the couch. "Is he going to be  
like that all the time?"

"I don't know Draco," Lucius said softly, not wanting to wake Harry.

"Obviously he's not too sure about coming to live at the Manor  
either. What are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"He can stay here for the meantime, if he wishes," Cassiopeia  
offered coming into the room, to offer her support to her grandson  
and great-grandson. "But he may wish to stay at his own house until  
the bonding ceremony. You two need to pick a date."

"Lucius?" Harry's eyes fluttered open. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Shh, you're at my grandparents house." Lucius held Harry a bit  
tighter.

"Malfoy Mission control," Draco grinned.

"I told you to take a little nap, remember dear?" Cassiopeia smiled.

"Wow, I must have really gone out like a light," Harry furrowed his  
brow in confusion. Then he looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry I went  
crazy like that."

"Would you two mind if I spoke to Harry alone for a few minutes?"  
Lucius asked.

"Of course not, come along Draco let's check on supper," Cassiopeia  
grabbed Draco by the hand and led him out of the room.

"Lucius?" Harry asked.

"We need to decide a few things Harry, if you are feeling better,"  
Lucius said as Harry climbed out of his arms.

"Like what?" Harry sounded ready to fight again.

"When you'd like to get bonded. Where you'd like to live. How you  
feel about me, things like that," Lucius looked away, trying not to  
be bothered by the fact Harry had moved from his arms.

"I guess the bonding should be soon, before word gets out," Harry  
looked down at his stomach absently running a hand over it. "I know  
I only live in a flat but it was home. I agreed to living at the  
Manor but only if it was okay with Draco. So I guess I will go home  
and start packing."

"I can send elves over for that, you shouldn't have to do that."  
Lucius smiled and pointed at Harry's stomach.

"Oh right. This takes a bit of getting used to," Harry looked  
away. "Why did you ask how I felt about you?"

"Well…" Lucius began.

"Harry do you have any dietary restrictions?" Isabella asked, coming  
into the room with a comforter in her arms.

Looking from Lucius to his mother, Harry said, "Um, no not really."

"Good," Isabella bent over and tucked Harry into the blanket.

"Um, thank you but I'm not cold," Harry said, surprised at the  
gesture.

"Oh don't be silly. I'm cold and that means you are too," Isabella  
patted Harry on the head and walked off.

Lucius snickered. "She believes that too."

**Chapter 7 Confused hearts**

"Well," Harry's eyes followed Isabella from the room until she  
disappeared around the corner, before untucking himself, "before she  
came in, you were about to answer my question about why you asked  
that."

"I'd like to know." Lucius looked at Harry wondering why he was  
stalling.

"I don't have a frame of reference Lucius. I've never been around  
people who loved each other. My dreams, my thoughts, even my future  
has been filled with you. But to ask me how I feel I …" Lucius got  
up unable to look into those confused green eyes any longer. Harry  
shrugged off the blanket and walked over to Lucius who was now  
standing, gazing out a floor length window. "Lucius, if I love  
anyone in this entire world, it's you."

"But you don't know," Lucius didn't turn back to face Harry.

"I feel more for you and this baby than I have for anyone doesn't  
that count?" Harry pleaded wringing his hands.

Lucius gulped. He felt his heart being torn in two. Should he say  
it was enough, that it would have to do? The silence lengthened and  
grew heavy. Was it a mistake to have slept with Harry when he was  
drunk? Did Harry know what love was? Would he grow to love him?  
Could he? Narcissa never had.

"Supper!" Isabella called out. A herd of well-meaning Malfoy  
brothers came surging forth from the kitchen along with a few  
giggling wives, sweeping Harry up with them and away from Lucius.

"Son?" Theo put an arm on Lucius' shoulder. "What is it?"

"I've really done it this time haven't I?" Lucius whispered, not  
sure his voice would hold steady.

"Son, I'm not sure what you are talking about," Theo put his arm  
around his son's shoulders.

"He's pregnant because I took him when he was drunk. Harry is here  
because the law decreed that he tell me. He'll bond with me because  
word will get out. The whole family is looking forward to this. But  
I'll be trapped in one more marriage with a spouse that doesn't love  
me. Except this time I love him, but it doesn't matter."

Theo's eyes filled with tears and his lip quivered. Lucius was his  
son and his pain was his own. "If it helps, Harry told me it was a  
mutual decision son. You didn't take advantage of him."

"Thanks father, but he's trapped. He doesn't love me. If it wasn't  
for this baby, we wouldn't be together. Please give mother my  
apologies but I don't have much of an appetite right now." Lucius  
coughed.

"I'm sorry son. But you are doing the right thing by the bonding."  
Theo patted his son's back before turning toward the dining room.  
Lucius hung his head. "I'm sorry too."

Harry looked up from the massive dining room table where he'd been  
studying the tablecloth, to see Theo enter the room, shake his head  
at Isabella and sit down. Lucius was conspicuously absent. He  
looked down trying to hide his tears as the Malfoys looked at each  
other. Max and Draco both moved to get up but with one look from  
Zeus they stayed put. Isabella stood and moved to sit in the empty  
chair by Harry, where it was presumed Lucius would sit. She began  
to spoon food onto Harry's plate but he only played with it as the  
family looked on with concern.

Draco threw his napkin down on the table. "What did you do Potter? I  
warned you not to hurt him!" He folded his arms and stared at the  
man sitting next to him.

Harry shakily stood up tears running down his cheeks. "Look, I'm  
really grateful for everything but I think I better go!"

"OH no you don't!" Cassiopeia lunged for his arm but missed as Harry  
disapparated right through her fingers. "DAMN!" she yelled as mouths  
dropped around the table, as the matriarch swore.

"Where's that son of mine?" Isabella growled getting up from the  
table.

Draco took off to find him but returned a minute later. "He's gone  
too."

"Bloody hell this all my fault!" Max yelled.

"What do you mean son?" Theo asked.

"Oh I made the mistake if asking Lucius if they loved each other!"  
Max got up from the table too.

"Ah, that's why it started. But it's not your fault Harry doesn't  
love our Lucius." Theo put an arm on his sons shoulder in a vain  
effort to calm him.

"Why not? " Draco asked sounding highly insulted.

"Your father didn't say," Theo shrugged. "He just doesn't."

"But Theo, did he say that he loved Harry?" Zeus asked his son.  
"Yes he does, but he sees this as another marriage that will drag  
him down." Theo shook his head.

"We are not losing a baby born by the likes of Harry Potter because  
my pig headed brother is too stupid to realize he needs to win him  
over!" Marius yelled loudly.

"I am not loosing my great-great grandchild!" Zeus roared like  
thunder and the room stilled. "Now. Fetch me those damn useless  
house elves. Draco, go find your father and get some of his blood.  
Theo you find Harry and somehow get a drop of his. Tell him too  
that we insist he comes to stay here or we will be grievously  
insulted! Take some house elves with you! Max you find some way to  
convince Lucius that he can win Harry back. Malcolm, Romero,  
Marius, you go too. Girls," Zeus looked over the assembled wives,"  
start preparing the backyard for a wedding. Isabella start planning  
the guest list." He looked around. "NOW!"

Everyone ran off in different directions while some disapparated  
away. Zeus sank into his chair. "I'm getting too old for this  
Cassie," Zeus said feeling the hands of his wife massaging his  
shoulders.

"Could have fooled me old man. Did you see them run?" Cassiopeia  
giggled.

"Nice to know I've still got it!" Zeus agreed.

**Chapter 8 Convincing and Conniving**

Max stood outside his brother's study with trepidation before he  
entered. Lucius sat staring out blankly over steepled hands. In a  
moment, Malcolm, Romero and Marius who all had grim looks of  
determination on their faces joined them.

"Lucius you need to win him over. Just turn on the Malfoy charm,"  
Max said softly.

"Why? He doesn't love me. It will be the same as before. Perhaps  
it would be better if I left."

"How will that solve anything?" Romero asked, throwing his arms into  
the air.

"He must feel something for you! What did he say?" Marius inquired.

"That he doesn't know what love is, but if he feels it for anyone,  
its for me. But he doesn't know for sure," Lucius turned away  
letting his curtain of hair hide his features. "Just go away."

"I think you need a brandy father," Draco came into the room  
and `tripped' over the rug falling and cutting Lucius' hand  
by `accident'. Quickly cleaning up the mess, Draco set the blood  
and glass aside. Then he quickly healed his father and gave him  
another brandy. The uncles looked at each other with matching smirks  
before going back to convincing Lucius he had to win Harry over and  
teach him what love is all about.

Draco apparated into his great-grandparents house, then had to clear  
his throat to get the two old lovebirds apart. Zeus pulled away  
from his wife, then saw Draco standing proudly with some of Lucius'  
blood on some glass. "Do I want to know how you got that?" Zeus  
asked in a gruff voice.

"Let's just say I've re-entered my clumsy stage," Draco  
smirked. "Now what?"

"Time to play in my lab," Zeus winked at his wife as the two strode  
off purposely.

But Cassiopeia was on a mission of her own. Seeking out Isabella,  
she wasn't surprised to see her daughter in law was waiting for her  
arrival. "What took so long?"

"I had to wait for Zeus to think he was doing something more  
important than me. Did you get the address?" Isabella rolled her  
eyes in understanding before holding out an address. They walked  
into the fire tossing the magical powder before them, called out the  
address then vanished in a blaze of green flames.

The sounds that met their ears caused both of the women to run over  
to Harry's bed. The young man was curled into his blankets,  
clutching his stomach and crying his eyes out. Isabella Malfoy  
reached him first and pulled the surprised man into her arms.  
Cassiopeia rubbed up and down Harry's back comfortingly. When Harry  
relaxed he looked at the women in confusion. "What did I do wrong?  
I told him that if I loved anyone it was him!" Both women sighed in  
relief, they had both worried Harry was losing the baby the way he  
was crying and holding his stomach.

"Oh dear, Lucius suffered greatly in his first marriage. He just  
needs to know that you love him," Isabella looked to her mother-in-  
law with concern.

"Do you love him Harry?" Cassiopeia asked the man gently as Isabella  
held on to him.

"I-I don't know! I've never been in love before." Harry wailed  
miserably.

"What does it feel like when you see my son?" Isabella asked in her  
smoothest voice.

"I think about him all the time. When I see him, it's like my heart  
stops or something. I just can't breathe. I hate saying goodbye to  
him. But it's so hard to know what he's thinking and what he  
wants! This is just taking such a toll on my emotions." Harry sat  
up and slammed a fist into his pillow. "How am I supposed to know?"

"When I see Zeus I smile from the inside first. Everything he does  
affects me. Even his most annoying traits I see as cute."  
Cassiopeia related. "I can't sleep unless his arms are around me at  
night."

"Theo melted my heart from the first time he kissed me. I wanted  
nothing more then to be his only love. From that point on I thought  
of everything in terms of what he would do or say about it. When he  
told me he loved me my world stopped. He's my everything." Isabella  
smiled. "What brought you and Lucius together?"

"Too much liquor really. But when he was going to leave me to sleep  
it off I stopped him. There was nothing else that I wanted then to  
be his, even if it was for one night. I knew it would be a dream  
come true. I can't live without him, not again." Harry began to cry  
again.

"Sounds like love to me," Isabella smiled.

"Indeed it does," Cassiopeia agreed. "Why didn't you tell him you  
loved him?"

"I've never loved anyone, or seen anyone who was in love. So…so, I  
really do love Lucius?" Harry smiled hopefully through his tear  
stained face.

"Yes, it certainly sounds like it. But if I know my son, he will  
soon start to try to win you over. Please come back with us. There  
will be hell to pay young man if anything happens to that bundle of  
joy you are carrying," Isabella shook her finger in Harry's face.  
Giving the two women big hugs in gratitude, they gathered up a few  
belongings and packed a bag for Harry to take back to the house.

**********  
"Lucius why must you be so stubborn!" Marius screamed in  
aggravation. "What he said to you is a clear indication that he  
cares a great deal for you!"

"He's right you know," Romero chimed in. "What was that bit about he  
wanted you to make his dream of being with you come true?"

"I think he loves you but just doesn't know it," Max said putting a  
hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Try to remember how he acted that night."

Lucius closed his eyes and pictured Harry beneath him, moaning,  
writhing, gasping and blissfully happy. Then something that Harry  
had said afterwards came to him. "Thank you Lucius. I've wanted  
this for so long. You mean so much to me. This means so much to  
me, that I could be yours even for one night." But then overcome  
with emotion Lucius had covered him once again in kisses. His eyes  
snapped open and his heart screamed for Harry. "Where is he?"

The brothers looked at each other with relief. "He's at his place  
last I knew. But knowing mother and grandmother they are  
undoubtedly at the house with him in tow." Marius smiled. "What are  
you going to do Lucius?"

"Show him what he's missing," Lucius said firmly then left the room  
with a crack.

"Um, does that last statement concern anyone else?" Romero asked  
raising his hand. He didn't feel any better when his brothers  
raised their hands in silent agreement.

"Trust Lucius to get it all wrong," Max sighed in exasperation to  
himself before they all poured themselves out a glass of brandy.

*********************************************

"Is this really such a good idea?" Draco asked Zeus with some  
trepidation. They had spent a long time now brewing the separate  
potions. But the longer they were at it he couldn't help think that  
this would backfire on them.

"Of course it is, have a little faith in the old man. We will  
probably only need one of them. At least at first." Zeus and Draco  
looked between the different potions. One was the "Truth Mirror"  
potion. It made the surface of the potion, when placed in a brass  
bowl, look like a scrying mirror. Any question asked, relevant to  
the person, would be answered truthfully. Another potion was the  
old "Soulmate" potion, which with the blood of one person showed  
their soulmate in its inky depths. The "Amorous", a love potion sat  
nearby in another beaker, which would make Harry fall madly in love  
with Lucius. There was also the "Inhibition" potion. The drinker  
would instantly lose all inhibitions around the person whose blood  
it contained.

"Zeus! Draco! Are you two still down there?" came the voice of  
Cassiopeia.

"Yes dear." Zeus called back as Draco tried to stifle a laugh at his  
great grandfather's obedience.

"Come up here right now! You'll catch your death of cold down  
there!" Cassiopeia ordered. Draco was now sniggering openly.  
Casting his great-grandson a dirty look, which shut him up  
immediately, they quickly set about putting the Amorous and  
Inhibition potions into vials before capping them off then put them  
into their pockets before heading upstairs.

Draco eagerly rubbed his hands together. "Cookies?" Isabella smiled  
and pointed to a plate on the counter in the kitchen. He froze in  
his tracks when he looked out into the living room. "Potter's back?"

"Now Draco, behave. Your father loves him. Harry loves him too.  
They just need sometime together. He's carrying a Malfoy and should  
be here where we can take care of him, at least until he moves into  
the Manor." Isabella scolded.

"This should actually make this a bit easier," Zeus smirked.

"Zeus Malfoy, what are you up to?" Cassiopeia's eyes narrowed into a  
dangerous glare.

"Father?" Theo asked coming around the corner. "Whatever potion  
you've made, better not harm my grandchild!"

"WHAT?" Lucius growled apparating just in time to hear "harm my  
grandchild. "No one is going to hurt my child!"

Several hands pointed to Zeus at once, no one wanting to bear  
Lucius' wrath. "Some family loyalty here would be nice." A foul  
look crossed the older man's face.

"I will not have you harm Harry or my child in anyway," Lucius  
growled.

"Me? I was just trying to help!" Zeus shrugged.

"Just let me handle things my own way, alright?" Lucius looked  
meaningfully around the room as he thought how the one look any  
Malfoy could ever master was innocence. "Hmm all guilty, it  
figures. Mother do you know where Harry is? I've just come from his  
flat and he isn't there but I felt your magic there." Isabella  
smiled.

"Yes darling, he's out in the living room, sound asleep." Isabella  
cooed in the tone that she knew would calm her son. Sure enough  
Lucius closed his eyes nodded then walked out to the living room. A  
smile crept over his face as he watched Harry doze. He took in the  
fact that Harry now slept with one hand kept possessively over his  
stomach. Lucius carefully sat next to Harry on the couch then slid  
a pillow and his lap under his head. He wondered if Harry slept so  
much before. After a bit of Harry watching and feeling rather  
content, Lucius laid his head back and dozed off.

Zeus slipped out and crept over to the pair. "Hurry!" Draco  
whispered and Zeus whipped out one of the vials dripping a few red  
drops onto Harry's slightly parted lips.

The young man stirred slightly, a thick, pink tongue darted out to wipe the drops from the  
lips. Satisfied Zeus put the vial back into his robe pocket before  
returning to Draco's side. Soon the females of the Malfoy clan  
gathered around talking animatedly about the wedding plans. Zeus and  
Draco were trapped unable to discuss their plan. By the time the  
women moved on to check on details, Draco and Zeus were  
exhausted.

"So which potion did you hit Potter with?" Zeus' eyes  
went wide as he reached down into his robe pocket and pulled out  
both vials. He had meant to keep them in separate pockets, but in  
his haste not be caught he had put them in both. "Uh-oh. I don't  
know."

**Chapter 9 Bunglers and Balling**

"You don't know? Great Grandfather! This is important!" Draco  
hissed. The older wizard looked from one to the other. Both were  
red and both stoppers looked firmly set in the tubes.

Draco could tell Zeus had no clue which vial it was. If it had been  
the inhibition potion, they would be able to tell when clothes  
started flying. But if in the meantime Potter told his father that  
he loved him, could Draco allow his father to believe it without  
telling him that he'd interfered. "Um, I think I hear my wife  
calling me," Zeus said quickly and left the room seeing the look  
Draco was giving him.

"Chicken," Draco said into the now empty kitchen. He crossed over  
to look into the living room. For the first time in his life he  
honestly hoped Harry Potter would wake up and ravish his father. It  
made him a bit ill but he found he was unable to tear his gaze away  
as Harry began to wake up.

Harry woke feeling warm and content. All he had dreamed of was  
Lucius and telling him how he felt about him. Opening his eyes he  
couldn't be happier to see Lucius had fallen asleep with him in his  
lap. Did it mean he was forgiven? Or was Lucius trying to win him  
over as the Malfoy women had predicted. He raised his hand to caress  
Lucius' cheek lovingly. The man stirred and captured Harry's hand  
pressing a kiss to the palm. "Harry. I shouldn't have left you  
like that. Not once did you show me by your actions that you didn't  
love me. Can you forgive me for being so thin skinned?"

Suddenly Harry's green eyes turned almost black. "If you fuck me  
into the mattress," Harry growled before kissing Lucius hard.

Lucius chuckled. "This is my parent's house Harry."  
"Please Lucius, I want you so much." Harry climbed into Lucius lap  
and began to rock his hips back and forth.

"Harry! What has gotten into you?" Lucius looked at him oddly. His  
inhibitions were higher when he was drunk and Lucius smelled a rat.

"Nothing yet and that's the problem!" Harry whined before attacking  
Lucius throat with wild abandon.

Draco smiled as Harry attacked his father wantonly. He had gotten  
the inhibition potion after all. At least he wouldn't have to  
explain that Harry didn't really love his father. He slinked away  
to go tell his grandfather.

Lucius picked up Harry who wrapped his legs around his waist and  
carried him into a bedroom before they made a scene. He lay Harry  
down on the bed and began to kiss him caught up in the passion  
radiating off of the man in his arms. As he kissed him he thought  
he detected traces of a potion. Now that the rat theory had been  
confirmed there wasn't much else to do except to `suffer' through  
curbing Harry's desire.

It had been a very long time since the lovers had held each other as  
they were now. It was as if they had never been apart. They were  
sharing more than their bodies but were re-bonding wizard to wizard  
as they had not been properly bonded magically before. When they  
first made love it was very physical, but now it went beyond that.  
The magic of the wizards and their future offspring filled the air  
with crackling energy.

Lucius pulled them both onto their sides, concern for the unborn  
suddenly filling him. He didn't want Harry to take his full  
weight. But Harry was out of his senses with desire and it was like  
fighting a tiger in heat. Using his strength Lucius forced Harry on  
top then spread Harry's thighs apart to make him straddle him.

He lifted the younger man's hips and prepared both himself and his  
lover quickly. Lucius had forgotten the mind-numbing heat of being  
within Harry's tight ring of muscle. After sliding past the inner  
ring of muscle he slid slowly in until he was deep inside his  
lover. They started a rhythm and once again Lucius was reminded of  
how `right' it had been the first time they shared their bodies.  
Feeling their orgasms building Lucius stroked Harry's erection,  
sending him over the edge. Harry's sounds of pleasure sent Lucius  
over the edge and to his relief he felt Harry sag against his  
chest.

Lucius was feeling pleasantly sated when Harry started all over  
again. They made love time and time again until Harry finally  
collapsed with exhaustion. Lucius had let Harry do most of the work  
hoping to wear off the affects of the potion he had obviously been  
given. With a certain amount of reserve left to him, Lucius managed  
to roll out from Harry, clean them both, tuck in Harry, and then went to  
find who had dared drug his lover.

When Zeus saw Lucius headed his way he braced himself for the  
worst.

Lucius took a deep calming breath before he began. "I sense your  
magic all over this. If this has harmed my child in anyway…"

"No! I never would do that!" Zeus pleaded.

"Good, because it's the only thing that is keeping me from killing  
you right now. I am taking Harry away from the `caring tendencies'  
of my family. He and I need time alone; to undo any damage this has  
caused us. The incessant meddling that is being done by this family  
is getting on my last nerve. We will in time take care of the  
bonding ceremony and it is wholly unnecessary for the family  
to `guard' him anymore. I do, however, seriously call into question  
what YOU consider a `good thing'. "

Turning sharply on his heel, Lucius strode back to his still  
sleeping lover. He stopped only once on the way to grab a gentle  
healing potion.

*  
He settled himself next to his lover and waited for him to wake up.

After about half an hour, Harry stirred and groaned.

"Harry?" Lucius whispered.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"Here takes this, it's a potion, it'll help. And before you ask,  
it's harmless for the baby." Lucius supported Harry so that he could  
drink the potion and laid him back down with care. When he turned to  
look at Harry again, he found green eyes focused on his face. Then  
Harry started to blush.

"Lu…Lucius, I suddenly had this image…. Did I … did we….." Too  
embarrassed, Harry buried his face into the pillow his head was on.

Lucius started to rub Harry's belly and heard a soft sigh.

"Yes, we did. All I can say is that some of my family members found  
it necessary to drug us. I've already told them off about it. I'm  
very sorry, Harry."

Harry tried to sit up and Lucius pulled him up and sat him in his  
lap. "Are you still angry with me Harry?"

Harry looked at him. "Well, not exactly angry, but I am confused  
Lucius."

Lucius nodded, making a decision. "I have a proposition for you  
Harry. Please listen and then tell me if you want to or not."

Waiting for Harry's nod, Lucius continued. "Okay, what I propose to  
do is this. There is one of my homes that no one in my family knows  
of. Not even Draco. I'd like us to go there, so we can talk without  
any interference. It is very clear we have a lot of talking to do  
before we can go through any sort of bonding. What do you think?"

Harry thought it over. "Will you be honest with me Lucius?"

"Yes Harry, but I expect the same. We need to do is as equals, or at  
least with the intention of entering our bonded state or marriage as  
equals, otherwise it won't work. And our child needs for us to be  
equals."

With a sigh, Harry leaned back against Lucius. "I think we should  
try Lucius. And you are right; if we stay here we will only get  
interrupted."

**Chapter 10 Hitting the road**

Lucius had a house elf pack Harry's things up and together they left  
for Lucius' secret estate. Not wishing to risk Harry's health or  
the health of their child, Lucius had insisted they go by car to the  
Manor. Harry was amused at the idea of Lucius Malfoy using anything  
so muggle as a car but found it more believable when a Rolls Royce  
pulled up.

Harry had hoped that they would talk some more but found it  
impossible to stay awake. Lucius smiled as Harry fell asleep beside  
him. He put his arm around his lover and pulled him close, until  
Harry's head lay contentedly in his lap. Lucius lay one hand over  
Harry's stomach in amazement that any of this was happening.

His mind drifted back to Tibet and how very hard he had worked to  
rid himself of his feelings and attraction for the green-eyed man.  
But all that time Harry had been alone and facing morning sickness,  
exhaustion and most certainly fear. A stab of guilt filled Lucius.  
Why had he run? He was never one to run before, yet something about  
being with Harry had unhinged him like no other.

"Lucius?" Harry whispered with concern.

Blinking in surprise Lucius looked down. He had not realized that  
Harry had woken he was so lost in his thoughts. "Harry? I thought  
you were resting."

"I was but I could feel that something was wrong. Are you mad at  
me?"

"Mad at you? Whatever on earth for?" But as Lucius said the words  
he saw the reaction in the green eyes and realized he had made a  
grievous mistake to belittle the younger man's concerns. "Harry you  
have done nothing at all that would make me mad at you."

"But you look…upset."

"I was trying to determine why I felt the need to distance myself  
from you. It was an error on my part, one I hope to rectify."  
Harry curled into a ball. Lucius moved the dark fringe that had  
fallen over his face. "Harry?"

"It's nothing," Harry replied.

"We promised each other honestly," Lucius reminded him.

"Right. Well, I don't know how to say this. You just sound so…cold  
sometimes," Harry shivered.

Lucius reviewed what he had just said and supposed it sounded a bit  
stuffy. "I forget sometimes I can lower my guard around you. Bear  
with me my lover." Harry's whole face lit up at the term.

"I like that," Harry admitted.

"Yes, I can see that," Lucius replied before nudging Harry up with  
his knees while lowering himself down for a very long kissing  
session.

Before long they arrived at a small estate that seemed very  
friendly. It was a warm brown Tudor style estate, covered in vines  
with huge garden beds surrounding it. "Do you like it my lover?"  
Lucius helped Harry sit up smiling at his swollen lips and glazed  
eyes.

"Wow, it's perfect," Harry beamed taking in the trees, small brook  
and gazebo. Lucius helped him out and led him on a tour around the  
charming estate and home. "It's great but…" Harry fidgeted.

"But?" Lucius couldn't imagine why Harry looked so upset.

"Lucius I have to GO!" with that Harry ran off down a hallway  
leaving Lucius chuckling in his wake. He'd forgotten how much  
pregnancy made one need to use the bathroom all the time and take  
naps. With a glance to the mantle clock he realized the hour and  
sent the house elves to make something for Harry to eat.

When Harry reappeared he looked both relieved and  
embarrassed. "Well, so much for the mystery in our relationship."

"Considering you are carrying a Malfoy you are lucky you don't have  
heartburn," Lucius winked and Harry felt much better. "Come, dinner  
is being readied." Harry followed and was led to a small sun-filled  
dining room he recalled from their tour.

As the table was filled with steaming trays of vegetables in sauce,  
chicken and roast beef, Harry thought he was in heaven. Lucius  
watched with a smile as Harry dug in eating ravenously. He  
smothered a laugh as Harry snuck a roll off of his bread plate.

When they were done Harry was introduced to the house-elves and  
staff. Then Lucius took him for a stroll around the gardens. But  
sensing Harry was tiring again he led him back inside showing him at  
last their bedroom.

Harry looked around the room in awe. It was done in a soft palate  
of light blues and creams. A large bed graced one wall and closets  
on the opposite wall. A large balcony led off the room to overlook  
the gardens. Harry walked out to the balcony and smiled looking  
over the fountains, which were lighting up in the twilight.

"Do you approve?" Lucius came up behind him wrapping his arms around  
his waist.

Harry leaned contentedly into the strong body behind him. "It's  
absolutely perfect. But where are we?"

"Holland," Lucius smiled at Harry's amazement.

"But how? We weren't in the car that long!" Harry stammered.

"Magic Harry, That car operates the way the Knight bus should.  
Didn't you notice?"

"Um, no," Harry admitted feeling foolish.

"Well I'll consider that a compliment, that I kept you so  
distracted."

"I enjoy being distracted by you." Harry smiled looking at the view.

"Well, then let me distract you some more," Lucius whispered against  
his neck pulling him back toward the large bed.

Harry was all too happy to let Lucius guide him to the bed. This  
time Lucius let him have full rein. He eased the clothing off  
Lucius' broad shoulders licking and nipping at the soft skin he  
found at the sweet juncture of his shoulder and neck. As Lucius  
moaned in response Harry smiled happily moving ever lower.

Lucius was being driven crazy by the soft touches of his lover as  
his hands investigated each curve and dip of the planes of his  
stomach and chest. Harry's magic, was a combination of power,  
innocence and strength. It was making Lucius drunk with need.  
Harry was growing impatient and laid down pulling Lucius on top of  
him.

Harry felt himself being quickly prepared. He yelled out Lucius'  
name as he felt the familiar strength of being filled with Lucius  
desire. Smiling at his ability to turn Harry into a writhing mass  
of desire, Lucius began to slowly thrust back and forth. But Harry  
was having none of it grabbing Lucius firmly and driving himself  
back for more.

Soon screams of the two lovers filled the air as they climaxed  
together. Lucius was careful to lay aside his lover, whispering  
cleansing spells before pulling Harry to him. Within minutes Harry  
was asleep on his chest. Lucius kissed his head before joining him  
in slumber.

**Chapter 11 Keeping Confidences**

Neville Longbottom was walking along through Diagon Alley when he  
heard some familiar voices.

"Oi! Neville!" Turning to see where the origin of the voice, he was  
tackled into a hug. "Bloody hell where have you been? I haven't  
seen you in ages!"

Pulling away Neville saw the freckled face of Ron Weasley. "Ron,  
air!"

Laughing, Ron pulled away and looked Neville over. "Well you look  
good, mate! You still a healer?"

"Oh yes, still doing that. Say, how's Harry? I haven't seen him  
for a bit. I thought he would have gotten back in touch with me by  
now." Neville asked with concern.

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked all in a rush.

Neville's eyes went wide. Surely Harry would have told Ron he was  
pregnant? "Um, can't say, patient confidentiality and all that. You  
mean to say you haven't seen him?"

"No why? Look what the hell is going on with Harry?" Ron demanded.

"Harry? Something is wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked coming up to  
join them. "Neville? OH no, is he ill?"

"Um, look I really can't say. You have to talk to him. Don't you  
know where he is? I sent an elf to his flat but didn't get a  
response." Neville was growing increasingly worried now. Where the  
hell was Harry?

Neville gasped for air as Ron's meaty hand clenched around his  
throat and he was pinned to the nearest wall. "WHAT'S WITH HARRY?  
WHY DOES HE NEED AN ELF? WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU KEEPING FROM US  
NEVILLE?"

Hermione was screaming, pounding on Ron until he let go. Neville  
slumped down the wall choking and gasping for air.

"Ron, he can't answer, don't you understand?" Hermione tried to help  
Neville up.

"Let's just hit him with a truth spell," Ron took out his wand.

"Honestly, Ronald! All healers are covered by a counter-spell to  
that to protect patient confidentiality." She shook her head and led  
Neville over to a small bench. "Now Neville are you okay?"

"Yeah, I th-think so," Neville gasped.

"Ron, go get Neville something to drink!" Hermione shook her finger  
at Ron who grumbled but did as he was told.

"Neville just nod your head `yes' or `no'. Whatever Harry has it  
won't kill him will it?" Hermione pleaded.

The healer shook his head slowly, massaging his throat.

"Does this have anything to do with another person?" Hermione  
whispered.

Neville's lips went tight and he refused to answer. Ron came back  
with a drink for him looking slightly abashed. "Look mate, I'm  
sorry, alright? But you know Harry and I go way back. I haven't  
heard anything from him for awhile, Christmas I suppose."

After sipping some pumpkin juice Neville recovered his voice enough  
to be able to speak. "I can tell you I saw him a few weeks after  
New Years. He was ill, but it was not life threatening. I expected  
to hear from him again, but as of yet, have not. If I hear from  
him, I'll ask him to please get in touch with you two. All right?"

Ron put his arm around Hermione who looked very concerned. "Right."  
He shook Neville's hand and, apologizing once more, disappeared into  
the crowd.

Neville frowned as he watched them go. If Harry wasn't keeping in  
touch with Ron and Hermione, it only spelled one thing in his mind.  
Malfoy. The question was Draco or Lucius? Either way it completely  
explained why Harry had not told his best friends. Neville turned  
in his tracks and went to the postal office to send Harry an owl.

***  
It was a beautiful morning in Rotterdam. The Netherlands house was  
a secret favorite to Lucius since it was his own private haven. No  
one knew of this place. He turned to see Harry still asleep in the  
large sleigh bed. His dark lashes fluttered peacefully as he  
quietly snored. Lucius watched him enjoying the peacefulness that  
was on his face.

A very small bump was now visible where the baby was growing.  
Lucius was still in shock sometimes about this situation, but he  
couldn't be happier about it, either. Looking at his pocket watch  
he saw it was mid-morning. Perhaps it was time to wake his lover.  
He had hoped to take him on a canal ride if his stomach was settled  
this morning. Harry's morning sickness seemed to have finally  
ebbed.

Seeing something heading toward the balcony out of the corner of his  
eye, Lucius turned to see an express owl arriving. It fluttered for  
a minute then flew inside to the bedroom. Clearly the owl was not  
to be put off for its intended recipient. Lucius sighed and went in  
to wake Harry.

"Harry, my sweet. Time to get up, love. There's an owl here for  
you."

Rolling over from his side to his back, Harry let the owl give him  
the letter. Lucius gave it some treats and water before it zoomed  
off again. "Who is it from Harry?"

"My healer wants to know where I am, how I am, and why he hasn't  
heard from me. He's not very pleased with my lack of pre-natal  
care. Oh-uh…"

"There's more I take it?" Lucius sat down next to Harry and put a  
hand on his knee.

"Apparently he ran into Ron and Hermione who are now frantic that  
I'm in serious trouble. He couldn't say anything to them because of  
patient confidentiality but requests to get a fire call within the  
next day before he alerts the authorities." Harry laughed.  
"When was the last time you saw a healer?" Lucius asked with  
concern.

"Um, when Neville told me I was pregnant," Harry picked at the  
sheets.

Lucius frowned. "Why didn't you tell your friends about the baby?  
Are you ashamed it's by me?"

"Oh no Lucius, it's not that! I've been so busy with trying to  
track you down, then meeting your family. Really Lucius, I love  
you. I'm not ashamed, although they'll take it about as well as  
Draco first did."

Lucius smiled remembering the body bind he had to put Draco in when  
he first found out. "I love you, too. But I must really insist  
that you fire call your healer immediately. Or else I will, ex-  
Gryffindor or not Mr. Longbottom has excellent credentials. And…"

Harry put his hands up. "Okay, I give. Could you please see about  
having a tray sent up and I'll toss on some clothes and call him."

Lucius gently kissed Harry's forehead. "Very good. I'll be right  
back. I must admit I'm curious to hear what he has to say."

"Um, Lucius?" Harry bit his lip nervously.

"Yes, love?" Lucius wondered what else he didn't know.

"Neville doesn't know that you're the father," Harry looked up with  
eyes pleading for understanding.

Pale eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, we are about to be  
bonded. It's high time he knew. I shall return." Lucius stood up  
stiffly and Harry watched him go, seeing the hurt on his face.

Harry slowly got up and as he dressed, let himself think about how  
to handle Ron and Hermione. He closed his eyes, realizing he'd also  
neglected to tell Remus, who had become his surrogate godfather.  
Molly and Arthur wouldn't take it well either. He could just  
picture Hagrid falling over after yelling and screaming. Harry  
gulped down the nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach that  
suddenly overcame him.

Once dressed, he made his way to the fire to call Neville: but the  
feeling overcame him again added to with dizziness. Harry had a  
sudden lightheaded feeling before he blacked out.

**Chapter 12 Fretting and Fainting**

Lucius was walking through a park in Rotterdam. He was lost in  
emotion and it didn't sit well with him. Hadn't Harry told anyone  
about them? Was he ashamed of being with him? Or was he  
embarrassed about being pregnant? Granted he himself hadn't even  
had time to tell Severus yet…but still why didn't Harry tell his own  
healer?  
i  
_Really Lucius, I love you. I'm not ashamed  
/i_  
Harry's words floated back to him and Lucius felt stupid for  
doubting him. He had just begun to walk back when he had a chill go  
up his spine. Something was wrong. He could just feel it.  
Standing in the shadow of a building so as not to be seen Lucius  
quickly apparated to the house.

"Harry? Are you still here?" Lucius called out feeling more anxious  
by the second. Perhaps Harry had gone to see Healer Longbottom? He  
strode swiftly in a flurry of robes to the bedroom. He glanced at  
the bed, which was empty, then over to the fire, when his eyes saw…

"HARRY!" Lucius yelled then quickly dropped to Harry's side. He  
threw some powder into the fire with his free hand. "NEVILLE  
LONGBOTTOM!"

Neville's face popped into the fire without delay. "Mr. Malfoy?" He  
asked with surprise.

"Harry's collapsed!" Lucius yelled.

Neville blinked in surprise, turned to grab something, and then came  
through the fire with a bag in his hand. He started in surprise to  
see Lucius Malfoy cradling Harry in his arms. Neville administered a  
pepper-up that was safe for pregnant males then waited for him to  
steam. A slow vapor began to issue forth from Harry's open mouth  
and he began to come around.

"Lucius," Harry gasped.

"Harry, oh Merlin, are you all right love?" Lucius brushed away  
Harry's hair from his forehead then lowered a kiss to it, while  
Neville sat down with a loud thud.

The two men looked to the healer. "Um, surprise?" Harry chuckled  
with a cough.

"Before you ask, I am the father of the child Harry is carrying. We  
are planning to get bonded. We are simply taking some time to  
reacquaint ourselves in quieter surroundings than Malfoy Manor.  
Harry, however, has not collapsed before." Lucius looked back to  
Harry once more. "May I ask why he did?"

"Just Harry being Harry," Neville shook his head then laughed. "Oh I  
have to call Collin,"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"So he can take a picture when you tell Ron and Hermione!" Neville  
laughed and was surprised when Lucius chuckled as well.

"You would have done well to have a picture of my face when I found  
out." Lucius amended. "But I would like to know what is wrong, and  
what you meant by that enigmatic comment!"

"Well, let's get him up on the bed, shall we?" Neville was laughing  
still and Harry could tell it was a nervous one. He looked at Lucius  
who was getting upset at his question not being answered. "Just  
please give me a moment to make sure."

Once they put Harry on the bed Neville began to examine him. After  
a bit he sighed. "Harry, I want you to start taking better care of  
yourself! You're dehydrated and undernourished. You can't keep  
eating like you did at school. That's a living breathing being in  
you who needs you to take care of it! I thought it was the case that  
you were still barely eating when I saw you had collapsed!"

"Can you draw up a menu plan and I'll make SURE he'll stick to it,"  
Lucius replied.

"I had sent over a house elf to tend to you. Should I send him  
here? He is specially trained in cases like these," Neville  
suggested.

"We would be most grateful," Lucius said.

"Hello! I am here you know," Harry complained.

"Harry, for once in your life let someone help take care of you.  
I'm quite aware this is a new situation for you but I must insist."  
Neville replied.

"Mr. Longbottom, I had hoped to take Harry on a boat ride of the  
canals," Lucius stated with concern wondering if it was such a good  
idea.

"Canals? Where are we?" Neville asked looking around the room for  
the first time.

"The Netherlands," Harry smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Okay, I think the fresh air is a good idea. But I want you to rest  
before and after the ride," Neville patted Harry's hand. "I will  
see you in a two weeks, or I will owl you to find you!"

"Please owl first," Harry asked.

"Sure," Neville packed up his bag and began to leave. Lucius kissed  
Harry once more on the forehead and went over to speak with Neville  
before he left.

"Mr. Longbottom a minute if you will?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Neville replied.

"Did Harry collapse solely because he's not been eating enough? How  
far along is he? Is the baby well?" Lucius asked in a rush.

Neville smiled. A nervous parent was a good parent. Perhaps Harry  
hadn't lost his mind as he'd suspected. Hadn't Lucius shown concern  
and love toward Harry and the child?  
"He seemed to simply faint. It happens in pregnancies. But his  
eating habits and dehydration were probably the catalyst. The baby  
is well, so far. How far along? Well he conceived on New Years, as  
I think you are aware, so four months?" Neville winked and left  
through the fire thinking that Lucius wasn't so bad.

Returning to his office Neville sent off an owl to Ron and Hermione  
to let them know he'd seen Harry who was well and happy. He could  
only hope Harry would contact them soon, with a smirk he next owled  
Collin. He would have to get a picture of their reactions! Then he  
laughed out loud wondering if Severus Snape knew and how Draco must  
have taken the news.

**Chapter 13 Severus' letter**

Harry was subjected to a full, large breakfast with pampering by  
both Lucius and a new house elf Neville sent over, called Scratchy.  
After the third pillow fluffing, Harry was getting irritable. It  
didn't help his mood that he had yet to think of a way to break the  
news about Lucius and their child to his friends without it  
resulting in World War III.

"ENOUGH!" Harry finally bellowed as the elf moved toward his pillow  
again.

"Lucius?" Harry pleaded," You said we could go out on the canals."

"So I did my love, but I can see something else is bothering you,"  
Lucius made small shooing gestures at the elf to make it leave the  
room.

"When did you learn to read me so well?" Harry snapped.

Lucius smirked noticing the mood swings were starting. "You are an  
open book to me. Now tell me what has you so bothered and we can  
work through it," Lucius kissed Harry's palm making him  
smile. "That's better, let's get you dressed and ready for our  
outing and we can talk about it as we sail."

Harry nodded happily and got up gingerly, the feeling of swaying on  
his feet still too fresh in his mind. Lucius left allowing Harry to  
dress and waited outside on the adjoining balcony. He realized that  
telling others about their relationship was the subject bothering  
Harry; in truth he was concerned how it would go as well. He would,  
however, make sure Harry did not see that. He needed to be strong  
for his lover.

As the spring breeze blew his hair around Lucius moved to tighten  
his hair clasp.  
"I wish you wouldn't, your hair is so beautiful," came a husky voice  
from behind him. Lucius rolled his head back to feel the gentle  
hands of his lover caress his hair, letting it slip through his  
fingers. Harry took the clasp from Lucius' hands. "Now we're ready  
to go."

Twenty minutes later the couple was cruising down the canals of  
Rotterdam. Harry was laying back on Lucius' chest occasionally  
pointing out a breathtaking sight. "We need to tell people about us  
Harry." Lucius began.

"I don't want to disrupt this," Harry sighed unhappily, waving his  
hands about as if to encompass the tranquility.

"They deserve to know. The question is, do you want me with you when  
you tell them?" Lucius asked.

"Can't I just send them an owl?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry," Lucius turned his head to look into his lover's eyes. "The  
bonding invitations can be sent by owl, not news of us. They cannot  
break apart what we have," Lucius slipped his hand down to caress  
the small lump where their child was growing.

Smiling Harry covered Lucius' hand with his own. "Then let's tell  
them at once and all together." Lucius nodded before covering  
Harry's soft lips with his own. Nothing more was spoken about it  
during their cruise.

When they walked through the park on their way back to the house,  
Lucius broached the subject once more. "I believe that perhaps I  
should tell Severus on my own."

"I am so not going to fight you on that one, the man still scares  
me," Harry shivered involuntarily. "Are you really best friends?"

"I could ask the same of you and the Weasel, um, Ronald," Lucius  
shivered.

Harry chuckled. "Point taken, Remus will hit the roof." A furrow  
appeared on Harry's forehead.

"Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten about him," Lucius was suddenly not  
feeling less than thrilled with the whole group encounter idea.

"Owls," they turned to each other and said at the same time.  
Laughing they held each other for a moment before continuing on  
their way feeling much better.

Remembering Healer Longbottom saying that Harry needed to rest after  
the canal trip, Lucius tucked Harry into bed. It only took a few  
minutes before Harry was sound asleep. Slipping quietly out from  
underneath Harry's limp body Lucius began to formulate what he would  
say to Severus. With a sigh, Lucius looked over his letter. Severus  
would fly into a rage. There was not a doubt in his mind. He sent  
it out by express floo owl, knowing it would reach Severus in  
minutes.

Severus Snape was sitting down having lunch in the Great Hall when  
the usual owls swept through the room. His head snapped as it  
turned and his coal black eyes immediately saw the owl coming from  
the direction of the fireplace headed straight for him. Dumbledore  
and McGonagall looked at him nervously. Severus hadn't been in a  
good mood since New Years when he'd heard rumors about his friend  
Lucius Malfoy being involved with someone new. Since that time,  
he'd neither heard from his long time friend and had grown  
increasingly moody and irritable.

The entire Hall seemed to sense the tension at the Head table as the  
Potions Master ripped open the envelope.  
i_  
Severus,  
/i_  
The Potion Master sighed as he recognized Lucius' fine, neat  
handwriting.  
i_  
I strongly advise you to sit down before you read the rest of this  
letter. If you are with a class please wait to read this until  
after you are through with them and alone.  
/i_  
Severus' lips became a fine thin line on his face. Several students  
left the hall quickly.  
i_  
Regretfully, between my trip to clear my head and this current trip  
to spend time with my lover I have not contacted you to bring you up-  
to-date. It was during New Years I consummated my relationship with  
my lover. He is now with child and we couldn't be happier. Draco has  
been informed as well as my family.  
/i_  
Gripping the side of the table Severus' hand shook as he read on.  
Students began to run from the room.  
i_  
Indeed, most of them knew of the coming addition to the Malfoy fold  
then I did. I was out of the country when his condition was  
discovered. It was a trip that I had hoped would help me deal with  
my intense feelings for the young man. But it only intensified  
being away from him. We plan on being bonded very, very shortly.  
/i_  
Glasses and plates on the Head Table began to shake as Severus read  
on.  
i_  
I hope by now you are sitting down, and that we can still remain  
friends._

The identity of my lover and betrothed is Harry J. Potter, soon to  
be Harry P. Malfoy.

Lucius  
/i  
"!" Severus roared in rage and  
stormed from the room, leaving a shuddering few brave students and  
Professors in his wake.

**Chapter 14 A Bad Reaction**

Severus swooped down into the dungeons of the school. His mind was  
filled with fury.

Potter! For his entire life it was Potter, the golden child. Then  
it was Potter the Boy Who Lived. After the battle it became The Man  
Who Killed Voldemort. In between it was years of protecting the  
Savior of the Wizarding World, years where he suffered playing the  
double agent. In that time his only sanctuary was within the walls  
of Malfoy Manor with his long time friend Lucius Malfoy. Now Potter  
had taken even that from him.

Snape slammed the door behind him and bellowed once more. Allowing  
his anger to vent he began to throw his cherished collection of  
daggers at the door. As each one bit satisfyingly into the wood,  
Snape's mind started to work. There was no way he'd allow his  
friend to become trapped by Potter.

The problem was the entire Malfoy clan already knew! That whole  
family was pushovers when it came to children. He could not openly  
sabotage the bonding. There had to be another way! He threw the  
last of the knives in succession then went to retrieve them. Damn  
that Potter! Why of all people did he have to get his claws into  
Lucius his only true friend?

More over how could Lucius do this to him! Lucius knew he hated  
Potter. Surely it was a one night fling that had resulted in this?  
Did Lucius even know for sure the child was his?

Severus smirked. There were always rumors about Potter in the  
papers. All Severus had to do was to plant the seed of doubt.  
Lucius would quickly mistrust Potter, and Potter would run off to  
his little friends in shame. They in turn would surround Potter and  
even if Lucius changed his mind to believe his lover, it would be  
too late.

A wicked laugh escaped from his lips, which escalated into a roar of  
laughter. He moved over to the writing desk to reply to Lucius'  
letter. When he finished he sent it back by the same speedy means  
Lucius had. With a large sinister smile he returned to his teaching  
duties.

Harry woke up feeling better for his nap, but where was Lucius? He  
got out of bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Spying a large  
mirror he stepped in front of it. Lifting his shirt and lowering  
his pants a bit he looked at the small lump where the baby was  
growing.

It was an odd feeling of fullness in his lower abdomen. Yet he was  
starting to feel excited about it all. Lucius loved him, cared for  
him and would care for their child. Harry was no longer `just  
Harry' but was soon to be a Malfoy.

The entire Malfoy family had accepted him. Even Draco, after some  
convincing, it was all coming together. Christmas would be  
celebrated with his new family, husband and their child.

Harry gulped. When had anything ever gone right for him? Something  
was going to go wrong he just knew it. Then he remembered he had to  
write the Weasley's and Remus. Undoubtedly that was the uneasy  
feeling, Harry assured himself. If Remus and the Weasley's could  
accept this then hopefully they would in time.

Summoning up his Gryffindor courage Harry began to write his  
letters. It took him quite sometime to write what he deemed as  
acceptable and he was keeping the house elf Neville had sent busy  
with cleaning up his wads of parchment that littered the floor.

Scratchy kept pulling at his ears and was very much relieved when  
Harry finally put a seal on the scrolls. As the elf toddled off to  
post the letters, Lucius walked in to the room. "Why didn't you  
tell me you were up?"

He kissed Harry with purpose leaving them both slightly breathless.  
Harry smiled as his lover sat down next to him. "I haven't been up  
long."

"Were you writing all this time?" Lucius' eyes swept over the filled  
dustbins.

"Mostly, but I was thinking too," Harry leaned into Lucius smiling  
as the strong arms wrapped around him.

"May I ask what about?" Lucius kissed the top of his head.

"How much I love you and am looking forward to being part of a  
family," Harry gulped holding back the emotions.

"I only wish there had always been an `us'," Lucius rubbed a hand  
over Harry's lower stomach.

"If there hadn't then you wouldn't have Draco and I know how much he  
means to you. Especially now that I know how much children mean to  
your family." Harry covered Lucius' larger hand with his own.  
Together they caressed the gentle slope of Harry's belly.

"I feel as though we have so much to learn about each other yet,"  
Lucius admitted.

"Ask away," Harry chuckled as his stomach gurgled. Evidently it was  
time for another snack.

"How long did you want me before that night?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Do you recall when we made love that night I said it would be my  
dream coming true?" Lucius nodded alongside Harry's cheek. "I meant  
that. I guess I've been gay for awhile. But I've only ever wanted  
to be with you."

"I was your first wasn't I?" Lucius whispered.

Harry blushed and nodded. "Yes Lucius."

"I thought as much, you looked so excited yet so scared," Lucius  
brushed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "But why all those stories in the  
press all the time regarding your love life?"

"Lord Malfoy a letter for you," Bling the other house elf Neville  
had sent along to keep Scratch company handed Lucius the scroll.  
Harry hoped there wouldn't be any more along, they seemed to appear  
when you least expected them, something he'd never gotten used to.

"Do you mind?" Lucius whispered into Harry's ear.

"Go ahead love; I'm feeling a bit hungry." Harry turned to kiss  
Lucius then pulled away before it became too heated. Toddling off  
toward the kitchen his mind feeling much better he began to crave  
some banana pudding with pickles.

**Chapter 15 Poison Pen & The wolf**

Lucius watched Harry head off for a snack, smiling at the small  
waddle he'd begun to develop. Then he turned his attention to the  
scroll in his hand. He made himself comfortable in a large wing  
backed chair, near the balcony that overlooked the canal.

i_  
Lucius old man,_

I suppose congratulations are in order, however, given my feelings  
for Potter, you'll understand if that's as much as an effort as I  
can stomach.

As your oldest and dearest friend I must ask the following  
questions. After all you would do so for me, would you not? Your  
healer, I take for granted, ran a paternity test to assure the child  
is yours? As, well of course, ran all the necessary scans for the  
muggle sexually transmittable diseases there are? After all, I have  
no idea what the boy did in his summers do you?

Then there is all the wild after Quidditch celebrations, of which he  
figured prominently. You recall those? I know we've both grown old  
but I trust your memory is still as good as ever. I lost track of  
how many wizards and witches fell prey to the Malfoy Charm and made  
their way to your bed after a game. I suppose it was much the same  
for Potter, don't you?

I suppose since you seem determined to bring him into the Malfoy  
fold, may I at last get a chance to use a Veritaserum on him? After  
all, we both know he lied for years at Hogwarts to get the Holy Trio  
out of trouble, Draco can attest to that little fact. It may risk  
the child, but since it's highly unlikely it's yours does it matter,  
compared to the honor of the Malfoy Clan?

Your middle age must be hitting you harder than I thought to have  
you taking such a young man to bed. Did he fill your head with  
pretty tales of how you were his first or perhaps he'd always wanted  
you? Maybe he even said you were his knight in shining armor or his  
dream come true. Rubbish. A Malfoy would never trust foolish  
nonsense from a youth. What am I thinking?

I will trust that you've run all the necessary tests and given him  
the Veritaserum already. Understandably, I will not be stopping by  
any more. If you care to have tea or talk with someone with a  
lifetime of similar knowledge and experience, you know where you can  
find me. I imagine talking Quidditch and sex with Potter will grow  
quite tiresome after awhile, but that is what a fellow Slytherin is  
for.

Severus  
  
/i  
Remus Lupin was reading a book when an owl came fluttering into the  
living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. He didn't receive much in the  
way of mail, except from Harry. Yet it was not only that which kept  
Harry in his mind, but also, his concern since the young man hadn't  
written much since New Years. In that time his letters became fewer  
and fewer. It was also perfectly clear to Remus that Harry was  
hiding something. Hopefully this letter would finally hold some  
truths.

He made himself a fresh cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen  
table. Opening up the scroll he smiled to see it was indeed from  
Harry and rather long too.  
i  
_  
Remus,_

Please sit down; I have much to tell you. I'm sorry to say I  
haven't been completely truthful with you of late. There's been a  
great deal going on of which you are not aware. But as I was once  
told, it's best to start at the beginning so here goes.

We talked a few times about my feelings toward Lucius Malfoy. You  
were apprehensive, of course. I couldn't turn them off though.  
They grew until I fell in love with him. On New Years last I got my  
chance with him. It was just one night but it was so wonderful. He  
was uncertain but I convinced him that it was what I wanted and he  
finally gave in.

I didn't see him again and thought that one night would be all I  
would ever have with him, but it didn't stop my feelings or thinking  
about it all the time. A few weeks later I was in for a surprise,  
however, when I started to get sick.

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I called Neville. He came right  
over and gave me the shock of my life. I'm expecting Remus. Then it  
was several weeks but now its four months heading into five.  
Neville told me I had to tell the other parent. By wizarding law I  
only had so long to tell Lucius. I had no idea where he was and  
spent what seemed like forever trying to find him.

Finally, with nowhere else to go I went to his office, since my owl  
couldn't find him. It was at his office, when I was about to be  
turned away, that I met Theodore Malfoy. Lucius' father was very  
kind to me and let me cry all over him. It was embarrassing to say  
the least. Then who should show up but Lucius, wondering what was  
going on. It turned out he was on some sort of retreat.

It was then the news came tumbling out. I could have died of  
embarrassment as Lucius stood there in shock. I ran out and Theo  
followed me. Eventually, in time, everything was sorted out and I  
met the Malfoy Clan. Big family, let me tell you. It reminded me  
of the Weasley's except I was in what was like a castle and there  
was a lot of blond hair, not red.

We needed to get away though and just be with each other. So I'm at  
his secret getaway with him now. We plan on getting bonded and  
Lucius is thrilled about the baby and loves me! I don't know if  
I've ever been happier, or hungrier for that matter.

Please don't be mad at me Remus for not telling you sooner. I had a  
lot to sort out, as you can guess. I love Lucius and I really think  
this can work. I can finally have a family and I want you, as  
always, to be part of the family. Please owl me back, I'll be  
waiting, or rather we will be waiting. Wicked, that's fun to say.

Love,  
Harry

_/i_

_**Chapter 16 End of solitude**_

Remus sat in shock letting the paper flutter to the floor. He got up and forgetting all about his tea made his way over to the fireplace. Taking down the picture of the old gang he shook his head.

"Oh sure, I bet you're all having some bloody great laugh right? This isn't fair James. Lily the least you could have done was leave me some sort of manual! Sirius, honestly why did you leave me all alone, or Harry all alone for that matter? Harry needs you now. I need you now. Mind you, I always do."

"I could have used your help a time or two old man," came the reply.

"OH great, I'm hearing things now. Why should I not be surprised? After all you all leave me to deal with Harry. I was the one who dealt with him before and after the battle. It was me who had to protect him from the press. But I've blown it now! How the bloody hell was I supposed to know he'd go off and get pregnant by Lucius Malfoy?"

"WHAT?" Roared the disembodied voice.

Remus laughed. "Yes that would be your reaction exactly. I should never have bought that dented can of kippers."

"Lucius Malfoy?" came the disbelieving figment of his imagination.

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy! I tried to dissuade him, but there was a deep, desperate desire coursing through Harry. I suppose that it's a good thing you all are gone and can't see this. Imagine Harry pregnant with Lucius Malfoy's baby!"

"Sorry I think it's easier to believe the Dementors are selling Gryffindor shirts!"

"Well, my imagination is better than I thought. I don't even remember you saying that while you were alive. Oh, and get this Lucius and Harry are getting bonded."

"Blimey, that damn Malfoy honor. Does he even care about Harry?"

"Yes, so Harry says in his letter. Oh, I get to owl him back too. How the bloody hell do I answer him?"

"You'd be better of quitting while you're behind!"

"Dear Harry, how wonderful for you having a baby by the greatest pompous ass that ever lived!

"It's crazy!"

"Boy has too much of Lily in him. She would have forgiven Lucius everything too! Did you know he tried to kill Harry in his second year? That crazy house elf of Malfoy's stopped him. You know the same one that tried to protect him and almost killed him? Merlin's beard, I am so out of my league here!"

"For Harry's sake you better pull yourself together! Lucius will use him for the heir then dump him faster than you can say Quidditch!"

"Well, thanks for that lovely bit of imagery. Here I was just worried about the here and now, silly me."

"You've been many things Moony but silly was never one of them."

"Well, thanks. But since I'm around the bend, quite off my rocker talking to a picture it hardly matters. What do I tell him? If I tell him what I really think, that he should pack up his bags and leave that love shack he's in and come back to Grimmauld Place…he'll never listen."

"Probably be hurt and never forgive you what he considers his one shot at happiness."

"Right, I'll never see the baby and very probably Harry. Malfoy will lock him up tight if I hurt him."

"That's assuming he does love him."

"True, and if he doesn't then he'll still lock up Harry tight just to keep up the façade! How can Harry trust him? What do I do?"

Remus sagged to his knees and began to cry. He felt hands on his shoulders and jumped up, turning around to see who was there. A gasp died in his throat, as blackness overcame him and he lost consciousness.

**************************************************************************  
"I'm telling you Dad something is up with Harry. But I couldn't get Neville to fess up!"  
Ron Weasley was visiting his father for lunch at the Ministry when an owl tapped on the office window. Arthur Weasley smiled; he loved to be reminded he finally had an office with a window, instead of the closet he used to be stuck in for an office.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing. After all your mother's clock would have told us if he was in any danger." Arthur assured his youngest son as he opened the window for the regal looking owl that soared in. He frowned at it recognizing soot on it a sign of floo owls that delivered high priority messages. Treating the owl, he took the message then started slightly when he saw the message was for Ron and not him.

"Someone really wants to talk to you! Who's it from?" Arthur asked as he closed the window after the owl flew out.

"Dad! It's from Harry!" Ron tore open the envelope. Arthur sighed with relief. Ron had been going on and on his entire lunch break about Harry. He didn't seem to understand that as adults sometimes you just don't get to keep in touch with your friends as much as you once did.

"Probably going to tell you he had the wizard cold that's been going around." Arthur smiled but it quickly fell as he watched Ron's face turn ashen white. "Well, what's he got to say then? Ronald?"

"Dad, Harry he…"

"What? Harry what?" Arthur asked with rising concern.

"He's …uh…pregnant," Ron gasped.

"OH!" Arthur's eyebrows shot right up. Harry was gay. Who had he been dating? No matter, Molly would be beside herself with joy. "He's getting bonded isn't he?"

"Yeah Dad," Ron started shaking looking at his father in frank disbelief.

"So who's the other father?" Arthur asked curiously.

"M-Malfoy," Ron whispered, biting back tears.

"Draco Malfoy? Really? Well, this is a surprise. Of course, I should have seen it coming." He laughed. "All that rivalry in school! But a Malfoy! I never pictured Harry for the dangerous type." Arthur held back the wave of nausea that threatened to over take him. Molly would not take this well –at all.

"I think I'd rather that," Ron sputtered running for a bin to get sick in. Arthur frowned. Ron had a cast iron stomach. He took it upon himself to look at the letter. One thing about Ministry work is it had taught him how to scan a document rather quickly. He made a mad dash for his beloved window, a moment later, and got sick all over the side of the Ministry of Magic.

**Chapter 17 Faith & Love**

Lucius was shaking with rage. In his hand, the letter from Severus was being squished with a clenching fist of fury. For once he was happy and his oldest friend could not be happy for him? Run a paternity test? Sexually transmittable disease?

Did Severus think Lucius was so daft he couldn't tell a virgin in his own bed? Who cared what Harry did in his summers? He was abandoned at the muggles', in essence trapped. From what little Harry told him, he was more of a servant than a family member.

As for those after Quidditch celebrations, Severus seemed to have failed to notice that Gryffindor and Slytherin parties were wholly different. While a Slytherin party was like an orgy, the Gryffindors tended to think drinking butterbeer of all things was a good time.

It was an insult to ask that Harry should submit to using Veritas Serum on him. If they were already bonded Severus wouldn't have DARED to make such a comment. Perhaps Harry had his share of lies in Hogwarts to cover childish escapades out of bed in the middle of the night, but who didn't?

As for middle age, Severus was older than him. The reason he took Harry to his bed was because Harry had wanted him to do so. Lucius smirked thinking of the wantonness of what echoed across Harry's face that night. But, Severus had been correct in that Harry had said it would be a dream come true for him. Surely, that was a coincidence, nothing more.

So what if Severus wouldn't be stopping by anymore, after all, he had other friends. Lucius sighed; Severus had been his best friend for many years. When had their friendship fallen apart?

He didn't want to lose his friendship with Severus nor did he want anything to affect his relationship with Harry. Was there anyway to maintain both?

"Lucius what's wrong?" Harry asked taking his hand in his own.

Squeezing his hand, Lucius looked at Harry then cupped his face with his free hand. "Are you happy with me Harry?"

Harry frowned. "Yes, why do you ask? What's wrong?"

Lucius sat down, patting the space next to him. "Severus wrote me a response. It is not kind. I feel, however, in the interest of keeping honesty between us that you are aware of what he said. If you become unduly upset, I will not allow you to finish the letter. Bearing all that in mind, do you wish to read it?"

Harry smiled. "I appreciate that you are trying to protect me Lucius. To prevent any misunderstandings, yes I would like to read what has you so upset." Leaning up he kissed Lucius. "I'm blown away that you want to be so honest with me."

Lucius grabbed Harry holding him tightly; staring into the emerald eyes then kissed him passionately. Deep inside he felt the need to mark his younger lover, but knew he had to wait until Harry read the letter. He handled the crumpled up parchment to Harry and put an arm around him. Watching his lover carefully, he saw the hurt and pain fill it. Yet Harry was strong, truly beyond what most people credited him for, thinking he was only young and not capable of handling what life had to dole out.

Harry hung his head. Lucius pulled Harry's head over to his shoulder. "I wanted you to understand why I will no longer be seeing him. Our friendship has ended as of right now."

"Please tell me this is not my fault," Harry asked, with pain in his voice.

"The bottom line is that Severus' own petty jealousies and insecurities is what has failed in terms of our friendship. No Harry, it is not your fault. Our friendship has been strained for quite some time. I was able to shed my anger and resentment over the past. He could not move past it. Undoubtedly, he hopes this poison pen letter will come between us. "

"Has it? Come between us I mean?" Harry asked feeling all of his insecurities rising to the surface, his one hand rubbed over his swelling stomach.

Lucius held Harry close and apparated them to their bedroom. Harry grinned wickedly seeing the possessiveness in Lucius' eyes. Stripping them both of their clothing, Lucius spooned up against his lover. "What are you doing?" Harry asked wondering how they could make love in this position.  
"I want to make this last," Lucius growled gnawing on Harry's nape, reaching around to cup Harry's balls. Rolling them around in his hand he was rewarded with a soft moan of appreciation from his lover.

Reaching for the nightstand he took out a bottle of scented almond massage oil. Lucius wanted more then to make Harry his again. He wanted to make sure Harry knew his place in his life. Rubbing the oil between his hands to warm it he began to rub it into Harry's muscles. "Oh that feels sooo good," Harry sighed.

"Excellent, I meant for it to," Lucius gently rolled Harry a bit more then straddled him massaging his back in ever widening circles. He could sense the tension in Harry's expecting body lessen. Rolling Harry back Lucius straddled his legs, kissing the area where their child was growing he felt Harry's hand in his hair. Looking up he saw the raw emotion in Harry's eyes of what the gentle ministrations meant to him.

Lowering his body a bit more he took Harry in his mouth, while one hand held down his lover the other reached around to gently massage the area between his balls and ass. Harry moaned with pleasure, letting Lucius know he was doing everything right. He slipped an oily finger into the tight entrance of his lover then another. Harry arched upwards trying to drive himself into Lucius' mouth then back onto his fingers. Moving Harry back to his side, Lucius resumed his position of being spooned up behind him then stroked Harry's erection.

He gently pushed into his lover. "Lucius!" Harry yelled feeling his entrance make him feel not only complete, but also secure in their love. "Merlin I love you," Harry gasped as he began to sweat with the thrusting beat that Lucius had set.

"My Harry …mine… nothing will come between us… no one," Lucius panted between his thrusts. Moments later as they both climaxed over the edge, both realized how truly close they had become, in their own world of their own making, Severus' words notwithstanding.

**Chapter 18 Barriers & Coming Home**

Lucius stretched after the lovemaking session he'd had with his husband-to-be. They had both napped and he was now trying to work his way out from under Harry to get something to drink. Handing Harry a pillow, he was able to finally slip out of bed. With a smug smile at how out of it his sated younger lover was, he turned to leave the room. He got as far as the doorway when a blue light filled the doorway. Reaching out, Lucius touched it, the light shimmered but would not let him pass.

He tried several spells but could not get out of the room. Finally, frowning, he turned back to the bed. Surely this was Harry's doing. His lover was obviously becoming possessive.

"Harry, lower the barrier so I can leave the room," Lucius whispered.

"What?" Harry opened up his eyes slowly. "Lucius? Come back to bed."

"Love, I just want to get a drink. Lower the barrier at the door," Lucius repeated patiently.

"Lower the barrier?" Harry asked in confusion. At that moment, the magical barrier was released, causing a slight hiss sound as it evaporated.

Lucius looked back, nodding in satisfaction. "Thank you. I'll be right back."

Harry watched him go in confusion and whispered out loud," what barrier?" Then he yawned, shrugged and went back to sleep.

**  
Remus felt safe, secure and warm. "Come on, Moony, wake up. I know you can hear me."

"Dreaming," Remus muttered, sure that had to be the case. How else could he be hearing Sirius' voice? It wasn't the first time he had dreamed of his old lover.

"Come on, Love, let me look into those beautiful eyes," came the voice again. Remus smiled, this would be a good dream. Just so long as he kept his eyes tightly shut, it could continue on just so.

A soft chuckle echoed in his ear before a tongue licked it. Remus squirmed. Another chuckle, he squirmed again. "Reeeeemussssss, time for all wolves to wakey-wakey." Remus could feel himself smile, remembering how Sirius always went through this to wake him up.

"Remus, damn it, we haven't had sex in forever and I'm horny, but we can't bloody do anything with you all passed out on the floor. Well, we could but…" Remus sat up suddenly and turned to look. He stared in disbelief. "Yes, Love, it's me."

"Padfoot?" Remus gasped. "Sirius, is it really you? But how?" He could feel himself sway even on his knees.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus. "It's me, Remus, back from the dead. Surprise!" He laughed a mad sort of laugh then kissed Remus deeply. Time stood still as the lovers were reunited in that one passionate, smoldering kiss. When they broke apart, Remus could feel tears running down his cheeks.

"How?" He croaked as Sirius wiped his tears away.

"Where's the firewhiskey?" Sirius asked hopefully. "Same place?"

Remus nodded. Sirius kissed his forehead then brought back the bottle. "Trust me, you'll need this," Sirius told him then laughed. The words had barely been out of his mouth when Remus grabbed it from him and took a sizable swallow, bracing himself for the story.

**

Lucius came back into the bedroom with a glass of milk for Harry when the glass flew out of his hand. It hovered above Harry who was still asleep. Lucius frowned. Had Harry used his magic again in his sleep? Was the baby making him more powerful?  
Perhaps he should call Healer Longbottom?

Just then Harry woke. Seeing the milk, he smiled at Lucius," thank you." He took the glass out of the air and drank it down.

"Harry, your magic seems a bit out of control. Perhaps we should call the Healer?" Lucius asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously.

Lucius sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Harry's hand. "I didn't float that milk above you, Love. You levitated it right out of my hand while you were asleep."

"How could I do that?" Harry bit his lip.

With a chuckle, Lucius replied," You might be the world's most powerful wizard, pregnant by another powerful wizard, if I do say so myself," Harry giggled at this. Lucius raised an eyebrow and went on," we are bound to notice some eccentricities to your magic."

"It won't hurt the baby, will it?" Harry's hands flew to cover his rounded stomach.

"No, Love, but let's call your healer, all right?" Harry nodded and Lucius went to the fire to call Neville.

**  
"I think I'm ready now," Remus declared after downing another fortifying drink of whiskey.

Sirius nodded, wrapping Remus tightly in his arms. "I never really died. When you fall through the veil you enter a kind of limbo. You can't use your magic, but you don't really need it since you aren't hungry or thirsty. It's like being a ghost. I could still sense you and those who mean the most to me, " Remus smiled as Sirius continued." If a powerful wizard is going to be born, it can travel through this limbo before it is born. Just as wizards pass through it before they die."

Taking a drink of the firewhiskey Sirius began again." There I met a soul of a child to be born. It told me how to return to the land of the living, using an ancient magic it could weave for me using the names of those I loved who still loved me. So using your love, and that of Harry, plus the magic of the unborn child, I was flung out of limbo. I woke up in Hogwarts on the other side of the Mirror of Erised."

"That is unbelievable, yet here you are," Remus sniffed, caressing Sirius face.

"There's more. This child told me of it's destiny to bridge the last chasm of the good and evil, but it is in great danger as a result. It will absorb love from those around it. It will need to be surrounded by as much family, friends and love as possible or it will die and evil will return. Because of the magic it used, despite being in limbo, we have a special bond. I can feel it's magic, and I have to go to it. "

"But what if the parents don't want you there?" Remus asked after a few minutes of silence while he tried to digest the news.

"Remus, the baby is Harry's," Sirius smiled.

**Chapter 19 Padfoots shock or Not me**

Lucius placed the fire call but Healer Longbottom was out of the office with another patient. Using his Malfoy charm on the secretary who answered, he soon had the witch eating out of his hands. She promised to have the Healer see them next. With a smirk, Lucius pulled away from the fire.

He turned to see Harry with his arms crossed over his chest. "What am I going to do with you?"

"In regards to what exactly?" Lucius smirked. "I can think of numerous ideas off hand."

"You're an incessant flirt!" Harry scolded, trying to give his best glare. A small smile began to grow at the corner of Lucius' mouth as he slowly walked toward Harry.

"If I had not been using my charm on you on New Years, we might not be together," Lucius purred, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Well, I can't argue that. For a few minutes there I was wondering if you were a Veela," Harry chuckled, snuggling into Lucius' chest. "It bothers me though how easily you flirt with others." He lowered his head feeling idiotic for being possessive.

Lifting Harry's head with a finger, Lucius said," Listen to me. I love you and our child."

Suddenly Harry and Lucius found themselves back in the bed. Lucius laughed, "did you decide what to do with me, my love?"

"What happened?" Harry asked, sounding scared. Lucius stroked his stomach.

"Apparently this is what you wanted subconsciously," Lucius theorized.

"I wasn't even thinking about it," Harry protested. Lucius removed his hand to cup Harry's face, only to have it suddenly go right back to Harry's belly like a rubber band snapping back.

Lucius frowned. "Don't you like me touching your face?" After rubbing Harry's stomach, he then moved his hand to instead hold Harry's.

Harry moved their hands up to his face. "Yes, of course I do. I swear, Lucius, I don't understand what's going on."

Pushing aside his feeling of unease, Lucius changed the subject. "Did I tell you I remembered where I put Draco's toys?" He pointed toward a large wooden bench against the far wall. "It's filled with several family heirlooms. I'd forgotten I had them stored here."

"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up. Lucius nodded, happy to see the light return to Harry's eyes and began to kiss him. A happy sigh escaped Harry's lips, feeling Lucius' tongue caress his own.

**  
"But, Sirius, do you realize who the other parent is?" Remus asked nervously.

"No, why?" Sirius asked, a strange feeling of dread overtook him.

"Lucius Malfoy," Remus whispered.

Sirius laughed," Oh, I'm sorry, Moony. I thought you said Lucius Malfoy." He laughed some more.

"I did," Remus said softly.

"!" Sirius roared. Remus winced from the ringing in his ears that howl caused. He backed up to a wall, sticking his fingers into his ears until it died away. When it ceased, he pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on Sirius before he really warmed up.

"Now, Sirius, sorry I had to do that, but really! I only recently found out myself." Remus went to get the letter then handed it to Sirius to read. After receiving a very nasty glare, Sirius sat down to read the letter. Remus could see him yell at some of it then slowly settle down.

"Sirius, I've known for quite some time now that Harry was attracted to Lucius. However, I never thought it would amount to anything. I was as stunned as you to hear the news. It's Harry, though, we have to think of, and if what you say about the baby is true, he and Lucius must be told." He looked at Sirius, lifting his face with his hand. "Will you behave if I release the charm?" Sirius nodded. "Good," Remus gently kissed Sirius on the forehead, then taking a step back, released the spell.

To his surprise, the first thing Sirius said was," I guess it makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Remus asked curiously.

"That only Harry would be able to control that git." They both chuckled. "Well, Malfoy is a git but he is a powerful wizard. I hope Harry knows what he's doing."

"I'd say it's already done, wouldn't you?" Remus grinned

"Eww," Sirius shivered. "Now do me a favor, Moony?"

"Anything for you, do you even have to ask?" Remus' gentle eyes looked into Sirius'.

"Before I have to go deal with this in person, can we please go to bed?" Sirius growled low in his throat. Remus grinned, nodded then pulled Sirius toward the bedroom.

**  
Neville returned to his office to see that Lucius Malfoy had charmed his secretary into pushing all his other appointments back. He sighed," I suppose this is the danger of having Lucius Malfoy's baby to take care of…Harry, honestly, couldn't you pick someone else?" Still shaking his head, he stepped through the fire.

His eyes grew round at the sight that beheld him on the other side. He blinked, shook his head, wiped his hand over his face and blinked again. There was no mistaking what he was looking at. There on the bed was Harry with a very passionate and shirtless Lucius Malfoy giving him a very up close and personal examination of his tonsils. As if that sight wasn't enough, there appeared to be a vast assortment of toys floating through the air in some sort of parade formation. The two men on the bed, lost in their lust, were completely and utterly clueless as to the cirque de toys above their heads.

He wondered what to do. If he made his presence known, would the toys all fall to the floor? Some of them appeared to be quite costly - ivory rattles, gold teething rings, jewel encrusted collars on stuffed teddy bears and other toys. Neville knew the Malfoys were rich, but this was too much! Unbidden, he whistled at the extravagance of the baby items.

The two men looked up, startled to see him. Neville had just enough time to cast a spell to lower the toys to the ground carefully before he looked at them. "Sorry to disturb you. I take it this is what you called me about?" He gestured to the toys now lying all over the room.

"Quite," Lucius smiled, pulling away from his lover.

But Harry was having none of it, clinging to him fearfully. "Neville, what is going on?"

**Chapter 20 Shorts, fits & Disbelief**

"Let's find out shall we?" Neville reached into his bag. He pulled out an odd device that looked a bit like a remote control. Waving it up and down in front of Harry, it made several clicking noises but many more near his stomach. He waved it over himself and made a grunting noise. Then he picked up a small apple out of his bag, a teddy bear off the floor and a quill.

"Harry, levitate this apple over to you." Grabbing his wand, Harry uttered the magic word but the apple didn't move. "Right, when was the last time you ate?"

"Well, Lucius brought me a glass of milk not too long ago why?" Harry asked nervously.

"All in due time, Harry, please try this quill next." Harry once again tried to move the quill but to no avail.

"Right then, and now the bear?" This time Harry hadn't even lifted his wand when the bear shot out of Neville's arms flying straight to the bed, then floated above his stomach.

"So it wasn't you not allowing me to leave the room, it was the baby?" Lucius stared at Harry who had gone completely ashen.

Neville put his things away then sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Harry it's safe to say the baby's powers have shorted out yours. I'm confident your own powers will return shortly after the birth of um, junior, but in the meantime, well, I mean to say…"

"It's going to be one weird pregnancy. Figures," Harry pouted.

"The good news being we have the most powerful baby since, well, you," Lucius chuckled kissing his hand then rubbing it over the swell of Harry's stomach. Neville watched in amusement as the teddy bear fell to the bed.

"That's quite a bedside manner," Neville looked pointedly at Lucius. "If the baby gets too wild I suggest you do exactly that. In the meantime Harry, eat on a regular schedule so you don't suddenly wind up with a face full of chocolate sundae at 2 a.m."

"Mmm, sundae," Harry licked his lips as a chocolate sundae suddenly appeared in front of his face. "Wicked!"

Neville laughed as Lucius stole a dollop of whipped cream. "It seems if you and the baby both agree on something it will happen twice as quickly. I hope it doesn't have your temper Harry!"

The couple thanked the Healer who walked through the flames, his pockets filled with galleons.

**  
"Mr. Longbottom, you have a visitor," his secretary greeted him as he exited the fire. Wondering who it could possibly be he nodded his assent as he sat down, putting the galleons in a top drawer.

The door slammed open and there stood a fuming Ron Weasley. Neville reached into a lower drawer taking out the firewhiskey and two glasses. Yelling over Ron's shoulder he told his secretary to cancel the remainder of his afternoon appointments. Ron slammed the door shut.

"YOU KNEW! YOU BLOODY KNEW! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?" Ron bellowed. Neville calmly poured out some firewhiskey into the two tumblers.

"Patient confidentiality," Neville pushed a glass across his oak desk to Ron. "Have a drink, healer's orders."

"What happened to Gryffindor loyalty?" Ron groused grabbing the drink.

"Harry was a Gryffindor too, Ron," Neville sipped at his whiskey as Ron began to pace and drink.

"But Lucius Malfoy? Bloody hell!" Ron sagged down a chair facing Neville's desk. Then he looked up with concern. "How does he treat him?"

"Like a king. The two of them are absolutely smitten with each other. Really Ron, Harry is very happy. I've never seen him happier." Neville smiled, leaning forward. "Isn't that what matters?"

"But Lucius Malfoy?" Ron looked green. "Why?"

"He's good looking, rich, intelligent, mature, suave, debonair, "Neville ticked off then laughed at the expression on Ron's face. "Look mate, ask Harry. Just don't upset him. It's not good for the baby. " Neville took another swig from his glass. "I wouldn't have pictured it either and I can't say I'm happy about it. But it's not me that matters, now is it?"

Ron sighed staring into the amber fluid in his glass and shook his head. "Of course I want him to be happy. I just thought, oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. "

"He needs our support now. His hands are, um full at the moment. "Neville chuckled.

"What's that mean?" Ron looked concerned.

"Well, they are on vacation at the moment. When they get back why don't you go visit him and find out for yourself. Just remember he is Harry Potter." Neville smiled as he finished his whiskey.

"Okay, right then, I'll just be going," Ron got up to leave. Then turned back, "It's not twins is it?" Neville shook his head and Ron left the office looking a bit better.

Pouring another glass for himself Neville mumbled," Thank Merlin!"

Lucius got up while Harry was eating his ice cream sundae. He was happy the baby was distracted enough that he was allowed to leave the room. Calling quietly for Scratchy the elf he requested his writing materials. Sitting down at his desk he took quill to paper. _  
i  
Severus,_

How dare you! I'd be very much in the wrong to believe a single word you say. You sound like a spoiled little child having his favorite toy taken away. Such lies spill so easily from a man who claimed to be my friend for so many years. Don't you want me to be happy?

It's high time you thought about a serious relationship Severus. Perhaps it would improve your sour disposition. Or are you jealous? Do you want Harry to yourself or is it me you fancy? Regardless of the source of you acting like a braying donkey, consider yourself forewarned. I will not tolerate another word of such disrespect for my betrothed or our child.

I've always known you were a bit of a raving lunatic, but this is unforgivable. No less than an apology to both Harry, our child and myself will be accepted, else our friendship ends now.

Lucius/i

**Chapter 21 Arthur's Anger**

Ron Weasley dragged himself home from Neville's office wishing he'd had just one more drink for strength. Why couldn't Harry have sent a letter to his parents as well? He certainly wasn't looking forward to this little discussion. Ron gulped seeing the Burrow drawing closer.

He could hear his mother in the kitchen. It sounded like his father was in there too. He wondered if the twins were there so he could get this over with all in one shot. Maybe he should wait and make Harry do it? But if any of the family got wind that he knew and didn't tell them he was a dead man for sure.

"Oh, hello Ron," Ginny breezed past him with an owl on her arm. Ron's eyes went wide as he noticed the familiar handwriting on the envelope. He sighed; Harry had sent his parents a letter after all. But did he really want to be around when they opened it? Now that was a good question! If he was then he'd catch the full brunt of it but could explain that he'd just found out and had come around to tell them. On the other hand, if he ran now they'd be calmer but could claim that he'd known all along and was keeping it from them.

"Oh Ron dear, how nice of you to stop by for dinner. The twins are already here dear. Come inside, come on," Molly nudged her youngest son while taking the owl from Ginny.

"Really Ginny, must you always dawdle so?" Shaking her head Molly finally took the letter and walked inside as the owl flew off. "Oh Arthur dear, it's a letter from Harry!"

"Oh really? What's he got to say then?" Arthur asked turning the page of his newspaper as he sat at the dinner table.

Mrs. Weasley served up dinner then sat down. She opened up the letter looking quite pleased to be getting word on Harry.

"Um Mum," Ron began. "There's something I just found out today that you should know."

"Quiet Ron," Molly reprimanded then began to read the letter.  
i  
_"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

"I'm sorry that I haven't written before now. Since New Years I've become rather involved with someone."  
/i  
"Oh isn't that wonderful Arthur! It's high time he found someone nice. He's such a good boy." Molly grinned.

"Yes dear, what else did he say?" Arthur asked digging into to his roast beef.

"Oh sorry dear," Molly apologized turning back to the letter.  
i  
_"l know that you won't take this well given your past history with him. But I hope in time you can see what I see in him_." /i  
/1  
"Did he say him?" Fred asked curiously.

"He did," George responded. "I wonder if he hooked up with Oliver?"

"Oliver Wood is gay?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Shush now all of you," Molly waved her hands about for silence as the twins nodded to their father.

She cleared her throat**. **_**i**__**"**__He's much kinder in private than he lets on in public. I suppose there's no way to say this that you will take it well. Just know that we are very happy. In fact even his whole family welcomed me. I never saw so many blond's in one place." __**/i**__  
_  
"Blond?" Fred asked.

"Only blond family I know is the Malfoys," George laughed.

"You don't suppose," Ginny began. Ron nodded his head.

"Are you saying dear brother that Harry's gone and gotten involved with a Malfoy?" Fred asked Ron seeing his nod.

"Yes," Ron squeaked. "I just found out today."

"No," Arthur hissed. "How could he?"

Molly began to read again with shaking hands. i_**"I suppose I should just come right out with it, but let me tell you one more thing first. I'm pregnant and we are both thrilled about it."/i**_ Molly clutched at her throat as Arthur began to pace and Ron played with his food.

Ginny got up and took the letter from her mother's shaking hand. She got up and held Arthur as if waiting for news that the world was about to end. Ron supposed in a way it was. He closed his eyes willing it to all go away.

"Hello! Oh wonderful I'm just in time for dinner!" Bill appeared in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. He looked around at everyone in various shades of white. "Merlin, what's going on?"

"Harry's gone and gotten himself knocked up by a Malfoy and he's in love with the bloke!" George chorused out with Fred.

"Bloody hell," Bill plunked down on the bench next to Ron. He now looked as pale as his family.

"I better finish this," Ginny looked down at the letter nervously. i_**"He's spoiling me rotten and has taken me away to a secret home of his until we can spend some time together. His family has already begun to plan the wedding. Draco didn't take it too well, but his uncles calmed him down." /i**_

"It's not Draco Malfoy?" Bill asked in confusion. Ron shook his head feeling sick all over again. Bill looked at his youngest brother. "How long have you known?"

"Just found out. I was just talking with Neville he's been treating Harry. But Harry sent me a letter too. I only just got it." Ron said in a whisper.

"Good Lord Lucius is single again," Arthur exclaimed.

"Not for long," Ron groaned.

The family turned to stare at him then at Ginny. She began to read the last bit of the letter.i_**" I really hope that someday you are willing to meet the man I know and put the past behind you. The father of my child, the man I'm going to marry, that I love is … Lucius Malfoy."/i**_

Molly screamed and fainted into Arthur's arms. Arthur was shaking with rage, having changed his mind on the whole thing, after the way Harry was handling things. Fred and George were staring at Bill in disbelief. Bill was shaking his head repeatedly. Ginny was staring at Ron. "How is he Ron?"

"Neville says they're very happy, he really is being spoiled rotten and that I can see for myself when they return from their vacation." Ron said quietly looking sympathetically at his mother who had broken into tears.

"He's betrayed us all. From this point on the name of Harry Potter will not be spoken in this house nor is he welcome at the Burrow. Do I make myself clear?" Arthur boomed. Never had Arthur Weasley made such a statement in that booming tone of voice. No one dared protest. Ron bit his lip and stared into his lap but nodded with the rest of his siblings.

**Chapter 22 Molly's second wind**

Arthur glared around the room then stormed out of the house. Ron looked nervously around at his siblings who were also looking around in equal states of confusion. Molly was fussing by the stove making some tea. Everyone stayed quiet until she sat down.

Ron was the first to speak up. "Mum? Are you okay?"

"I've never heard your father so angry." She was clearly shaken.

"Mum, Harry's like another brother…I mean, um," Ginny looked to Fred and George for help.

"That's right. Harry's helped us out a lot, Mum," Fred said.

"We wouldn't have our business if it wasn't for him!" George chimed in.

"Harry's baby would be like your first grandchild, Mum," Bill added quietly. Ron grinned at them all. He wasn't sure when he'd been more proud of his family.

"Well, that is true…" Molly said, stirring her tea.

"Harry's going to be lost trying to raise a child!" Ginny said quickly.

"There's no one else in our world who knows as much about raising children as you!" Bill added, catching on.

"Imagine Harry trying to change a diaper?" Fred laughed.

"He'll probably have it on a racing broom before it could walk!" George added with a wink.

"I don't think so!" Molly said suddenly.

"Ah come on, Mum, it will be great. Of course, with that Draco Malfoy, who knows what he'll be learning?" Ron shook his head, looking down to hide his smile.

"Oh my!" Molly got to her feet.

"But Mr. Malfoy will raise the baby just like he did his own son," Ginny scolded, shaking her finger.

"MERLIN!" Molly began to pace.

"Dad didn't say we couldn't go SEE Harry," said Fred.

"Or the baby!' added George.

"Just so long," Fred retorted.

"As we don't mention it here," George pointed out helpfully.

"That's quite true," Molly grinned widely. "Harry is like family. That baby will be SO CUTE! Oh, and I have so much advice to give him! He really does need my help. Poor boy never even had a proper childhood! I owe it to Lily and James!"

"Harry doesn't have anyone but us, Mum! We have to help!" Ginny whined. "He saved my life!"

Molly put her hands on her hips. "You're absolutely right. Just wait until your father gets home. We will see about this! He thinks he can keep me from my first grandchild. I think not!" She smiled, sitting back down. "Grandma Molly, Grandma Molly….ohh!" Four handkerchiefs were thrust in front of her just as she broke down into tears.

With a crack, Arthur arrived back in the kitchen reeking of fire whiskey. The children looked at each other knowing he'd been at the Leaky Cauldron. "Why is your mother crying?"

"Why am I crying? WHY AM I CRYING? I"LL TELL YOU WHY I'M CRYING, ARTHUR WEASLEY! YOU TOLD ME I COULDN'T' SEE MY OWN GRANDCHILD!"

"What? Oh, Molly, dear…" Arthur began, backing up nervously to stand in front of the pot and pans cupboard.

"THAT CHILD IS MY FIRST GRANDCHILD. HARRY NEEDS ME! YES, HARRY! HARRY AND LUCIUS! THERE I SAID IT! WHAT WILL YOU DO ABOUT IT, ARTHUR?" Molly ranted. The children cowered slightly, glad it wasn't them for a change. "IF YOU DON'T REPEAL THIS SILLY RULE OF YOURS RIGHT NOW, ARTHUR WEASLEY…I'LL…I'LL GO HOME TO MOTHER!"

"Oh now, Molly, be reasonable. He's marrying Lucius Malfoy!" Arthur protested. The kids wisely ran outside to get away, but they could easily hear the whirlwind that was Molly Weasley explode. Dishes and glasses shattered and flew out the windows. Arthur ran outside covering his head as pots and pans flew after him. Molly ran after him with a rug beater in her hand, "THAT IS MY GRANDCHILD'S FATHER. IF HE KEEPS HARRY HAPPY, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME FROM MY GRANDCHILD!"

Arthur tried to climb into a garden gnome hole, desperately pushing the grubby little creature out of the way. The gnome looked back and saw Molly. Her red hair was loose and wild, making it look like her head was on fire. Her brown eyes had turned to black pinpricks of fury. The gnome made a funny sound, kicked Arthur square in the ass, and dived into its hole. Arthur was trapped.

He did the only thing he could do. It was a time honored tradition. It was the last stand for every grown man when his wife was angry. He gulped and said. "I love you, dear. You're right, dear. I was wrong. You were right all along. I'm never right. Did I mention I love you, dear? I don't deserve you. You are always right."

Molly smiled wickedly. She knew she'd won, but now was also the time to ask for anything she wanted. "I'll forgive you on one condition, Arthur. Second thought, make it two."

Arthur crawled to his wife on his knees. "Anything, Molly dearest!"

"First you will behave anytime Lucius and Harry come to visit or we visit them!" He looked like he'd rather swallow flubberworms than be nice to Malfoy, but Molly simply turned her back and Arthur folded. She winked at the family who stood gobsmacked as they watched.

"Molly, please, yes anything, just don't leave me!" Arthur wailed.

"Second, you will demand a raise at the Ministry, find another job or let me get one!" The family cheered. Suitably shamed into it now, Arthur had no choice but to give in. Molly fussed and fumed a bit more, receiving a back massage, a foot rub, and words of love and everlasting endearment showered upon her. Eventually, Arthur was allowed back into the house.

Ginny smiled up in amazement at her mother before she followed the men into the house. "Mum, you were brilliant! Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My mother," Molly smiled, patting Ginny on the cheek. "I do hope you were taking notes." Ginny laughed and that night made the longest diary entry of her entire life, making sure not to leave out a thing.

Arthur waited on Molly hand and foot for the rest of the week.

**Chapter 23 Aunthood**

Hermione placed aside the book she'd been trying to read after re-reading the same paragraph several times. She got up and looked out her bedroom window soon becoming lost in thought. What was going on with Harry? It obviously had something to do with his health or else Neville wouldn't be involved. But there had to be something more to it. After all if he was merely sick he would have contacted them, right? Unless it was very serious like cancer!

She shook her head, this was a senseless waste of time. Hermione picked up Crookshanks who'd been weaving in and out of her legs. That was when Crookshanks began making strange sounds as he often did when talking to birds. Perplexed she looked up from Crookshanks, turning her attention once again back to the window. A large smile filled her face upon spotting Harry's owl Hedwig flying her way. She kissed Crookshanks on the head putting him gently down on the bed, before racing for her box of owl treats and getting some water for the bird. Hedwig swooped in as she opened the window, coming to rest on her desk. She looked very tired, yet very pleased with herself.

"Oh you poor thing! Is Harry overworking you again?" Hermione consoled her, petting her feathers before taking the letter. Hedwig nodded, stretched out her wings then at nibbled at her treat, and drank some of her water before finally fluffing up and going to sleep. Hermione almost forgot the letter with her concern over the owl who was so exhausted. Putting Crookshanks in her lap after sitting down on the bed she opened the scroll.  
i_  
Dear Hermione,_

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry I haven't written sooner, but so much has happened I've been rather caught up in it all! I understand you ran into Neville. Let me assure you I'm fine and being well cared for. I met someone Hermione, well I knew him before …really. It will no doubt be a great shock to find out I've had a crush on him for a long time. We finally got together at a New Years party at the Ministry. I cornered him, feeling brave and told him how I felt. Yes, him. But I imagine you figured that out about me a long time ago. A month after the party, Neville told me I was expecting. I thought he'd gone mad!

It would have been nice if SOMEONE had told me wizards could get pregnant. Mind you, Neville says it only happens to powerful wizards. I suppose I should tell you that we are planning on getting bonded soon at this grandparents' house. I met the whole family, and they are really wonderful people. If just a bit interfering. We're very happy Hermione and very much in love. I hope someday you are willing to see him as I do. He's really not that pompous behind closed doors.

Oh Hermione, I just can't believe it. I'm finally going to have a family. Damn hormones, almost started crying again. Anyway, Hermione if you haven't put it together by now, the man I love and the father to my baby is Lucius Malfoy. I will be Harry Potter Malfoy.

Please Hermione, I really am happier than I've ever been in my whole life. I hope in time you can be happy for us.

Your friend,  
Harry  
/i

"A baby…Lucius Malfoy's baby…Harry is having a baby! A BABY! HARRY'S HAVING A BABY! So it's to that windbag SO WHAT! I'm going to be an AUNT! MUM! DAD!"

Hermione raced out of her bedroom, not noticing the disgusted looked Hedwig shot her at having been so rudely awakened by all the shouting. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked up from the television to see Hermione bouncing up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. She hadn't been this excited since she'd graduated with the highest grades ever in Hogwarts history. In fact, she was leaning over holding a stitch in her side trying to catch her breath.

"Hermione dear, what is it?" her mother asked turning away from the program.

"Harry! Harry's pregnant! I'm …I'm like an AUNT! A baby, he's going to have a baby!" Hermione's father went ashen as did her mother.

"Wizards can get pregnant?" her father gasped looking shaken. "How? Oh dear lord, never mind I don't want to know. You aren't teasing us? This really happens?"

"Oh yes, I've read all about in it hundreds of books. Of course it's rather rare, since it has to be powerful wizards. I'm rather shocked that Ron didn't tell him." Hermione rattled on excitedly. "Mind you, Harry should have known, but the boy never reads!"

"Bloody hell, better him than me!" This comment earned her father a pillow to the shoulder from her mother.

"But dear, um, who is the other, um parent?" her mother asked delicately. Suddenly remembering the other member of the trio, she asked, "Is it Ronald, then?"

"Oh no, Ronald's not nearly powerful enough a wizard. Besides they are like brothers! No, no, Lucius Malfoy is the other parent. Do you believe it? That pompous git is the one Harry's getting married to and will be raising a family and everything! Well at least he won't have to worry about money. Oh my, I just realized that between the two of them they'll be the richest parents in the wizarding world! But I suppose there must be something decent about him for Harry to fall in love with him. Imagine here he was carrying a torch for him all this time and I never knew. Just wait until I see him, I can't believe he kept that from me!" She put her hands on her hips at the thought.

"Well I didn't actually meet the man but he was very handsome," Mrs. Granger smiled then blushed slightly.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Well, yes he's very attractive. Quite a bit older but perhaps Harry needs a father figure of sorts. I bet they make a very good looking couple. I'm sure he must have changed, if Harry's with him. After all he did fight on our side during the war. Imagine Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter. OH MUM, Harry has to have a baby shower!" Hermione squealed then ran happily upstairs to make plans. Then she ran back downstairs. "Oh I have to figure out the perfect gift!" She raced out the door.

The Grangers looked at each other before stating in unison, "the library," then returned to watching their program glad to be living in the muggle world.

**Chapter 24**

Neville looked over the test results one more time, shaking his head. There was no doubt about it. Reluctantly, he headed over to the fire place. "Harry Potter, Rotterdam, The Netherlands." He knocked on the side of the fire then saw Lucius come into view.

"Healer Longbottom, by all means, step through." Lucius gestured then Neville nodded before stepping through.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. I wondered if I might speak with you and Harry." Neville said cutting to the heart of the matter.

"Lucius? Did I hear Neville?" Harry asked waddling into the room. Neville smiled and waved before Lucius showed him a seat. Then he helped Harry who had swollen to immense proportions, to a chair. Putting a hand over his stomach, Harry looked with concern at Neville. "What's wrong?"

"Let me assure you both that nothing is wrong." Neville began seeing both men calm down considerably. "The last time I was here I took extra tests. It was at that time I thought I heard an echo. Gentlemen, you are having more than one baby. With your permission I'd like to perform one more test just to make sure."

"Please go ahead," Lucius said pulling a startled Harry into his arms.

Neville came by Harry's side and levitated a glass orb above his stomach casting a spell. A mist clouded the orb, and they all leaned forward to look into its depth. "One," Neville pointed out as a baby floated by, "Two" Lucius said pointing out a second with great excitement, "Three!" Harry yelled then passed out into Lucius' arms.

Lucius chuckled pulling Harry's limp form closer. Looking back up into Neville's face," I'm rather glad he did that. While he's out, let's be honest here, how dangerous is this?"

"It's very dangerous. I'm going to start popping in on a very regular basis. Truthfully, I'd feel better if you brought Harry home. He needs to avoid stress at all costs. I'll be giving you a natural calming agent, because I know about Harry's temper. No more traveling by fire, no bending and he may soon require constant bed rest. I'll be frank with you, Mr. Malfoy. You may have some very difficult decisions ahead of you if there are problems. I seriously advise finding a surrogate witch immediately."

Two pale blond eyebrows furrowed together. "Whatever for?"

"This is Harry we are talking about. Trouble seems to seek him out. If something should happen I want to be able to transfer the children over to a safe host if needs be."

Lucius unconsciously tightened his hold on Harry. "Will Harry be able to deliver three children?"

"It's never before been heard of in a male pregnancy. We will have to wait and see." Neville pulled out a calming agent with the instructions handing them to Lucius, before disappearing into the fire.

Lucius set the elves to pack immediately and bring the car around. He kissed the top of Harry's head, choosing not to bring him around, rather to let him rest after his shock. "I won't let anything happen to you, or our children my love."

From another room he heard the elves yell before toys danced into the room, to fly around Harry and Lucius. Unable to stop himself Lucius started to laugh as the elves jumped up and down trying to retrieve the toys to pack them. "Triplets, my precious, precious Harry," he whispered at last kissing Harry on his forehead.

Harry woke up and smiled. "Lucius is it true?"

"Yes, it is Harry and it certainly explains why we have these parades of toys and not simply a few." Lucius gestured at the circus and the bouncing house elves.

Harry smiled happily. "I suppose it does at that. Are we headed home now?"

"Yes we are why don't you try to get some more sleep. It would be the best for you and the children." Lucius caressed the back of Harry's face with the back of his hand before gently kissing him. "Besides wait until my family finds out!"

Harry chuckled, and then feeling quite tired curled into Lucius arms falling fast asleep. Eventually, Lucius and the elves got Harry into the car along with the toys. Thus, the lovers headed back to their home country, for their bonding and to tell the rest of the Malfoys the good news. Refusing to allow Harry to walk up the stairs into the Manor, Lucius carried him in then penned notes to the family to come visit the following day as they had news to share. He also scheduled the bonding to take place right away.

Zeus owled him back right away to confirm the bonding for the following day. His brother Malcolm however came immediately over to the Manor. Lucius was barely able to contain himself not to tell but since it seemed Malcolm was there for a reason he kept it to himself. In fact, Malcolm seemed on edge to tell him whatever news he had. Harry smiled lowering himself onto the couch carefully.

"What is it Malcolm? You seem to be a ball of nervous energy!" Lucius teased.

"It's Natasha. We wanted to wait. But of course it's been very difficult not to tell anyone. It would have been much too hard on the family if it hadn't worked out…." Malcolm began excitedly.

"Honestly Malcolm, out with it man!" Lucius shook his head turning Malcolm by his shoulders to face him. "What's happened?"

"Natasha is pregnant four months now! I think she's going to make it this time!" Lucius hugged his brother happily. He decided to ignore the tears of joy running down Malcolm's face.

"Congratulations!" Harry shouted trying to get up to give Malcolm a hug too. Malcolm laughed pulling his soon-to-be brother-in-law into his arms. Then he looked down.

"How far along are you?" Malcolm frowned. "I could have sworn that you were pregnant the same time as Natasha." He held Harry at arm's length. "Maybe it's because you're a man?"

Lucius pulled Harry into his arms. "All in due time, dear brother, will you and Natasha be here tomorrow?"

"Um, yes," Malcolm was staring at a point down the hall. Irritated at the lack of attention Malcolm was giving them Lucius turned and started to laugh.

"I think it's for you Harry." Turning to see what was going on Harry saw three dishes of pudding floating his way with startled house elves chasing after them, pulling at their ears.

"OH yum!" Harry wiggled out of Lucius' arms and waddled off to collect the ill-gotten gains of banana, butterscotch and pistachio pudding.

"What is going on?" Malcolm asked.

"It seems Harry's magic is on the blink but the …"

"You mean the baby is doing this?" Malcolm gasped. Lucius smiled and nodded biting back the correction.

**Chapter 25 **

It took a long time to settle Malcolm down after hearing that the baby had caused the floating puddings down the hall. But once he calmed Malcolm began to laugh. At first it was a quiet sort of laugh then it grew until it became almost contagious.

"Harry Potter and a Malfoy, of course it would be a powerful wizard. Pure energy with pure blood, Merlin do you have any idea how strong this child will be? Harry if you could take out the Dark Lord, imagine what this child could do?"

"Malcolm, no. Please don't do to my family what was done to me. This child will grow up completely different then me, with a loving family and no pressure of what is expected of them because of their parents or …"

"Harry! You can't do that! This child will be a powerhouse! Your child can be the next Minister of Magic or even take control, real control of the whole wizarding world." Malcolm protested.

Lucius frowned looking from Malcolm to Harry who was getting very upset. He understood Harry's reasoning and that Harry could not afford to be upset. Besides he had reasons of his own for the triplets to find their own paths. Putting his arm around Harry he very quietly said," If Harry wants a quiet life for our family, and then it shall be so. You cannot tell me that if Natasha felt this way and this your decision to make that you would not stand by her? I love Harry as you do your wife. It's obvious he feels very strongly about this. Please respect our wishes."

Malcolm stood in shock. "But you of all people Lucius…"

"Our children will be free to do what they wish. You of all people should understand why that is important to me." Lucius said firmly.

It suddenly hit Malcolm like a ton of bricks. Harry had been forced to fight the Dark Lord just as Lucius had been forced to serve him. How could he have been so blind? "I…I owe you an apology. Yes, of course, I was blindsided by the mere potential. Please accept my apologies."

Lucius nodded and felt Harry sagging in his arms. "You should eat your puddings love." Harry looked up at Lucius with a smile then sat down to gladly eat his snack.

Sirius suddenly sat up from the bed where they'd been making love fairly non-stop since his return. Remus looked up in alarm. "Sirius, what is it?"

"I feel the pull it's even stronger now. Harry's back, I know it. I have to go to him Remus!" Sirius leapt out of bed and dashed for his wand to do a scouring charm over himself then dressed quickly. Remus kept up the best he could.

"But Sirius you can't just show up! Harry's in a delicate state right now! The shock could do him in!' Remus argued.

"He needs me, something is wrong I can feel it!"

"How do you propose we get into Malfoy Manor? Hmm?" Remus pointed out sensibly.

"We'll go see Albus he can get us in to that ruddy Manor," Sirius smiled. "Come on Remus love, let's go." As Sirius was trying to pull Remus to leave, an owl tapped at the window. Remus let it in then took the envelope from him.

"Oh honestly Remus just leave it!" Sirius snapped impatiently.

"Sirius the bonding has been moved up to tomorrow. Why don't we wait until then? You can be a walking wedding present." Remus suggested hopefully.

"Let's ask the old man you know how I love shaking him up," Sirius grinned tossing floo powder into the fire, wrapping his arms around Remus before yelling "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmasters Office."

Fawkes trilled shrilly announcing the impending arrival of guests. Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork at his pet Phoenix. "Ah company? A break would be most welcome."

Albus cast a spell summoning forth a tea tray. He looked over at the fire as it burst to life. With a small smile he began to pour a cup for himself. Feeling the familiar magic of the werewolf he smiled further. "Good day Remus. Would you like some tea?"

"I would," Sirius said. Albus dropped the teapot making it clatter loudly on the tray.

"S-sirius! Is it you?" Tears filled the old man's eyes. He walked shakily over to Sirius. With a cheerful laugh Sirius threw his arms around Albus, crying tears of joy.

"Easy Albus, it's okay," Sirius was shocked at the outpouring of emotion from the man.

Albus pulled away then wiped his half-moon spectacles dry with the corner of his robe. "This is indeed a wonderful day. How can this be? No one has ever survived the veil!"

"It's a very long story, that I'll be happy to tell you over dinner. But suffice to say it was Harry." Sirius began to explain wrapping his arms around Remus.

If possible Albus smiled even further, to see the old lovers reunited. His heart felt as though it had been healed in some small fraction. Too many lives had been lost to even have one returned was beyond a miracle. "So Harry found a spell to bring you back?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"No actually the child he's about to have brought me back," Sirius smiled.

"C-child?" Albus sat back in shock. Then it all clicked. "Oh now this does clear up a good many things. Severus was furious after receiving a letter, which I can only assume was from Lucius telling him about his impending bonding and birth of their child."

"Well, he certainly despises Harry. I can only imagine that he feels Harry is stealing his friend away from him," Remus guessed pouring out a cup of tea for himself and Sirius.

"But Albus, would he do something? I have a terrible feeling that something is wrong. This child is calling to me. I must go to it. "Sirius' concern was immediately felt by the Headmaster.

Dumbledore gave a brief nod. "Well, in that case I shall send word to the Manor letting Lucius know of our arrival. Undoubtedly, since he was a reserved man before, protecting his unborn child has made him more so."

**Chapter 26**

Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor in time to see two envelopes fly through the fireplace that was connected to the floo network. This unconventional way to send notes was used to announce the potential arrival of guests who had not been invited. Frowning Draco quickly opened them to see one was from Albus Dumbledore, the other from Severus Snape. Draco found it most peculiar that Severus Snape of all people didn't simply apparate over. Had his father fought with Severus?

Sensing his father's magic he walked through the manor until he spotted his father, talking with his uncle and Harry sitting nearby happily devouring pudding. As he came closer he was surprised to see just how big Harry had gotten while away. "Father, Uncle Malcolm …Harry, put on a little weight, have you?"

Harry's hands flew to cover his swollen stomach. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, oh no, love, of course he didn't mean that at all, did you, DRACONIS?" Lucius turned meaningfully toward Draco who only frowned.

"Well, of course, I did. He's bloody huge, the size of a small elephant or a baby giant," Draco laughed but quickly stopped when Harry's chin began to quiver, and his eyes became shiny with unshed tears.

"No, he's a vision of unique beauty, the eternal symbol of the renewal of life," Natasha said strolling into view. "Isn't that what you always say, Malcolm?"

"Thank you," Lucius whispered low enough so only Natasha could hear him. She gave a slight nod while taking Malcolm's arm.

"You are glowing yourself, Natasha," Harry returned the compliment feeling a bit better. "If I had known you were coming we could have had a snack ready for you."

"No, I'm fine. I just had the oddest feeling that I should get here right away. The more I thought about it the less I felt that I should fight it, so here I am."

"Speaking of visitors, father, this just arrived," Draco handed Lucius the two envelopes.

"Albus Dumbledore? Severus? Guests?" Lucius sighed in irritation. "Yes, yes, allow them entry but only for a very short time. I will not have Harry exhaust himself."

Draco nodded stifling a laugh from escaping at how doting his father had become over Harry before communicating the command to a house elf.

Malcolm was also doting on Natasha Draco noted with amusement, as his Uncle sat his Aunt carefully down next to Harry. Then again, he had good reason since they'd tried so many times to have a child. Draco sincerely hoped for their sakes this time would work. But Natasha seemed far more concerned about Harry, a fact that made Draco question once more why she was even here and not resting at home.

"Good day, everyone," Albus Dumbledore strode merrily into the room escorted by a house elf. "It was very good of you to allow me to invite myself over."

"Albus," Lucius stated in a chilly tone. The rest of the small group also said hello, which the Headmaster acknowledged with a small wave. "If you don't mind Albus, Harry is no condition to have visitors for very long. Was there a reason you needed to see him?"

Harry smiled. "Lucius is rather protective of me, Headmaster. But he is right, I'm a bit tired. Is everything alright?"

"Actually, everything is quite wonderful. It appears that although we thought we had lost one of our number forever, we were in fact…mistaken." Dumbledore smiled merrily rocking back and forth on his feet while his eyes twinkled merrily. "In many ways this is a bit of a wedding present I suppose."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry suddenly felt very odd and reached out for Lucius' hand. Unconsciously, Lucius raised it to his lips and kissed it, surprising Albus with the display of affection. "Please Albus, do get on with it."

"Ah," Albus smiled again pointedly at Harry. "It appears the reports of your godfather's death were …shall we say exaggerated?"

Before Harry had time to process this statement, from the other room loud voices carried out.b "**Oh NO, not YOU! The mutt that lived! I thought we were rid of YOU!"** /b

For Harry there was no mistaking that voice. It was Severus Snape. But there was only one person Snape ever called a 'mutt'. The babies took turns turning cartwheels around in his stomach giving Harry a lightheaded feeling, since he couldn't feel this yet. His heart leapt to his throat and he stood only to lean heavily on Lucius. "Oh god…it can't be."

Lucius put his arms around Harry concerned he was about to pass out, when Severus, Remus and …Sirius Black entered the room. From within his arms he felt Harry begin to tremble then shake. He knew from Harry's emotional state of late that he was about to cry. So he gently kissed the top of Harry's head. Remus blinked at the show of affection.

**b"****HARRY****!" /b**Sirius bellowed almost knocking over Snape and his own lover in his haste to get to his godson's side. "HA, HA, HARRY!" He wanted to throw his arms around his godson but Lucius already had that position. There was also the fact that Harry had recoiled back into Lucius.

"You're not real…dead….veil…saw it…never saw again." With this proclamation he sank like a stone in Lucius' arms and passed out.

"HARRY!" Sirius, Remus, Malcolm and Natasha bellowed at once. The only different cry was that of Draco, who yelled "POTTER!"

Severus simply rolled his eyes, and then smirked evilly. _This will make it even easier than I had hoped. _ He stepped closer to the fallen man stating coolly. "Let me. I have several potions with me at all times for just such an emergency."

"NO!" Lucius glared at Severus and swept Harry gracefully into his arms. "Harry is MY responsibility, as such I will see to his care!" Standing up tall he swept from the room with Malcolm at his side, ready to help.

Draco's eyebrows rose at this clear standoff between the two former friends. Sirius was being held back by Remus. Natasha was trying in vain not to bite her nails while Severus fumed.

**Chapter 27 **

Malcolm looked with concern at Lucius. His brother's lips were tight as he looked into Harry's pale face. He opened the door to the bedroom for him, and then followed the couple inside. Lucius gently laid Harry down then sat at his side, gently brushing his hair from his face.

"You're scared aren't you?" Malcolm whispered into the weighted silence. He watched in surprise as Lucius slumped forward in defeat.

"We didn't want to tell anyone today but…Harry's carrying triplets," Lucius looked up with pride at Malcolm. But his brother saw the pain on his face.

"Does he know how dangerous that is? There hasn't been a multiple male birth in hundreds of years," Malcolm hissed feeling the fear coil in his own stomach.

"Longbottom said to find surrogates. If we have to separate them…" Lucius choked on the words, and then looked up for some sort of divine strength. "I don't know if he can handle it, either way. Everyone thinks my Harry is so strong, but he's more delicate than fairy's wings."

Malcolm gulped putting a hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Leave that for the Healer. He can make the decision, but don't underestimate what you mean to him."

"Thank you," Lucius whispered then curled up around Harry and his children, as if he could protect them all somehow.

Malcolm rubbed his forehead then left the room. He could feel his power starting to seep out in anger. Striding quickly to the nearest fire, he placed the call for Healer Longbottom. As if expecting the call, he stepped right through the fire and Malcolm escorted him to his patient. When he closed the door once more he felt a renewed sense of anger. He stormed up the hall then grabbed Sirius by the throat.

"How DARE you shock a pregnant man like that!" Malcolm yelled. Natasha screamed. Draco quickly went to her side. She leaned on her nephew gratefully. Sirius grabbed the hands that were stealing his air. Remus, with the growl of the mated werewolf, jumped in between and snarled at Malcolm Paling considerably he released the throat of his victim quickly.

Stepping up next to Remus and Malcolm, Severus said with disdain," Mutt and Wolf aside, I should probably go check on the little woman for Lucius."

Before Malcolm could respond Draco said, "Why? You can't stand Potter, and you've just had a falling out with father."

"Why are you here then?" Natasha asked in a shaken voice. Draco put his arm around her and sat her back down while casting a suspicious look at Severus.

Remus began to growl again, turning slowly toward Severus. "Easy there Remus," Sirius said placing his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"I smell shrivel fig!" Remus yelled in alarm.

Suddenly white magical ropes shot out from behind Severus from the wand of Albus Dumbledore. "Severus, I knew you were up to something. But everyone forgets an old man, don't they?" he said, coming to stand over the now toppled form of the Potions Master, who was effectively bound and gagged by the magical binds.

"Accio wand!" Dumbledore twirled Severus' wand in his fingers. The light had gone out of his eyes. "Now, unless I miss my guess …Accio Shrinking Potion!" Albus eyed the bottle curiously before popping off the stopper. "Hmm, triple strength. This would have killed the baby effectively."

Natasha began to cry into Draco's arms. Malcolm went quickly to her side. Albus looked down at the Potions Master. "Filch has been quite bored of late, I could let you hang by your thumbs in the dungeons, but I think we need something more appropriate. Now, since Lucius, Malcolm or even Draco here, are proper Malfoys who value family above all would have killed you, if Remus or Sirius didn't get to you first, I believe you owe me a Wizards Debt. I do believe Hagrid is breeding some dragons with Charlie Weasley in Romania at the moment. I shall send you there." With a wave of his wand the Potions Master disappeared just as Neville appeared.

"Is everything alright?" He asked looking at the stunned faces in the room.

Albus smiled. "Yes, dear boy, things are fine now. How are Harry and the babies?"

Neville blinked in surprise. "BABIES?" Yelled Draco, Natasha, Sirius and Remus.

"Sorry didn't mean to spoil the surprise but since the were-cat is out of the bag, Healer Longbottom?" Albus smiled happily knowing something once again the rest did not.

"Harry is losing two of the triplets. We need two surrogates immediately." Neville looked around the room hopefully.

Natasha jumped forward as did Sirius. "NO!' yelled Malcolm.

"Darling, please this family has done so much for me," Natasha said with tears glistening in her eyes." It's my turn. Besides our child has made it this far. It can have some company. Remember, I felt I had to be here."

"I too was called back from the other side of the Veil. Harry is my godson. It's my place," Sirius offered.

"But you're mated to a WEREWOLF!" Draco yelled out.

"Some say an ex-Death Eater is worse," Remus said quietly.

Neville raised a hand. "I can do a spell on everyone here to see if they are compatible. However, since these are the children of Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy, with magical powers already been evident, it would not surprise me if they called their surrogates." With a quick wave at Natasha and Sirius he nodded. "Perfect match."

Turning to Albus he asked," If Madame Pomfrey is available I would greatly value her assistance here." Neville began to take off his robe and rolled up his shirtsleeves. With a nod, Albus left the room quickly. "Remus, Malcolm please escort your spouses to the bedroom down the hall. Draco, summon the house elves. We will need their help." Everyone went in their respective directions.

Minutes later Madame Pomfrey arrived with Albus and was escorted by the Headmaster in the direction of the bedroom. "Albus, nothing like this has been done in thousands of years."

"Never fear, dear lady, our own Sybil Trelawney has foreseen this outcome. It was how I knew in advance that it was triplets." Albus smiled reassuringly.

"What did she say?" Poppy asked nervously.i

"_With the falling of a New Year shall children thrice be conceived of the light and dark. The toll too much on our hero, the burden to be shared. The mother never before and the Godfather returned from the Veil, will in this share, called by babes. Four children born in all, the three united and the mother strengthened for more. No more to be born from dark and light, the magical world set to right, the hero loved by the light." _ /iAlbus recited.

Poppy shook her head at the nonsense, but tried to take some heart from it, anyway.

**Chapter 28- Harry and the Surrogates **

The medi-witch entered the room with Albus at her side. Taking a deep breath she took in the situation. The bedroom was quite spacious, a very good thing indeed. There was one immense bed in the center, along the windows, and in the center lay Harry Potter. She quickly went to his side to check him once more. The shock had done a number on his already frail system. His face was pale and Lucius was hovering at his side, holding his hand. Neville was ordering the house elves about. Already a tent of white linen had been set up to prevent Harry from seeing what was about to happen. It would not be pretty.

Neville gave her a grateful smile. "Madame Pomfrey, I would be honored if you could assist me."

Poppy stood taller at the remark. Her eyes twinkled at her old healing arts student. "It's my pleasure, Healer Longbottom." She smiled.

Neville smiled back for only a moment before he became deadly serious. "If you would be so kind as to put the surrogates under?"

The atmosphere suddenly turned to one of business. Harry tightened his grip on Lucius' hand. "I'm scared," he admitted softly.

"I love you Harry, no matter what happens, remember that." Lucius said softly, leaning over to kiss Harry's head.

Neville tapped Lucius on the shoulder. "I'm sorry but it's time."

Not looking up Lucius leaned forward kissing Harry softly on the lips. "I love you."

Harry bit his lip, "I'm so sorry."

"Now, none of that, Harry. It's too much for many women to carry. You've done incredible, my love. I'll be right here when you get out." Lucius' smile was the last thing Harry saw as Neville whispered the sleeping charm necessary to put him out for sometime. Lucius' head fell forward in quiet anguish. Neville looked at the others, giving Lucius a minute to recover himself.

Sirius and Natasha were already asleep with Remus and Malcolm at their sides respectively. Beds had been conjured up for them, and one lay to each side of Harry's bed, though considerably smaller. Poppy had already put everyone into muggle surgical garb. The house elves had scoured the room with Scourgify charms. Poppy looked at Neville worriedly, they both needed another set of hands at least. It was with that nervous thought that they began their task. Neville quickly spoke to all the couples.

"I'm sorry but you will all be put to work. When Madame Pomfrey or I give you a command, don't question it. Just do it as fast as you can. Once we get these babies out they need to be situated as fast as possible to avoid systemic shock or worse. Let's do Sirius first." Malcolm paled visibly as the unspoken words of Natasha's transfer being the riskier of the two, despite Sirius' haggard condition.

Neville put herbal ointments on Sirius' body to help it accommodate the sudden change it would have to undergo. Poppy conjured up an IV drip, and put it into Sirius' hand, with the expertise of a veteran. Neville began to cast the complex spell that would create an artificial womb in the man. Sirius twitched with pain, and Remus began to mutter words of comfort and love to his mate. "Very good Mr. Lupin, continue doing exactly that. It will create an atmosphere of positive energy that will be critical to help sustain the babies. Listen up all of you, the second we start to work on Harry I want you all to do the same." She stated in commanding tone. As Neville finished the spells, Poppy made the incision. They could apparate the baby right in, but in their weaker states they might not survive it. Sometimes the muggle manual way was better, though a far sight more gruesome to watch.

Remus found he was grateful for the linen tent that was set up over Sirius' stomach so he didn't have to witness it. Poppy then cast a stasis spell over Sirius to prevent and possible contamination before they moved back to Harry. Lucius' hadn't waited for them to start and both Poppy and Neville were overwhelmed by the feelings of love they had walked into. If either of them held any doubt that Lucius loved Harry, it no longer existed.

Working quickly, Neville once again applied the herbal ointments and Poppy made the incision, only after setting up Harry's IV. As they opened up Harry's pseudo-womb they both gasped as one of the babies rose slowly out of Harry's belly on its own. Poppy recovered first and cast a stasis charm on the umbilical cord; Neville cast the extending charm on it. Then the two watched in amazement as the baby floated over to Sirius, passing right through the stasis shield and sank into the man. Poppy quickly ran over to do the cord exchange then seal the incision. Neville dashed over to Natasha putting the ointment on her and was about to make an incision when Poppy screamed. "NEVILLE! NO!"

Turning around quickly, Neville saw the next baby zooming toward him. He ducked just in time before it turned mid-air over Natasha's stomach, and sank in without even needing the opening. Neville sighed with relief; this was the one surrogate he'd been concerned the most about with Natasha's history of miscarriages. He stumbled in his mad haste to get back to Harry while at the same time casting a stasis shield over Natasha. Poppy made it back in time to Harry and was preparing to heal Harry's incision. They had precious little time to seal Harry's stomach back up, before the last baby went into shock, stasis shield or not. Suddenly, seeming to shoot out from Harry, a beam of pure white light sealed it for them.

Poppy sank to her knees, wiping the sweat from her brow as Neville cast another charm over all the patients. The stasis shield on them all turned a perfect sky blue. Neville fought back the urge to yell. "YES!" But instead looked straight at Lucius," Your sons are all doing well, as is Harry and the surrogates."

**Chapter 29**

Draco ran to his father's side when he came back to the sitting room. He put his arm around him, leading him the couch. Draco wasn't sure which startled him more, that his father looked close to passing out, or that he'd accepted help in front of others. Lucius smiled tiredly at Albus as he sat down. "The procedure went better than expected. All the surrogates are doing fine; as is Harry, thank Merlin." Lucius gulped, looked away for a moment to compose himself, then looked back at Albus. "My three sons are doing well too."

"Yes! Three brothers!" Draco smirked.

Albus looked relieved. "That is excellent news. But I'm curious Lucius, you said "better than expected". Considering Harry was involved, did something unusual happen?"

Lucius nodded at his brother, who entered the room at that moment, collapsing bonelessly next to him. "Malcolm?"

"The Healer says they will all stay in healing comas until they are at 100 percent." Malcolm shook his head. "I can't get over it, how those babies just flew through the air!"

"Pardon me?" Albus twisted a gnarled finger in his ear. "Did you say fly?"

"Like birds," Remus added, entering the room. He too, looked exhausted.

"Potter," Draco said softly. "He really is that powerful, isn't he?"

"Don't forget the addition of such a pureblood wizarding family as your own." Albus looked over his glasses.

Draco, Lucius and Malcolm all sat a bit straighter. "Thank you," Lucius nodded. "Actually, the children have shown magic before this. In fact, Draco, it was your toys with which they made their presence known. Harry and I only wondered before."

Neville entered the room, sitting down and taking up the story. "Yes, quite a surprise for me. I went to check on them and there was a circus of flying toys in the air."

"They didn't break any, did they?" Draco asked suddenly, with concern.

Lucius chuckled. "No Draco, they are fine."

"I lowered them all gently to the ground myself." Neville laughed.

"Everyone is well, I hear. Congratulations are in order," Albus came over to pat Neville on the shoulder.

"Yes, we should celebrate!" Lucius called a house elf to serve champagne all around. Poppy also emerged, joining in the celebrations.

Neville took advantage of the atmosphere to talk to Lucius. "Harry will need a lot of magic to keep his strength up. He's fine and strong, but the babies took part of his magic with them in order to survive."

"What can I do?" Lucius asked with concern.

"Have family and friends touch Harry as much as possible. He will soak it up like a sponge. Despite the fact that he's in a healing coma, you will need to sleep with him every night. This will drain you, Lucius, so having family and friends around will help you recover faster. I will be over often to check on him. There are alarms on all of them to alert me when they awaken." Neville pulled out a small mirror that showed all three patients. Above each was a faint luminous glow of green.

"I take it green is good?" Lucius asked, peering at the mirror.

"Yes, green is good; silver means they are coming out of it." Neville added, giving the mirror to Lucius. "I have one of my own, as does Poppy. She will give one to Remus and Malcolm. They will chime if they are waking up. While I am not foreseeing any complications, if

there is any problem, either Poppy or I will come over immediately. Can you please set the wards so we can apparate straight to the rooms?"

"Of course; I can't begin to express my gratitude for all you and Madame Pomfrey have done here today," Lucius said a bit louder so the medi-witch could hear as well. She blushed and nodded. "I will, of course, pay for your services." He nodded toward the witch. Money was already being sent to Healer Longbottom on a regular basis.

"We were quite fortunate that the babies themselves decided to help out." Poppy said honestly. "I was quite concerned there for a moment." Neville agreed.

Lucius bit back what he thought of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, trying to think of what Harry would wish in his place. "Remus, you are welcome to stay here while Sirius recovers. There is a suite on the left hand side of the room, which should be to your liking. If you have need of anything, please ask the elves." There was an awkward silence. "Harry would insist upon it."

"Um, thank you Lucius that is most generous. I gratefully accept." Remus gave a bow.

"Don't I get a room?" Malcolm playfully whined.

Lucius laughed. "Yes, I do believe the nursery is ready."

"Oh really, won't that be putting you out?" Malcolm jabbed right back. Draco laughed into his champagne.

Smiling at the happy atmosphere, Lucius invited everyone to eat at the Manor. It was accepted by all. Dinner was a good way to let everyone wind down a bit before the agonizing waiting began. It was still time to celebrate; nevertheless, Remus, Malcolm and Lucius checked their mirrors often. Lucius was grateful that Neville had thought of such a clever device. Albus was the first to leave, wishing to escort a very tired and tipsy Poppy back to the castle.

Malcolm left next to go get some things from home and to inform the family about the situation, for which Lucius was grateful. He hadn't even given it a thought. Indeed, he was having a hard time not thinking about Harry and the triplets. Soon it was just Remus, Draco and Lucius sitting at the table.

"I wanted to thank you Lucius. When I first found out about you and Harry, I admit I didn't take it well. I was running on an old image of you, one that was obviously wrong. You are very good for Harry." Remus toasted Lucius.

Draco laughed. "You didn't take it well? My uncles gave me the speech of my life. Malcolm almost had me for dinner."

"Yes, I never did hear what they said to you," Lucius smirked, sipping his champagne.

"I think this is my cue; if you'll excuse me. Thank you for the excellent dinner," Remus got up and left the dinning room.

Draco wondered if he could sneak out too, but he told his father the brief outline. When Lucius started to laugh, Draco dashed out of the room. After a few moments, Lucius calmed, only to find himself alone and unable to keep his thoughts away from his new family. He felt the effects of the day wash over him and was suddenly exhausted. Lucius felt all humor leave him. Harry was in a healing coma, as were his sons. One was in Sirius Black! Lucius shuddered.

Alone at last, he allowed his façade to fall, along with the tears of fear he'd held back. He covered his face with his palms and was startled to feel a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his mother had arrived and was sitting next to him; her eyes were shinning with tears. "My poor Lucius, you must have been terrified."

She pulled him into her arms and just held on as Lucius sobbed.

**Chapter 30 - *Special thanks to Onyx Ice for helping with the naming.**

Isabella was not surprised when Lucius fell apart. She knew he had to be under a great deal of emotional stress, but failed to estimate correctly his depth of feeling for his young man. Certainly, he never carried this depth of emotion for Narcissa. After a length of time, Lucius pulled himself together, pulling away from his mother.

She never failed to be amazed at how well Malfoy men could pull themselves together, whenever needed. Of course, she'd also learned that they all needed a quiet, private moment from time to time as Lucius had so desperately required just now. When she'd heard the news from Malcolm, she knew in her heart of hearts that Lucius needed her. As a witch, she'd learned as a child to never doubt her instinct. As a mother it was an essential part of her being.

Isabella was relieved when she'd reached her son just in time. It was a source of pride for her that she was always there for her children. She watched Lucius critically as he pulled out of her arms. The Malfoy Mask ™ was back in place and with a few smoothing wipes of his hand across his hair, all that remained to do was to erase the last evidence that of his tear tracks. She did this a small flick of her wand. Lucius took a deep breath, standing straight once more and gave her a small kiss on her cheek, "Thank you mother."

"You're welcome Lucius, although there truly is no need to thank me." A moment of silence accompanied their mutual looks of quiet understanding that was so common among the Malfoys. "I must admit I'm quite pleased to see this level of emotion in you Lucius. Your father and I had a certain level of concern that after your earlier doubts you'd be too wounded to carry on, much less ever love again."

A small smile appeared on Lucius' face. "Harry could teach a rock to love."

Chuckling softly, Isabella nodded her head. Lucius proffered his arm and they walked out into the hall. By mutual accord and understanding they headed toward the suite where her future son-in-law, grandchildren and surrogates were resting. "The family will be stopping in periodically to assist with giving Harry, Natasha and Sirius the magic they need, as well as my grandchildren."

Lucius had a hard time hiding his amusement at the declaration that they were, "her grandchildren," not his children, nor Harry's, but "her grandchildren." As they entered the room, however, his mirth had vanished. Harry was pale and exhaustion was etched upon his handsome features. Dropping his mother's arm, he hastened to Harry's side. Isabella stood a few steps off watching as Lucius bent over Harry to place a gentle kiss on his brow. He lowered himself to the side of the large bed taking one of Harry's hands within his own, clutching it to his chest possessively.

Isabella came over and sat in a chair, which had thoughtfully been placed there. She reached over to Harry's cheek and caressed it with the back of her hand. "Such beautiful skin he has, Lucius," she commented admiringly.

"As long as I can remember he's always had a perfect complexion," Lucius added. "Although, I do rather hope the children's hair is tamer than his. I will, however, be hard pressed to refuse them anything if they have his eyes," he admitted ruefully.

His mother raised a perfect eyebrow in his direction. "I don't recall you ever refusing Draco anything, and he has your eyes."

"Well, I had thought at the time he would be my only child," Lucius' one hand had strayed to gently rub Harry's stomach, which was considerably smaller than it had been, as he spoke.

"It is rather incredible that you are having three more sons, at your age." Isabella teased her son.

"I believe that I should not respond to that," Lucius smirked, "As you may blush at my response."

"Have you thought of names yet?" Isabella inquired curiously trying to hide the blush that she was acquiring anyway, simply imagining the lewd responses she had opened herself up for at that remark.

"Yes, Harry and I discussed it." Lucius teased, purposefully withholding the information.

"And?" Isabella pressed.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell without Harry being awake to share in the moment." Lucius looked away to hide his grin. He so loved to tease his mother.

"For the love of Merlin! We can't simply call them baby one, two or three or IT. Really Lucius, it's unacceptable." She scolded.

Lucius waited a moment until he could see his mother was ready to throw something at him then replied, "Aiden, Darius and Conall.*"

"Really? But Draco's name had such an interesting story behind it," Isabella commented.

"It was HER side that insisted upon yet another constellation mother, as you are well aware. I was quite eager to break with that tradition. Draco did have a certain amount of teasing he had to deal with if you'll recall."

"Hmm, yes I do. Aiden Malfoy, Darius Malfoy and Conall Malfoy are reasonable names. Yes, I approve. They do seem to rather roll off the tongue." Lucius smiled. She giggled for a moment. "Do you realize that you will have two sons with five letter names and two with six?"

Lucius shook his head; his mother was apparently still on her numerology kick.

Looking sheepish she asked, "Will you be alright my dear, if I were to take my leave? I expect Theo is waiting for a report."

"Yes, thank you mother. Please give father my regards." Lucius was about to leave Harry's side to walk his mother out when she waved her hand dismissively.

"He needs you more than I need to be escorted out. After all I do believe I know the way by now. May I ask who carries which child?" Isabella asked looking over at Natasha and Sirius.

"Before Harry went under he and I discussed that ever so briefly, but we did decide. Harry carries Aiden, Natasha carries Conall and Sirius carries Darius."

Isabella smiled. "Excellent, the numbers work out well for that." Lucius withheld a groan. "Then I shall just stop to see Conall and Darius before I go." She kissed her hand then placed it gently where the baby rested, "Bright blessings upon you Aiden." She kissed the top of Lucius' head next then went to see to her other two grandchildren.

As she departed with a wave, Remus entered the room taking his time to hold the door open for her. Upon seeing Lucius, he nodded before sitting down next to Sirius. Soon after this, Malcolm entered the room and did the same with Natasha. Almost as one all three men lay down by their respective partners then fell quickly into an exhausted slumber. The green glow heightened slightly above each patient as the triplets began to take in the magic.

Draco came in during the night to check on his family. His grandmother had told him of their names and he wished to give his siblings a more personal goodnight. His last stop on his rounds was Harry's bed where his father had tightly wrapped himself protectively around him. Draco smirked at this before looking closely at Harry. He closed his eyes and visions from the past threatened to overtake him, not to mention the thought of how much could have been lost that day. But he let go of them and his hand crept forward to hold one of Harry's. He couldn't think of what to say, but let his actions speak for him instead, since emotions threatened to take him away.

Harry had earned his respect.

**Chapter 31 **

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his grandfather. "I'd like a turn if you don't mind." Theo smiled at his grandson.

"Will they be alright grandfather?" Draco asked with concern. Theo understood that he was talking about his future siblings.

"Yes, they are very strong. I'm sure they'll be fine." Draco nodded. His grandfather might only be speaking platitudes, but it was what he needed to hear, so he accepted it gratefully, "As long as we are all here for them."

And so they were, the Malfoy family in its entirety took turns at donating magic and strength the babies along with their surrogates for the following four weeks. It was on the third day of the fourth week when there was a change. Malcolm was half asleep over Natasha when his mirror alarm went off. He was quite startled and looked up to see the color over her bed was changing right in front of his eyes.

Upon hearing the chime, Lucius who'd been with Harry, and Remus who'd been with Sirius all looked up hopefully. They too witnessed the color change from green to silver. They hurried over to Malcolm's side, which was convenient since he was so drunk with relief he almost fell over. Natasha blinked a few times before smiling up curiously at her husband. "Did it go well?"

Malcolm laughed out loud. "Yes, darling it went just fine how do you feel?"

"Hungry!" she cried. Lucius and Remus both patted Malcolm on the back, in a congratulatory manner. In short order, Healer Longbottom was sweeping into the room.

A large smile appeared on Neville's face as he saw Natasha shyly waving at him. "Mrs. Malfoy, how wonderful to see you awake."

"Please I told you before to call me Natasha," she scolded playfully.

"Ah yes, so sorry, now let's see how Conall is getting along with your child." Neville waved a wand a green blue shimmering orb appeared over her stomach. "Well the colors are quite good. Hmm, it looks like Conall and your baby have bonded quite well. Conall even seems protective of your child."

It was quite easy for all to see as they gathered even closer around to see. Conall had wrapped his little arms around a smaller baby that seemed quite happy to be held by its roommate. Lucius winked at Malcolm who smiled back proudly. "I'll go get Draco," Lucius commented.

Malcolm nodded in understanding. His nephew had been almost as concerned about his Aunt Natasha as he had been about his siblings, though he tried not to show it. But Draco had been dramatically affected by the speech he'd been given by his uncles and the willing sacrifice he'd seen that had enabled his brothers to survive.

Just then laughter came from the hallway. Right after Draco entered the room grinning broadly, still holding the door open. The others looked on in confusion, but Draco just grinned wider. More shouts of laughter came from the hallway. Then a small parade of toys floated in the room heading straight for Natasha. A stuffed pony, dragon and phoenix floated in. They all watched in astonishment as they made a perfect little circus ring of entertainment for Conall.

More of the Malfoy family came in ecstatic and eager to see Natasha. It had been a difficult week these past four weeks and they were all most grateful to have something to celebrate. This combined with the fact that Natasha's own child had survived yet another month was indeed something to be most happy about.

While Neville was very pleased to see such family unity he was still concerned about his other patients. Thus he transfigured a wheel chair out of a shawl for Natasha. The witch sighed with relief to see she was getting out of the bed. The Malfoy family surged out of the room, suddenly disappearing almost as quickly as they had originally appeared. Natasha was being wheeled out as Lucius and Remus shrank back from the crowds. They looked at each other in quiet understanding as they sat back down by their partner.

Neville made to leave the room before turning to Lucius and Remus. "It shouldn't be too much longer before they wake up. Natasha being a woman who was already carrying, well, I should have guessed that she'd be first to awaken. Sorry Lucius, but I suspect Sirius will be next. Harry had been through quite a bit before the transferring, so it's really for the best he gets as much rest as possible. But they are both looking quite well." Remus looked terribly relieved but Lucius looked sadly at Harry. A month without Harry was as if all the sunlight had been removed from his life suddenly with no idea of when it would return.

When Neville left the room Remus looked at Lucius and saw the pain on his face. Rising from Sirius' side, placing a kiss to his forehead he made his way over to see Harry. He sat down on the other side, pointedly not looking at Lucius unable to bear the sadness he saw there when he was so happy inside to know that Sirius was next to awaken.

Taking even himself by surprise, Remus quietly began to speak. "Nothing ordinary ever happens to Harry. I remember when I worked at Hogwarts I decided I'd ride the train on the way there. It was the year the Dementors were guarding the castle against," Remus looked over at his lover," Sirius Black. Harry had collapsed on the train. He was the only one."

"There's no need to say anymore. Harry always seems to think when he's being incredibly strong that he's the weakest one. He never seems to consider what he's been through compared to anyone else, since he doesn't know what a normal life is like. Rest assured I'll spoil him rotten."

"Glad to hear it. But I think Harry would just be happy to continue being loved by you so deeply." Remus smiled at Lucius.

Lucius looked at Remus surprised that a man who was a werewolf would be so caring for others. "It will be the easiest thing I've ever done." Remus stood quietly with a large smile of satisfaction on his face as he went back to Sirius' side.

**Chapter 32**

Draco spent the morning with his Aunt Natasha. It had been a happy time for the Malfoy family to have Natasha carrying not one, but two Malfoys. Hopes were running high that Natasha would be able to bring them both to term. It seemed the magic of Conall had increased the strength of her womb.

Yet the celebrations were tempered by the knowledge of what Lucius, Harry, Remus and Sirius were still going through. Sirius was by his connection through the Blacks rather easily accepted by the Malfoys. However, this was not the case for Remus.

The Malfoys had welcomed him, but it was clear that that they had neither accepted him nor felt safe around him. While they understood he was helping them it was taking quite a bit of work on their part to have a known werewolf in their midst. Remus could feel the tension and was saddened by it, though not unfamiliar with the fear his presence often brought.

It made him long all the more for Sirius to awaken. He'd just gotten Sirius back in his life when he had to do this. Remus understood the bond between Sirius and Harry, and had often felt a bit jealous about it. During the time that Sirius had been gone, he wondered if he'd slipped into the role of Godfather for Harry.

Now that Sirius was back, Remus felt oddly cut adrift from Harry's life once more. Although over the past few months they'd had very little interaction since Lucius had come into the picture. It had, however, been abundantly clear to Remus that Harry would not be able to hold back his attraction to Lucius for much longer, no matter how Remus had looked down on the whole idea.

Yes, he should have seen it all coming to a head soon. But some things in life are simply easier to deal with if you turn a blind eye to it. When it became clear that Harry's infatuation was not going to go away, they began to see less of each other. Remus had heard through the grapevine that both Harry and Lucius would be at the New Years Party.

But never in a million years would he have pictured himself to be sitting here in this situation. Sirius was alive and carrying one of the children created by Harry and Lucius. It was all simply too surreal. In the two weeks time since Natasha's reawakening, the Malfoy family had surprised him by doting on her unceasingly.

Lucius had acted kindly toward him. Out of the entire Malfoy clan, he was the one Remus least expected in this manner toward him. Yet sitting together at the sides of their loved ones had unexpectedly bonded them. Lucius had given him several stories of the time he'd been together with Harry. In turn, Remus had told him stories of Harry at school and when he was a child.

Remus had come to respect Lucius for the love he held toward Harry. He also felt confident that Lucius would love and protect Harry for the rest of his days. So when Lucius sat by Harry, Remus would softly tell Sirius of how their Harry had changed the great Lord Malfoy. This was another one of those times.

"I wish you could see this Sirius. Lucius is over there brushing Harry's hair for him and hand washing his face. I've never seen such devotion in that man. Each day he reads to him. He's falling apart without Harry. Of course, he's happy about the triplets, but he really does love him, like I love you Sirius. Please come back to me Padfoot."

Remus hung his head in despair. It had been six weeks now and there was no sign of life from either Sirius or Harry.

"REMUS!" Lucius yelled and ran over to his side.

Looking up in confusion Remus quickly saw why Lucius had yelled there was a shift in the colors above Sirius. Remus swayed and felt Lucius holding him up. "Steady man, steady!"

Turning slightly Remus clutched at the arms of his new friend. Trembling with excitement he watched as the colors above Sirius' bed slowly turned color from green to silver as the chime went off alerting the others. "Uggghhhhh," Sirius moaned. Remus lunged toward the water pitcher and helped Sirius to sip some. Sirius sputtered, coughed and finally took some down as the Malfoy family, spearheaded by Healer Longbottom dashed into the room.

A cheer went up as Sirius struggled to sit up. "What's to eat around here? I could eat a hippogriff." Sirius smiled then turned to Remus,"Don't tell Buckbeak I said that." Remus laughed despite the tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"Sirius! You're finally back!" Remus pulled his old lover and friend into a deeply passionate kiss. Sirius grinned.

Looking up at Lucius he said, "So Moony tells me what a softie our boy has turned you into!" He winked roguishly.

"Indeed he has at that," Lucius nodded and watched as Neville once again produced a wheelchair for his patient, as he had done for Natasha. Sadly, Lucius once more faded to the background as Sirius was wheeled away.

"Sirius you go get something to eat, I'll catch up with you," Remus said with a smile, edging away toward Lucius.

Malcolm saw this and suddenly understood. He gave a smile of acceptance at the friendship which had developed between Lucius and this man. Guilt twisted in his stomach for abandoning his brother that this man, whom he could only see as a dark creature had offered to stand by his side while the last of the vigil continued.

A dawning comprehension filled the faces of the other Malfoy's at what they'd done. Without intentionally doing it, they had ostracized the man, who through no fault of his own was a victim of a werewolf bite. Yet, he'd shown them all what Gryffindor loyalty meant. At that precise moment Remus was fully welcomed into the hearts of the Malfoy clan.

The family divided off, part to celebrate with Sirius and the rest to be with Lucius, for which Lucius was eternally grateful; especially to one Remus Lupin, who remained steadfastly by his friend's side along with all of his brothers and son.

**Chapter 33**

For Lucius the wait had become unbearable. He tried very hard not to show it. Yet he couldn't help rely on the others. Healer Longbottom came and went checking on Harry, each time a look of pity passed over his face when he looked at Lucius. It was those looks of pity that were unnerving to Lucius, almost as much as seeing Harry like this day after day and week after week. And here was Neville Longbottom again.

"Hello Lucius," Neville greeted the man, who never seemed to leave Harry's side. "Have you eaten today?"

Lucius waved a hand of dismissal. Neville bit back a sigh. Departing from his usual routine Neville pulled up a chair. "Lucius I think we need to talk about the baby."

"What's wrong with the Aiden?" Lucius asked in alarm.

"Nothing, I didn't mean to alarm you. Lucius, Aiden is far enough along that if we took him now, he'd survive." Neville said softly.

Lucius jumped to his feet. "I will not abandon Harry!"

Remus and Malcolm put a hand each on Lucius' shoulder. "I don't think that is why Neville brought up the possibility. Is it Neville?"

Neville stood as well. "I am concerned that Harry has laid in that bed far too long. I've used magic to keep his muscles from atrophy. But he was obviously weak to begin with. The transference of the children into their surrogates only caused more of a drain on him. I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately Lucius, but it's draining you as well as Harry to keep this going. I'm hoping that if Aiden is brought out Harry can recover faster if he's not also trying to keep up feeding Aiden with his magic."

"Can you guarantee me that Harry will survive another procedure?" Lucius asked with fear.

Neville sighed audibly. "No. Nor can I guarantee that they will both survive if we allow this to continue. Aiden is now seven months old. He will survive the procedure of that I am certain."

Lucius sank back into the chair. Remus felt tears running down his cheeks. "Do have any suggestions to make Harry stronger?"

"If only they had bonded," Malcolm whispered.

"We will. I promised him we would. Call the magistrate Malcolm and tell him the situation. I'm sure he'll allow it." Lucius said in a cracked voice. "Let him know it's a spiritual bonding."

"What?" Remus asked sharply. "But Lucius if Harry doesn't make it either will you! The children need their fathers!"

"With the exception of Aiden they already have surrogates. I'm sure Draco will step forward to take care of Aiden. If Harry goes I would die without him seeing him in the face of our children day after day, year after year. I love him and will follow him to the next world if that's what it takes to remain at his side." Lucius said with tears openly running down his face.

"If you are going through with this father then we should do a magical infusion on you first," Draco said from the doorway where it was clear tears were making their way down his face as well. "You are not going down without a fight Father, it's very un-Malfoy."

Lucius nodded and turned his attention back to Harry. Malcolm left to make arrangements after looking into the grim faces of the others. Neville looked at Draco."That's an excellent idea. Please assemble everyone who is willing to participate; we want to do this before the bonding. And before they even ask Sirius and Natasha cannot participate or even be anywhere in the vicinity. I'd feel better if they were not even on the premises."

"Sirius and I can take Natasha to our house," Remus offered.

"Take Malcolm too. Darius and Conall still need to feel the magic of their loved ones. The way these triplets are connected I wouldn't put it past them to feel that something is changing in the matrix of their relationship." Neville instructed. Draco nodded and went to tell Malcolm, Sirius and Natasha as well as gather the clan.

He turned to Lucius. "Go eat, and I won't take no or a hand waving as an answer. If you don't I won't allow the magistrate to perform the bonding on medical reasons."

Lucius blinked at the sharp tone. He was about to give a scathing reply when he felt Remus' hand on his arm. "FINE." Lucius stormed out of the room leaving Remus and Neville looking at each other.

"It's not good is it?" Remus asked softly.

"No, it's not. I wish I could say otherwise, he's my friend too." Neville's eyes misted over as he looked down on Harry's face.

"Wait, that's it. Neville you're a genius! STALL!" Remus yelled then disapparated from the room. Harry twitched with a look of pain on his face. Neville reached out and put a hand on his forehead and another on the spot where Aiden lay. And he began to pray as he watched the pain leave Harry's face.

The magistrate arrived first, followed shortly by Lucius. Remus had yet to return and Neville was starting to worry. Draco arrived next to inform them all that Sirius, Malcolm and Natasha had been moved to the old Black House. Malfoy Manor began to fill with every relative they had. Some had not been seen since the last wedding, others since the last funeral, some not for longer. Neville remembering what Remus had requested began to stall by taking simple magical power level readings of each relative. It wasn't really necessary, but it did buy some time.

Remus apparated back to Harry's side with a crack. He was panting. "Thought I'd splinch myself for sure. But we ought to have enough people now," he laughed. Lucius furrowed his eyebrows concerned his friend had finally lost it. "Look out the window Lucius!"

Drawing back a curtain Lucius looked out on the grounds of the Manor. There were wizards and witches everywhere, some still apparating in as he watched through a curtain of tears. He turned back to Remus and hugged him hard. Pulling away he gasped, "But how?"

Remus beamed and pulled out a newspaper from his robes. It was the Daily Prophet. Lucius took it with shaking hands and unfurled it. When he saw the headline he couldn't speak. The newspaper fell to the ground as he hugged Remus to him again.

bHARRY POTTER NEEDS YOUR HELP!/bi

_Harry Potter need your help. He needs all of us. As he saved us all, now you, I and every one of us can in turn save him. Harry has been in a healing coma since the transference of two of his twin sons, Conall to Natasha Malfoy and Darius to Sirius Black. He still carries the third triplet, Aiden. Lucius Malfoy father of the triplets and love of our Harry's life has, in a desperate attempt to be with his husband once more, decided that a spiritual bonding will take place at Malfoy Manor. Though Harry and Lucius had wanted to bond before Harry was taken ill with the triplets. _

_Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius, was the one who came up with the idea of a magical infusion. As you all well know a magical infusion will help an ailing witch or wizard. This is doubly so in the case of our beloved Harry. The triplets each took a certain amount of magic from him, as did the transference. Though he has been in a coma for a very long time now, he doesn't seen to be recovering even though Mrs. Natasha Malfoy and Mr. Sirius Black did. If Lucius bonds with Harry in this state it will almost certainly mean his death and the orphaning of the triplets. _

_If you are willing to help donate a portion of your magic to this great cause please hold onto this paper and tap it three times activating the portkey which has been magically printed into this Daily Prophet Special Edition. Please help our Harry. Help the triplets. Help them all._ /i

**Chapter 34**

"Remus I don't know how to thank you," Lucius whispered unable to do much more, since he was so overcome with emotion as he held his friend at arms length.

"I expect to be part of this wedding," Remus teased. He turned toward Neville who was sporting a blinding smile of confidence. "Thank you for stalling." Neville nodded happily as he began to prepare for what needed to be done.

Remus opened up the windows to the back yard and put his wand to his throat. "Please join hands, and make a chain of power! Then enter into the mansion so that the chain can reach Harry! And thank you all for coming!"

There was a great rumbling of feet as the many witches and wizards moved to stand in line and talked amongst themselves. He smiled and waved to the many former students he recognized and a rather large contingent of very red Weasley hair. Remus looked back to the members of the room with a huge smile. He could see the end of the chain was being formed in the room with the direct members of the Malfoy family, and including Albus Dumbledore coming to Remus' side with Madame Pomfrey.

"We may be old, but we can still hold hands," Albus chuckled taking Remus' hand and Poppy's. Albus was acting as a sort of diverter at the end of the bed. Poppy was holding Malcolm's hand and he was ready to take Lucius'. In this way Harry could get power evenly distributed to him. Lucius gave a small nod realizing the power that Albus would be channeling for them. Albus' eyes twinkled merrily and for once Lucius smiled in return feeling hope settle in his heart.

The magistrate stepped forward clearing his throat. "I take it that we are ready?"

"Yes," Lucius said taking Harry's hand.

"You understand of course that you should have this done again with both parties conscious as soon as possible?"

"Of course," Lucius nodded turning to look back at Harry. He felt Malcolm push two rings into his free hand and wondered what he'd do without his family and friends. He gave a slight smile of appreciation before looking back at the magistrate.

"This is most irregular," the magistrate muttered.

"Yes, yes get on with it. I will not have my son born a bastard," Lucius snapped his emotion channeling easily into the familiar venue of anger. He took a deep breath relishing the smell of fear coming off the man. For too long everything had been out of his control. This was a wonderful feeling to have again.

"Right. Do you Lucius Malfoy take this man Harry James Potter to be your husband, your bonded and intended, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, both giving and forgiving, and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lucius said looking from Harry's face, which had regained considerable color with the arrival of his adoring public, back to that of the magistrate looking him firmly in the eyes so as to establish there was no doubt on his part.

"Excellent put the ring on Mr. Potter's finger," Lucius nodded and slid the ring onto Harry's hand, noticing that Remus was now holding Harry's other hand. Malcolm took his brother's hand and a glow of energy flowed through the chain on that side, matching the one on the other side of the bed.

"Who speaks on behalf of Mr. Potter today?" the magistrate queried feeling his whisper thin hair standing on end with the magical energy in the room.

"That would be me your honor, Remus Lupin friend of his late father's. Harry loves Lucius and I'm sure if he were able to he'd speak his own vows. But yes, I am here to give him away."

"Very good," the magistrate pushed his rectangle glasses up his nose and peered again at the book he held with shaking hands. He felt rather odd being the only one not in this magic chain. "Do you Harry James Potter, take this man Lucius Malfoy to be your husband, your bonded and intended, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, both giving and forgiving, and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yeah," came a soft whisper from the bed. Lucius' head spun around so fast it was a wonder he didn't snap it.

"Dear Merlin tell me he just spoke, someone please!" Lucius yelled.

"I heard it too!" Came from several people in the room.

Lucius placed trembling hands on either side of Harry's face. "Please my love, if you are awake say something."

"Water," Harry whispered. Lucius crumpled onto Harry's chest sobs of relief and joy visibly wracking his body. Remus grabbed a glass of water and using a straw put it into Harry's mouth. After draining the glass dry Harry's emerald green eyes slowly opened. "What's going on?"

Lucius was still to overcome to speak and Albus cleared his throat," Well Harry you and Lucius were about to be married. We had just gotten up to the part where you say ' I do,' that is if you wish to marry the man who is currently making your bed linens all wet."

Harry put a hand up and under Lucius face. He was surprised as he looked at Lucius to see how pale he was with huge bags under his eyes and the luster all gone from his usually glistening hair. Lucius took a shuddering breath trying desperately to reign his traitorous emotions back in. "Come here Lucius."

Lucius quickly brought his face up to Harry's and then pulling him up held him tightly. "Oh Harry. I thought I'd lost you. They wanted me to be prepared to lose you and we were going to try to save Aiden. You've been asleep for so long. Everyone else woke up ages ago. Oh Harry, I thought I'd never hold you again." He began to slowly rock Harry in his arms.

Neville sniffed and cleared his throat. "Lucius almost drained himself trying to give you two enough magic, but even with the help of the others it wasn't enough magic. Then Remus came up with the brilliant idea of asking for help in the Daily Prophet."

Harry's face went beet red with embarrassment. Malcolm held a mirror up and angled it so that Harry could see out the window without getting up. If it was possible Harry blushed more and groaned a bit causing titters of chuckles in the room.

The magistrate cleared his throat and the attention suddenly turned back to him. "Shall we continue?"

Harry smiled and said very clearly. "I do!" A cheer went up in the room as Harry was given Lucius' ring, which he slid onto the blond's hand.

"Then I now pronounce by the laws of the Ministry of Magic and the great Merlin himself, Mr. and Mr. Potter – Malfoy. Congratulations!" the magistrate slammed the book shut. Lucius and Harry in the meantime seemed to have melted into one at the lips much to the amusement of all. Remus, who was smiling from ear-to-ear, yelled out the window, once more casting the sonorous charm on his throat. "IT WORKED HARRY'S AWAKE AND NOW HARRY POTTER-MALFOY!"

A huge cheer went up from the grounds of the Manor, and even though Harry was still kissing Lucius, he was blushing once more.

**Chapter 35**

When the newlyweds finally came up for air, Harry asked,"What about the other babies?"

Seeing the concern in Harry's eyes, Lucius sent a house elf for Natasha and Sirius with all due haste. "They'll be right over love. Don't worry the babies are still safely in their surrogates. We were about to do an emergency surgery on you. I was never as glad of your timing as I was today."

Harry reached up and brushed away the tears brimming at Lucius' eyes. "Oh my poor Lucius. How long was I asleep?"

Lucius leaned over and whispered huskily into Harry's ear and the assembled watched in amusement as Harry turned a bright, bright red as his emerald eyes went as wide as saucers. A giggle came from some of the people in the room. Neville cleared his throat loudly. "I believe my patient and his new husband need a bit of time alone."

Draco laughed. "Follow me outside folks and let's put the house elves to work!" The guests were ushered outside to the back of the Manor to the grounds, where the house elves soon put out an elaborate feast to thank all those who helped Lucius and Harry. Tables were set up magically and soon the excitement of the event made those who were eating forget all about Harry and Lucius.

Harry put his hands out cupping his husbands face. "This must have been so hard on you."

Lucius didn't answer but Harry could see the stark, painful truth emanating from the depths of the eyes he loved so much. For a moment Lucius lost himself in those emerald green eyes, that truth be known he was starting to lose faith would ever open again. His voice cracked with emotion as he whispered. "I love you so much."

Smiling Harry whispered back," I know." Lucius rested his forehead on Harry's for a moment and his tears cascaded onto his husbands face. He was startled as Harry licked away his tears. Looking back to his husband Harry gazed deeply into his eyes conveying a deep longing.

To the unanswered question Lucius whispered "yes". Desperately he cast all of Harry's clothes away with a wave of his hand, then pulled the bed covers away. He next cast away his own clothes. Within moments of preparation, too far gone with lust and desire to hold on any longer, Lucius slid carefully into the warm passage of his husband for the first time in months. Harry's head rolled back at the feeling cascading over him; being one with Lucius once more. Moving slowly so as not to miss a moment of this rejoining Lucius leaned as far forward as Harry's condition would allow grasping his hands.

They relocked their gazes upon each other as they began to rock together, remembering their dance of love with ease. The love between them would have been enough to recommit them to each other but this too was needed. It had been too long for them. The desperation of those lonely hours, days, weeks and months were poured into the lovemaking, as Lucius pressed in then pulled out, thrusting time and time again. They grunted and moaned with the exertion and sweat formed on their bodies yet their gaze never once wavered from the other.

It wasn't until Harry tossed his head back, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he screamed out, signaling his completion. Lucius only held on a few strokes more before he joined his lover in the land of the sated. Pulling out carefully, he gently laid next to his husband pulled him into his arms and sobbed openly. His body shuddered from the force of the emotions that were just too much for him to contain any longer. Harry too began to sob at the amount of pain Lucius had endured watching his family separated in such a manner, never knowing if he'd see the children, or more importantly Harry. In mutual understanding, they lay together in this manner until their skin grew cold. Harry pulled up the sheet and continued to slowly rock Lucius until he calmed.

After a long period of silence and soft kisses Harry giggled. "I look like a beach whale, Lucius."

"You are leading me into a trap. If I confirm what you have said then I am in trouble, and if I deny it then you shall call me a liar." Lucius smirked, kissing Harry's nose then rubbing his free hand over their child.

"Too damn Slytherin, that's my Lucius." Harry chuckled, feeling better for their emotional release.

"That's husband to you," Lucius reminded Harry while nuzzling his cheek. "By the way, you really need to shave."

Harry laughed. "Undoubtedly, care to join me in the shower?"

Lucius grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." Despite Harry's bulk and increased weight, Lucius carried him to the shower. When they emerged Lucius helped Harry to dress since he was rather wobbly on his weak legs.

"Thank goodness for magic or I wouldn't even be able to walk!" Harry joked, but Lucius felt his husband's frustration. So when Harry was done dressing he swept him up once more and carried him outside. Harry would have complained except it felt so wonderful to feel those strong arms around him once more. They walked out back and were nearly deafened by the cheers of the crowd. Harry turned red and tried to bury himself in his husband's neck, causing the crowd to laugh merrily.

Sirius and Natasha were at his side in a heartbeat, both inquiring after his health and trying to hug him past an understandably possessive Lucius. Harry finally had to plead to be put down. With a smirk, Lucius enlarged a chair until he could sit with Harry pulled back to him, finally allowing others to come forth and issue both congratulations and concerns after Harry's health. Lucius was pleased to see the entire Weasley clan surge forth like a red tide to see Harry for themselves. Lucius had to hold Harry for quite a bit afterwards since it overcame Harry with emotion.

The feasting and merry making went on until dark, when the crowd thinned out to immediate family and surrogates. Then it continued until Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face in his husband's arms, to the delight of all present.

**Chapter 36 **

Harry woke to the odd tinkling of rattles and toys. He opened his eyes and saw the parade of toys over his belly. Reaching out he rubbed over his stomach, happy to be able to do so, yet still in shock over how much it had grown.

For the next few weeks Harry tried adjusting to things. Lucius was hovering protectively at every turn. It was exactly this that alerted him one sunny Monday morning that something was amiss, because Lucius was not at his side. He began to waddle through the manor looking for some sign of someone besides the house elves. As he started to daydream of a peanut butter cake he rounded a corner and decided to peek into the ballroom.

"SURPRISE!" Harry almost fell over, but was quickly caught by Lucius, who once again was at his side. He looked in confusion from his husband to the mob of people that had filled the ballroom.

"What's going on Lucius?" Harry asked taking in the decorated tables, baby blue streamers, multi-colored balloons and a multitude of gifts that were pilled up the ceiling. "Ohh, please tell me that's a peanut butter cake I see?"

Lucius laughed. Harry had been ravenous of late. "Yes, my love there's one cake in every single flavor I could think of, to satisfy your cravings."

"It's a baby shower!" Natasha waddled forward to finally answer his question. "You're having triplets for Merlin's sake, it's the least you should have."

Harry found the whole thing silly since between Lucius and himself they could easily buy anything the babies required, but everyone seemed so pleased with themselves that he put on a happy face. Lucius led him to a rather large triple rocker, and Natasha and Sirius sat on either side of him. Hermione came forward with three rather silly looking hats for them to wear. Sirius and Harry put their respective feet down and absolutely refused to have anything to do with the floppy straw hats covered in miniature booties, diaper pins and ribbons. But Natasha was a good sport and stacked all three upon her head causing a great roar of laughter.

A betting sheet went round the room to guess which baby would be born and when. Since there were three children, odds were fairly good. This was followed by a good number of rather silly party games. Sirius and Harry grumbled their way through these, but Natasha was reveling in it. Soon it became fairly obvious to both Harry and Sirius that baby showers were geared more with women mothers in mind. Nevertheless they tried to put a good face on it and waited to see what came next.

The decision was taken out of their hands forever as plates with pieces of cake on them floated over to them, scaring a good number of those present that of which had not witnessed the babies power before. This caused a great commotion and it took awhile for the Malfoy family along with Remus to work through the crowd and explain everything before things proceeded to the point where everyone was seated and served.

It was when Harry was just finishing his cake he felt it. A sharp stabbing pain lanced through his back. He exhaled sharply folding in on himself and was surprised to see Sirius and Natasha were all doubled over too. "Did you feel that?" Harry asked nervously.

"Bloody hell I think I've changed my mind about this Harry," Sirius gasped.

Natasha chuckled. "It's fine. We are after all nearing the due dates, sometimes babies do come early. Next time try to breathe through the pain. If this continues Healer Longbottom is floating around here somewhere, we'll just flag him down."

"Forget that, I want the pain potion now!" Sirius snapped.

Lucius and the other partners were soon standing in front of them with matching looks of concern. Natasha smiled up at them endearingly, "Just a little twinge, nothing to be up in arms about, so go sit back down. We'll let you know if anything becomes of it."

Remus shot a look of pure concern at Sirius. "I'll be okay Moony."

Remus and Lucius shot each other quizzical looks of disbelief. "Harry, promise me that when you go into labor, for certain, you'll let me know day or night, even if we have company?" Lucius asked tilting Harry's head up.

"I promise Lucius and I love you too," Harry grinned, suddenly feeling foolish.

"Hmm," Lucius replied and gave Harry a gentle kiss then resumed his seat at the first table closest to the Harry and the surrogates. The others followed his lead.

"Presents!" Sirius shouted in an effort to get the party back in swing. It seemed to work. A great sound of scrapping chairs filled the room as guests rushed forward to press their gifts at Harry and the surrogates. Even though there were plenty of presents to go around, sometimes the triplets made up their own minds about things.

The first time it happened was when Harry opened a present for Aiden. It was a toy train car, as Harry held it up for all to see, it suddenly zoomed down to Natasha and danced above Conall. Everyone laughed nervously, but they were prepared this time when Sirius held up a stuffed horse for Darius only to have it fly out of his hands and trot merrily above Aiden, much to Harry's surprise. But soon things got out of hand when Natasha opened a stuffed dragon for Conall, it first flew over to Aiden and Harry, then back to Conall only to be suddenly wrenched out of the tug of war by Darius, much to the surprise of Sirius. Neither Harry nor the surrogates could do anything but hold onto the large rocker as the magic from the triplets pulled them to and fro.

No one in the gathering knew what to do either. Finally Lucius stepped forward and said in his most authoritative voice he had," CHILDREN THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" The dragon in question fell to the floor and much to the obvious relief of Harry and the surrogates the magical stomach-pulling contest came to a sudden and abrupt halt. However, the guests all felt silent, some of them were clearly wondering if Lucius was going to be overly strict with the children.

It was Draco who burst out laughing ending the tense silence. "You…you should have seen your faces!" He snickered and soon everyone in the room was laughing heartily. Harry looked over at Draco gratefully who gave him an understanding and playful wink.

**Chapter 37**

Exhaling deeply Harry sank into one of the large overstuffed couches in the sitting room after the party. Across from him sat Natasha with her feet up and Sirius who'd taken over the chair and ottoman that Lucius favored.

"That was so much fun!" Natasha smiled.

"But exhausting!" Harry proclaimed, sinking further into the cloud-like couch.

"Wow, the kids sure got a lot of loot though!" Sirius grinned a toothy smile at them all. Harry smiled back; grateful Sirius had gotten his teeth fixed since his stay in Azkaban.

"You didn't have a clue did you Harry?" Natasha laughed, settling in further and looking wistfully at her ankles remembering when she could actually see them.

"Did you see his face? I thought you'd have the baby right then and there!" Sirius teased. He was rubbing his belly affectionately as he seemed to do on a regular basis. It seemed that Aiden had won the horse battle and Harry watched it trot in circles above his godfather's stomach.

Just then Harry took a sharp exhale. Followed closely by Natasha and Sirius," Oh dear said Natasha. That's my fifth pain today."

"Me too! Look's like I'm going to lose some weight tonight," Sirius grinned. He'd been happy to do his part for Harry's sake, but he was very eager to be able to stand to go to the bathroom again.

"Has anyone been timing them?" Harry asked nervously.

"If that was your last contraction you're down to twenty minutes apart. I think it's time we put aside the presents and went to have the children." Lucius said striding into the room with a cup of chamomile tea for Harry. "Healer Longbottom wanted you to drink this before we left to help keep you calm."

Harry spluttered. "But Lucius, how did you know? I didn't say anything!"

Lucius smiled. "To know you is to love you. Really Harry, do you think you could keep such a thing from me?" Harry smiled back before slipping Lucius a kiss as he handed him the tea.

"I suppose you blabbed to Remus then," Sirius growled playfully. He was trying to set the horse, which was starting to make him dizzy down, only to have Aiden put it right back where it was.

"He didn't have to I could smell something was off with you, you mangy mutt," Remus laughed.

"Well then," Natasha said," All we need is my husband and I suppose we can get ready to go."

"He's at St. Mungo's waiting for us." Healer Longbottom announced. "Now I know you'd like to have them at home, but I'm not taking any chances. Drink up Harry, I know how you can get."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped amidst gales of laughter from everyone else. "OOOHHH!" he suddenly yelled grasping his stomach and doubling over, an action that was repeated by Natasha and Sirius.

Neville clapped his hands. "Well, at least they all want to come out together."

"True Malfoys, they want to make a grand entrance," Lucius remarked calmly as he helped Harry get up off the couch, that he'd sunken deeply into. "Draco!"

Draco strolled over from where he'd been standing next to the healer. "Potter why do you insist on using this couch!" Together he and Lucius pulled Harry out.

Lucius sighed dramatically. "You might have noticed Draco, but my husband is a tad bit bullheaded."

"No really?" Draco gasped out with a hand over his heart.

"Oh shut up you two!" Harry snapped.

"Touchy too," Neville snickered.

Natasha screamed as her water broke. "Time to go!" Draco said waving a wand to dry her off and helping his aunt to get to the fireplace where the special floo powder for pregnant people was waiting.

Moments later the gang soon arrived at St. Mungo's. Malcolm was waiting anxiously for them and escorted them to the awaiting delivery rooms. Romero, Darius, Marius, Tyler, Derek, Caesar, Cladius, Max, Theo, Cassiopia, Zeus and Isabella were all there waiting. "Some secret," Sirius muttered.

"Try being here during the holidays," Natasha remarked.

"Hermione! Where's Hermione?" Harry suddenly yelled before doubling over with another contraction. Lucius barely caught him in time.

"Here I am!" Hermione suddenly appeared at the door to the delivery room. "I had to magic my camcorder so it would work in here."

"Cam…what?" Lucius frowned.

"It records the birth so you can watch it over and over again," Remus explained.

Lucius, Draco and several of the Malfoy's turned an interesting shade of green. Harry would have laughed but he was yelling in pain again. "That's about 5 minutes apart now. See you all later," Neville snapped, and three medi witches surged forth with gurney and the patients were quickly hoisted up to them.

"I love you Harry," Lucius whispered pressing a kiss to his husband's sweaty brow. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Please, I'm so scared," Harry admitted squeezing his husband's hand tightly. Lucius nodded to his family and followed Harry in. A pale Remus was right beside Sirius and Malcolm beside him. It appeared they were all going in. Neville rolled his eyes and magically enlarged the room. Then they along with Hermione disappeared behind the swinging doors, leaving the rather large entourage of Malfoy's out in the hall.

Theo looked curiously at his grandson, Draco who was scratching his chin thoughtfully. "What's wrong Draco?"

"Something's missing….something's missing….there's something we forgot to do…." Draco mused.

"We have their suitcases," his grandmother Isabella offered.

"No, it's not that," Draco mused, twisting his mouth in a grimace.

"Everyone's here," several of his uncles put in at once, and indeed the contingent of wives had arrived with several bags of toys and clothing for the triplets.

"Someone you forgot to tell dear?" came the question of a medi-witch who was sitting nearby at her station.

"THAT'S IT!" Draco beamed at the nurse, who promptly blushed. He was about to go over and flirt with her when his grandmother slapped him in the head.

"Who did you forget to tell?" She snapped, rolling her eyes at her grandson.

Draco's lip went up in distaste. "Eww, that's right the Weasley's. Must we?"

Zeus cleared his throat and everyone looked at the patriarch of the clan. "I think it's high time we buried this axe once and for all. I know that Arthur has been running hot and cold, first taking the news well and then not well, then well again, but we should do it for the children." He gulped past the distaste in his mouth. "After all, Arthur and Molly did essentially act as foster parents to Harry. Draco make the fire call." Looking sternly at the family he said. "It's time to show we can rise above our differences." Draco nodded at this logic, then went to do as he was told, but made sure to wink as he went past the witch just the same.

**Chapter 38**

Draco slowed his pace purposefully. Dealing with the Weasley tribe was not something he relished. Yet, it was an obligation that he knew he must fulfill, for if not, he'd never hear the end of it. For a moment, he contemplated just sending them an owl, and then thought better of it. If it didn't arrive in time he'd probably have to hear that banshee of a woman Mrs. Weasley yell at him. He cringed remembering when Ron had received the Howler from his mother. It seemed very funny at the time, but to think of being on the receiving end of that voice, plummeted his blood to icy temperatures like nothing else.

For another moment he entertained the idea that perhaps he should go to the Burrow in person to further diplomatic relations between the two families for down the road. He shuddered at the thought of seeing any structure that the Weasley tribe lived in, much less one called the _Burrow_. He decided a fire call would be the safest and by far and wide the least likely to scar his emotional state of mind. Thinking of emotionally scarred minds he thought briefly of Severus Snape and wondered how he was getting on with his teaching assignment in Greenland. He snickered wondering what had ever made him think he could get away with what he'd done. Coming out of his ruminations Draco realized he needed to find a place to make the call and looked around.

Using the excuse to talk to yet another comely nurse, Draco reminded himself he should visit the hospital more, he was directed to the nearest hearth to make a fire call. Once again he found his feet dragging to reach his destination. How Harry had put up with the bunch up until now was beyond him, yet at least his taste in men was sound. Draco felt the warm sensation of being smug wash through him at this.

He tossed the required amount of powder into the flame and sat down upon a small bench, not wishing to kneel before any Weasley – ever. Ron's face appeared in the fire, and for once Draco was glad it was him and not that mother of his. "Malfoy? What's wrong? Is Harry okay? He didn't relapse did he?"

"Calm yourself Weasley, I'm merely extending the courtesy of letting you know that Potter has gone into labor, along with the surrogates. We're at St. Mungo's now." Draco glanced at the clock on the mantle. "It should be anytime. Father, Lupin and Uncle Malcolm have all gone into the room with them."

"I can't believe you actually let us know," Ron replied in dazed wonder.

Draco smirked. "How could I miss the opportunity to see your face as Harry produces three more Malfoy heirs into the world?"

Ron made a face and then shrugged. "I guess you've got me their Malfoy. We'll be right over!"

"Oh goody," Draco drawled, stood up and made a beeline back to the first medi-witches station. Perhaps he could at least charm a date out of the woman.

Ten minutes later he arrived at the waiting area where most of his family was assembled.

"What took so long?" Asked his grandfather.

Draco fiddled with the piece of parchment in his paper. "Can I help it if my irresistible charm leads me to get dates everywhere I go?"

Theo smirked, remembering how his father was in his youth as well. "When should we expect the redcaps?"

Zeus glared at his son, "Behave Theodore. The Weasley family has every right to be here, of which you are well aware."

A thunderous sound heralded the arrival of the entire Weasley clan The Malfoy family gathered silently behind Zeus. As the Weasley's approached it was a similar formation with Arthur Weasley at the head. As they came together then almost an arm's length away from each other a moment of heavy silence filled the air. Draco noticed with amusement that the Weasley clan was fidgeting nervously while the Malfoy's remained poised and aloof to any sense of dread in the air. Arthur cleared his throat. "It was very good of you to let us know that Harry had gone into labor."

"Think nothing of it. After all we are all bound together now," Zeus held out a hand.

Arthur looked at it, smiled and shook it. Draco noticed a small push from Molly had helped him along. "Well, yes, I suppose there is no turning back now."

A large WHOOP of joy followed by baby's cry filled the air and the assembly all turned. Draco laughed. "That was father!"

This pronouncement was followed by a set of baby cries and a shout of joy. "That was Malcolm!" Theo proclaimed happily.

The third cry heralded the birth of Darius and they were all chilled as the howl of the Werewolf filled the hospital. They all talked excitedly; the men shaking hands and slapping backs, while the women hugged each other with tears in their eyes. Healer Longbottom almost fell out of the room in his exhaustion. They all crowded him as they surged forth like a tidal wave. Neville was bombarded with questions as to the health of Harry, the surrogates and the triplets. He held up a hand to quiet them. "They are all well. But I know how bloody stubborn the lot of you are so you may enter, quietly!"

Zeus and Arthur held open the doors as they all shuffled and strode into the room. Sirius was cradled in Remus' arms looking smug, yet tired. Natasha and Malcolm were fussing over their own child, the joy as plain on their faces as the tears of joy on them. But the sight that tore at all their heartstrings was the sight of Lucius and Harry fussing over Aiden, Conall and Darius. Each baby had a light blue blanket wrapped around it, with the first letter of their names to tell them apart. They seemed to be a perfect mixture of both men. And as they stood and watched three baby bottles floated into the air above Harry and Lucius then sank to the children. It took a bit of maneuvering and some assistance from Remus until they were situated and all feeding.

"How are you Harry?" Ron asked not even noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks or how he'd taken a firm hold of Hermione's hand.

Lucius and Harry exchanged loving looks then glanced at the triplets and assembled before he said, "Happy."


End file.
